La fille d'acier
by ToryWorld
Summary: Kara fait face à une situation la forçant à se réfugier sur la Terre de Barry. Seulement, les circonstances la forçant à déménager ne sont pas sans conséquences et ont conduit à la mort de Superman. Comment va-t-elle s'accomoder à sa nouvelle vie sur Terre-1 ? Et surtout comment vont-ils réagir sous la menace de Savitar ? Le danger ne vient pas toujours de là ou il paraît.
1. Radioactif

**Chapitre 1 : Radioactif.**

 **Terre 1 : Laboratoires S.T.A.R**

Ce jour-là, à STAR labs, là team flash est réunie dans l'enceinte de l'établissement afin de discuter des nouvelles avancées conçernant l'affaire Savitar.

Ils en sont au point mort. Il est rapide. Bien plus rapide que Barry et Wally réunis. Lui faire face seuls serait du suicide, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix.

\- "Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si nous voulons coincer Savitar, nous devons jouer sur le plan stratégique." Commence Caitlin. "Barry et Wally, ne pourront pas lui faire face au corps à corps." Un froncement de sourcil orne son visage.

\- "Je suis d'accord Caitlin. Mais Savitar est malin, il a toujours dix pas d'avance sur nous." S'encquit Barry. "C'est comme s'il était là, à chacun de nos pas. Et lorsque nous pensons enfin avoir le dessus, Savitar nous prouve à chaque fois qu'il est le maître du jeu. Avec Savitar, plus nous croyons en voir.."

\- "Et plus on se fait avoir." Termine Iris, se sentant impuissante.

Alors que la conversation fuse dans toute la pièce, ils n'entendent pas le portail bleu qui s'est ouvert dans la salle voisine.

Un râle profond les font sortir de leurs conversation. À l'entrée de la pièce au sol se trouve Kara Danvers, dans son costume de Supergirl.

Elle rampe sur ses coudes à la recherche d'aide, luttant pour rester consciente. Des perles de sueur coulent le long de son front. Ses yeux sont verts, tandis que des lignes de couleur émeraude parsement son visage.

\- "Barry.. C-cisco.. je vous en prie. Aidez...moi."

Elle essaye tant bien que mal de ramper en direction des personnes présentes, sans grand succès.

Personne n'ose réagir, trop apeurés et sous le choque de voir leur amie dans un tel état.

Trop tard. Ses coudes lâchent et elle se cogne la tête contre le carrelage, tombant dans l'inconscience.

Alors qu'ils se regardent, seul un mot leur vient à l'esprit.

\- "KARA !"

 **Terre 38, Catco WorldWide Media, il y a 4h.**

Kara Danvers était installée sur le fauteuil de son bureau, et rédigeait un article sur la reconstruction progressive de National City.

Absorbée par les lignes qu'elle écrivait, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pensées dérivaient sur les évènements récents.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'invasion des Daxamites avait été évité, mais leurs passage avait laissé des traces.

La ville était en piteux état. Les bâtiments, les rues, les maisons, tout avait été ravagé par les envahisseurs.

Mais la ville n'avait pas perdu espoir. Car dans le chaos qu'avaient créer les Daxamites, Supergirl s'était révélée comme le champion de la Terre, et ils savaient que peu importe les évenements, leurs héros serait là pour les défendre.

Kara pensait à quel point cela flattait son égo. Bien sûr, elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais le fait qu'elle ai battu Kal-El, alors qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et annihilé par la rage la faisait en quelque sorte jubiler.

Elle était plus forte que lui. Plus forte que n'importe quelle personne sur cette Terre.

Elle n'était plus le super-héros débutant coincé dans l'ombre de son cousin et cherchant à se faire un nom. Elle était le champion de la Terre.

Un cri fit sortir Kara de ses pensées.

\- "KARAAA !" C'était Cat Grant.

\- "Je suis là ! Je suis là ! Que puis-je pour vous Mlle Grant ?" Demanda Kara.

Kara ne réalisa pourquoi Cat l'avait appelée que lorsequ'elle vit Liliane Luthor dans son bureau, pointant une arme sur la tempe de la belle blonde millionaire.

-"Eh bien bonjour Mlle Danvers." Salua la vieille femme, un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres.

\- "Que voulez-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?" Cracha Kara.

\- "Oh, ce que je veux ?" Releva Liliane. "Eh bien... Je dirais que le départ des deux kryptoniens qui ont élu domicile sur la Terre me ferait plaisir." Souria t-elle.

"Superman, Supergirl, des cancers. Il ne se passe jamais rien de bon lorsque les dieux foulent la Terre." Grimaca Lilian.

-"Mlle Grant n'a rien a faire avec tout cela. Laissez-la partir." Kara s'avanca d'un pas déterminé vers Liliane.

-"Ohhhh t-t-t." Fit-elle tout en agitant son index. "Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que depuis que vous avez court-circuiter mon "Cyborg Superman", je n'ai plus vraiment de moyen de pression sur vous. Alors, pourquoi pas la vie humaine elle-même, Supergirl ?"

Kara regarda furtivement Cat à la révélation de Liliane Luthor.

\- "C'est bas, même pour vous." Dit Kara avec mépris.

\- "Au grand maux les grands remèdes." Rétorqua Liliane.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?" Répondit Kara, stoïque.

Elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir capituler si facilement, mais le fait est que même avec sa supervitesse, l'arme collée à-même la tempe de Cat Grant ne lui permetterait pas de l'arrêter.

\- "Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser." Ria t-elle. "Regardez sur votre droite." Kara regarda dans la direction et remarqua un appareil qui ne lui évoquait rien.

"Vous souvenez-vous de cet appareil qui a permit le retrait des Daxamites ? Un diffuseur de molécules de plomb qui rendrait l'athmosphère toxique pour les Daxamites. Souvenez-vous Supergirl, que j'ai assisté à son développement. J'ai réussi, avec les ajouts de Lena, à le reproduire et à le modifier pour qu'il éxécute sa fonction initiale. Alors, à la place de diffuser des molécules de plomb.."

-"Il diffusera des molécules de Kryptonite." Haleta Kara.

\- "Et il tuera tous les kryptoniens de cette planète. Vous, votre cousin, et tous les autres kryptoniens qui auront le malheur de s'aventurer sur Terre." Termima Liliane.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite télécommande grise, qu'elle agita avec mépris devant Kara.

\- "Vous et votre cousin avez le choix : vous pouvez partir de la Terre d'ici vingt-quatre heures, ou rester et mourir. Oh et Supergirl." Liliane l'appela dans un sourire. "Si je ressens l'ombre d'un piège, ou que vous faites un pas vers la machine vous pourrez dire adieu à Cat Grant, ainsi qu'à votre vie sur Terre." Jubila la femme, en montrant obstensiblement la télécommande.

Kara déchira sa chemise, révélant son costume de Supergirl alors que Cat était toujours là et s'envola dans les airs. Elle maudissait Liliane Luthor.

En vol, elle appela Clark et le prévint du dilemme que leur imposaient Liliane. Après une discussion et quelques haussements de voix, il a été convenu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer la vie de Cat Grant.

Elle appela aussi Alex, lui demandant de la rencontrer chez elle. Alex ne discuta pas, elle avait compris que les enjeux étaient sérieux.

Arrivée devant chez elle, Kara passa par la fenêtre et entra dans son appartement. Après quelques minutes, des toquements se firent entendre à la porte, c'était Alex.

La blonde paniquée tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation, mais la rapidité et la confusion de ses mots faisaient qu'Alex ne comprenait pas.

\- "Eh là doucement Kara, ralentis. Explique-moi calmement." Tenta de rassurer la brune.

\- "Liliane Luthor à assisté Lena quand elle a mit au point l'appareil qui vaporise du plomb dans l'athmosphère. La fonction principale du dispositif était de vaporiser de la Kryptonite pour nous tuer Clark et moi. Mais maintenant que Lena a finiolé l'appareil, ça à été simple pour elle de le convertir en vaporisateur de Kryptonite. Et cette... garce, nous laisse choisir entre quitter la Terre sous vingt-quatres ou rester ici et mourir et je ne peux même pas l'arrêter Alex ! Elle a Cat en otage ! Et si elle sent l'entourloupe elle actionnera tout de suite le vaporisateur de Kryptonite et je... je n'ai vraiment pas le choix Alex !" Kara pleurait dans les bras de sa soeur.

Des larmes salées coulaient aussi le long des joues d'Alex. Sa soeur ne pouvait pas la quitter, jamais.

\- "Tu ne peux pas me quitter Kara !" Pleura Alex.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix Alex !" Renifla Kara.

\- "Et où est-ce que tu iras ? Clark n'a que sa capsule d'une place, nous n'avons pas pu réparer la capsule de Mon-El alors tu lui a donné la tienne ! Et même si tu pouvais, nous ne connaissons aucune planète où tu pourrait avoir une vie décente !" Sanglota Alex.

\- "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alex !" Criait Kara. Ça lui fendait le coeur de devoir partir.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, Kara fixa l'étagère blanche dans le coin de la pièce. Elle laissa Alex et se leva, traînant des pieds vers le meuble pour ouvrir le tiroir du bas et en sortir un petit appareil. C'était l'extrapolateur interdimensionel que Cisco lui avait offert.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Alex, la voix encore brisée par les précédentes nouvelles.

Kara inspira un grand coup. Elle se souvenait de ce que Barry lui avait dit : "Peu importe le problème, n'hésites jamais à faire appel à nous, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Terre-1 te sera toujours redevable pour avoir aidé à vaincre les dominators, et tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmis nous." Kara ferma les yeux et serra l'appareil dans sa main.

\- "C'est... ma nouvelle destination." Soupira Kara.

\- "Comment ça ? À quoi ça sert ?" Alex supplia Kara de lui répondre.

\- "C'est est un extrapolateur interdimensionel." Commenca Kara. "Il me permettera de voyager sur la Terre de Barry. Là-bas l'air ne sera pas empoisonné." Kara baissait les yeux.

\- "La Terre de Barry ? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire c'est une bonne idée mais est-ce que cette Terre est comme la nôtre ? Les habitants pourraient avoir peur des extraterrestres, il pourrait nous chasser car on vient d'un autre univers ?" Demanda Alex, à la fois soulagée et aussi incertaine que ce soit la bonne solution.

\- "Alex... J'aimerais que tu... restes ici." Dit timidement Kara.

\- "Quoi ? Comment ça ? Hors de question, ce n'est même pas négociable Kara, je viens avec toi !" La voix d'Alex se voulait autoritaire mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Kara renifla et prit la tête d'Alex entre ses deux mains.

\- "Alex, je veux que tu restes ici. Je veux que tu restes ici pour arrêter Cadmus et leur faire payer. Le visage de Kara se rafermit. Et quand ce sera sûr pour Kal et moi, on reviendra, je le jure. Garde juste la maison en sécurité pour moi jusqu'à ce que je rentre." Kara mordait ses lèvres pour retenir un gémissement.

\- "Kara.." La voix d'Alex se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot.

\- "Alex, ce n'est pas un adieu je te le promet. Lilian ne diffusera pas la Kryptonite si nous partons. Arrête-la. J'enverrais un éclaireur dans six mois. Et à ce moment là, si Liliane est hors d'état de nuir, alors je reviendrais."

Alex voulu parler, mais Kara l'attira dans ses bras, voulant rassurer sa soeur, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Après quelques minutes, Kara se leva, et prépara quelques affaires pour son long séjour sur Terre 1.

Elle appela aussi Clark, lui expliqua la situation et ils se mirent d'accord pour que Clark la retrouve à dix-neuf heures dans son appartement, ainsi que Elisa, Alex, Hank, Winn et James pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs aurevoirs.

Kara se leva, s'apprêtant à partir par la fenêtre. Mais elle fut retenue par Alex.

\- "N'oublies jamais, que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je t'aime Kara." Souffla Alex.

\- "Je t'aime aussi Alex." Assura Kara.

Avec une grande inspiration, elle s'envola et partit par la fenêtre, direction Catco.

Elle se posa sur le balcon pour regarder que Liliane tenait toujours Cat en otage.

Kara entra dans le bureau, et Liliane mit la télécommande en évidence pour lui rappeler que tout mouvement soudain serait sa fin et celle de Cat Grant.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mlle Danvers ?" Souria sournoisement Liliane.

\- "Nous partons." Déclara Kara. "Mon cousin et moi partons ce soir à dix-neuf heures."

\- "Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?" Demanda Liliane en appuyant le canon sur la tête de Cat.

\- "Nous pourrions partir maintenant. Nous voulons juste voir nos proches avant de partir. Mais s'il vous plaît, relâchez Cat. J'aimerais aussi lui faire mes aurevoirs, la télécommande seule suffit à faire pression sur nous." Supplia Kara.

Liliane réflechissa.

\- "Vous dîtes que vous avez un moyen de partir en un instant ?" Demanda Liliane.

\- "Oui !" Kara sorti la télécommande. "J'appuie sur ce bouton et Superman et moi partons dans la minute. Alors s'il vous plaît, ayez pitié, libérez Cat." Implora Kara.

\- "Hmm.. Oui. Je pourrais faire ça. Ou.. Ça."En un haussement de sourcil, Liliane appuya sur la télécommande.

\- "KARA, NON ! "Hurla Cat Grant.

Kara regarda avec effroi la partie cylindrique de la machine tourner sur elle-même et émettre une lumière bleue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire tout mouvement de quelque nature qu'il soit pour tenter de la détruire, la machine s'emballa et libéra un nuage de poussières verte qui souffla les fenêtres du bâtiment pour se répandre dans l'athmosphère.

Kara tomba à genoux, essayant tant bien que mal de respirer. Elle s'abandonna à la souffrance, incapable de résister au flot de kryptonite qui la submergeait. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui brûlait les poumons, mais lui parraissait être à la fois un grand besoin. L'air, qui lui donnait l'impression de s'accrocher à la vie, la tuait en réalité un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Des trainées de kryptonite luisait littéralement le long de son corps, de son visage, de ses bras. Ses yeux tournèrent au vert, tandis que son visage semblait se décomposer.

La responsable de ce désastre relâcha son emprise sur la tête de Cat et regarda une Supergirl agonisante tomber au sol.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, elle ne souriait pas, elle ne jubilait pas. Non, ses yeux étaient pleins de pitié et d'empathie pour la kryptonienne.

Elle s'agenouilla près de Kara, à présent allongée par terre, et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- "Je suis désolée d'en être arrivée là Mlle Danvers, ça n'a rien de personnel. Mais les pouvoirs des kryptoniens n'ont pas leurs place sur Terre, et je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun moyen pour vous de revenir." Murmura Liliane, caressant toujours les cheveux de Kara.

\- "Allez en enfer !" Hurla Kara. Mais ses mots se changèrent en une quinte de toux.

\- "Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'irais sûrement." Confia Liliane. "J'ai calculé les effets que la kryptonite aurait sur vous. Étant donné que vous vous trouviez au centre de l'explosion, il devrait vous rester environ quatre minutes, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser je ne veux pas que vous mourriez Kara, dépêchez-vous."

Kara la regarda de ses yeux luminescents, et vu son sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

\- "Je pense que j'ai mériter ça." Souffla Liliane, s'essuyant le visage d'un geste de la main. "Maintenant partez, Supergirl. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps."

Liliane posa un dernier regard sur la kryptonienne, et sortit du bâtiment.

Cat couru vers Kara, et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-"Kara ! Kara ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" Cat, pour la première fois depuis que Kara la connaissait, semblait dépassée par les évenements et affolée.

Oui, Kara pu voir en plissant les yeux une larme coulant le long de la joue de sa patronne.

\- "Ma poche... L'extrapolateur". Murmura Kara.

Cat fouilla dans la poche dissimulée sous sa jupe et en sortit un petit appareil. Elle appuya sur le bouton et une brèche jaillit de nulle part.

\- "Mlle Grant.." Kara s'aggripa au bustier de Cat.

\- "Oh je t'en prie Kara, appelle moi Cat." Implora la blonde, se voulant rassurante.

\- "Cat.. Je suis tellement... Désolée de vous avoir cacher la vérité." Dit Kara en même temps qu'elle suffoquait.

\- "Oh je t'en prie Kara. Tu penses vraiment que je ne l'avais pas découvert ?" Sourit Cat.

Kara souria, malgré la douleur.

\- "Bien sûr que vous saviez.." Souria Kara. "La reine des médias sait toujours."

\- "Je fais de mon mieux." Affirma t-elle.

\- "Cat.. merci.. d'avoir été mon mentor, mon idole.. mon amie. Merci de m'avoir donner la force dont j'avais besoin quand j'ai fait face au départ de Mon-el. " Kara toussa." Merci.. pour m'avoir inspirée et pour m'avoir montré que la vie n'est qu'une succession d'épreuves que nous finissons toujours par traverser. Merci Cat, d'avoir été à votre façon quelqu'un que je qualifie comme mon héros."

Kara dans un élan fit face à la douleur et enroula ses bras autour de Cat, pour la serrer une dernière fois. Cat la serra en retour, et l'aggripa plus fort encore. Elle ferma les yeux et attrapa fermement sa nuque tandis que sa main gauche aggripait son épaule.

\- "Écoutes-moi bien, tu n'es pas entrain de faire tes adieux. Tu vas vivre. C'est un ordre. Tu vas te mettres en sécurité et tu reviendras. Tu m'entends ?" Cat fortifia un peu sa voix. "Elle ne gagne pas, et tu la feras payer pour ça."

Cat ressera son emprise et prit une voix plus déterminée.

\- "Tu es Kara Danvers. Tu montreras à cette pétasse que rien, ni personne ne fera plier la fille d'acier."

Cat aida Kara à se lever et elles se tenaient toute les deux devant le portail. Elle sourit et serra la main de Kara en baissant les yeux.

\- "Kara.. merci de m'avoir montré d'une certaine façon ce que c'était d'avoir une fille." Cat esquissa un sourire et releva la tête. "Même si je t'aurais probablement reniée pour tes goûts vestimentaires."

Kara étouffa un léger rire.

\- "Maintenant va." Cat aida Kara à s'avancer vers le portail.

"N'oublies jamais Kara, que tu n'es pas une héroïne à cause d'un soleil jaune, mais grâce à ton coeur, à ton courage, à ta passion. Et tu es destinée à tellement de grandes choses Kara, ne me déçoit pas."

Kara semble faire ce qui ressemble à un sourire déformé par la douleur.

\- "Ce n'est pas un adieu." Répeta Kara.

\- "Nous nous reverrons." Affirma Cat.

Kara, totalement méconaissable sous l'emprise de la kryptonite, perdit l'équilibre.

\- "Jetez... moi...Cat."

Dans un soupire, Cat se leva et traina la fille d'acier dans la brèche. Mais avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, on entendit dans la pièce comme un murmure :

\- "À bientôt... Cat."

Cat la poussa, la regardant disparaître et se retrouva seule.

\- "Adieu, Kara."

Une larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue.

 **Hey salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît ! Nous ne sommes pas encore dans l'intrigue de l'histoire, cela viendra au cour des prochains chapitres.**

 **N'oublier surtout pas de laisser une critique, bonne ou mauvaise ! :) Je dois avouer que rien que le fait de savoir qu'on me lis me motiverais haha.**

 **Je pense poster aux alentours d'un chapitre tout les week-ends, si cette histoire plaît bien sûr.**

 **Bonne journée !**


	2. Conséquences

**_Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse milles fois pour le retard. J'avais prévu de poster chaque week-end, mais je me rend compte aujourd'hui que j'ai un train de vie assez instable entre mes cours et ma vie personnelle qui ne me permet pas de vous proposer des posts régulier._** **_Aussi ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous voyez qu'un chapitre a du retard, car il me semble plus judicieux qu'un chapitre ne soit poster qu'une fois prêt et pas à la hâte, ce qui évite considérablement les risques de se retrouver avec un travail bâclé, ce dont j'ai horreur. :)_** **_Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un chapitre de transition, je n'ai pas encore décider quand démarrera la trame principale, cela peut-être dans le prochain chapitre comme dans 3 chapitres plus tard, cela se décidera selon les envies de ma plume !_**

 ** _J'espère très sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous incite à me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, encourageante ou non, car c'est ce qui fait mon plus grand plaisir : celui d'être lue._** **_Je tiens à remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont félicité pour mon premier chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et encouragée !_**

 **Av** ** _ant de partir, j'aurais une petite question à poser Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer comment les autres auteurs réalisent les lignes (Au sens littéral, ce sont vraiment des lignes haha) qui leurs permettent de changer de situation ? Cela m'aiderait pour préserver quelque peu le suspens et pour la mise en page. :)_** **_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_**

 _C_ _hapitre 2 :_

 **Terre-1, S.T.A.R Labs.**

"Adieu, Kara." Les derniers mots de Cat résonnent dans sa tête alors que Kara essaye de rassembler ses esprits.

\- "Calme-toi, respire. Tu n'es pas morte." Elle se parle à elle-même afin de se remettre les idées claires. "De l'aide, tu dois trouver de l'aide." Kara ouvre les yeux et grimace à la sensation de brûlure qui en suit. En plissant les yeux, elle analyse la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve. Elle peut distinguer des lumières, des formes, des ombres. Progressivement, elle aperçoit ce qu'elle devine être un lit d'hôpital, puis un éléctrocardiogramme, des perfusions, des seringues...

\- "Génial, je suis au bon endroit." Dit-elle sarcastiquement à haute voix.

Au loin, elle entend ce qui s'apparente à être une bribe de conversation. Elle devine la voix d'une femme, puis de Barry, puis d'une autre femme encore.

Elle tente de crier à l'aide, mais de sa gorge ne sort qu'un murmure de détresse. Sachant qu'elle ne peut pas attendre qu'on la trouve, elle tente de se lever. Malheureusement, elle chute en arrière lorsqu'elle s'appuie sur son genoux. La kryptonite coule encore dans son organisme et sa peau est toujours brûlée par son contact. En plus de sa faiblesse elle sait qu'à l'heure actuelle elle doit ressembler à un monstre vert fluorescent. Tant pis, elle rassemble ses dernières forces et rampe au sol, comme une damnée comdamnée aux flammes de l'enfer. Elle avance sur ses coudes et traîne avec peine le fardeau que constituent ses jambes.

De son esprit se libèrent toute conscience de soi et de son environnement, elle n'est plus qu'une machine dont la mission est de suivre les voix qui dansent dans l'autre pièce. Chaque mètre lui enlève le peu de force qu'il lui reste, la faisant un peu plus sombrer chaque fois.

Après avoir traverser un long couloir de forme spirale, la voilà devant la salle d'où proviennent les voix. Bonne nouvelle pour elle : il s'agit de Barry et de son équipe, mauvaise nouvelle : ils lui tournent le dos. Elle tente de les appeler mais ne peut pas. Elle les regarde, impuissante, et attend qu'on la remarque. Puis elle pense à Alex et à ce qu'elle dirait si elle la voyait tout laisser tomber. Alors, elle ignore tant bien que mal la sensation de fraîcheur qui s'installe et parcourt tout son corps et tente de se faire remarquer.

\- "Barry.. Barry... Cisco..." Pas de réponse, elle parle trop bas. Dans un râle profond qui les font cette fois se retourner, elle les appelle à l'aide une dernière fois.

\- "Barry... Cisco.. je vous en prie.. aidez-moi."

Ses dernières forces l'abandonnent, et sa tête claque au sol. La dernière chose dont Kara se souviendra est le regard que Barry lui fait lorsqu'il court finalement vers elle pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

 **6 jours et 3 heures plus tard.**

Caitlin, à l'aide de Cisco et de Barry a allongé Kara dans le lit que la kryptonienne souffrante a vu lors de son arrivée sur Terre-1. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis qu'elle est tombée dans l'inconscience.

À dix-huit heures trente dans les laboratoires S.T.A.R se trouve l'ensemble de la team Flash. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour Kara, d'après Caitlin son état est désormais stable et ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne se réveille. À son chevet, Barry lui tient la main, non sans un regard gêné d'Iris.

\- "C'est impressionant de voir la femme la plus puissante du monde aussi vulnérable." Dit Cisco brisant le silence, une pointe de pitié dans sa voix.

\- "Même les plus puissants ne sont pas invulnérables, Cisco." Souffle Caitlin sur le même ton.

Barry sent que Kara ressère son emprise sur sa main, alors il saute de son siège et se tient au-dessus de son lit.

-"Hey Kara." Barry l'appelle et la secoue légèrement dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux. "Tu m'entends ?"

\- "Hmmmm." Elle grogne, cligne des yeux et s'étire. Toutes les personnes présentes se lèvent alors et se précipitent au bord de son lit. La vue de ses amis de Terre-1 lui rappelle tristement les évenements passés. "Je dois partir." Elle se lève brusquement dans l'optique de s'en aller seulement pour constater qu'un mal de crâne la force à se rasseoir.

\- "Hey doucement, tu te réveilles seulement de ton coma, ton corps est encore faible." Lui rappelle Caitlin de sa voix la plus calme et bienveillante.

\- "Mon.. coma ?" La fatigue emplifie sa confusion, et les personnes autour la regardant comme un animal l'empêche de se concentrer. "Combien de temps ?"

\- "Chérie.. Tu as dormi six jours complets." En même temps qu'elle prononce ces mots, Caitlin pose une main sur sa clavicule comme pour lui témoigner son soutien.

\- "Six jours.." Halete Kara. "Comment est-ce... comment c'est.." Kara est confuse, et ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est tombée dans le coma.

\- "Tu es venue à nous à la recherche d'aide, tu étais en piteux état. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?" Demande Caitlin.

\- "Ouais." Souffle-t-elle. Les informations des derniers instants qu'elle a vécu encore consciente remontent progressivement dans son cerveau.

\- "Alors, tu comptes nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu veux nous en parler ?" Lui demande gentiment Barry. Ils l'ont soignée mais n'ont eu aucune explication. Une chose est sûre : si elle ne veut pas en parler, il ne la forcerait pas.

\- "Eh bien," Kara replace une mèche de cheveux pour qu'ils ne voient pas ses yeux embuhés et se réinstalle dans son lit. "Une femme qui nous voue une haine profonde à mon cousin et moi pour nos pouvoirs a utiliser une sorte de.. diffuseur qui projette dans l'athmosphère des molécules de la seule matière capable de nous blesser, la kryptonite. Elle nous a laisser à Clark et moi un délai pour partir mais.." Kara s'arrête brusquement, réalisant qu'il manque quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dans la pièce. "CLARK !"

C'en est trop, un flot de larmes dévale ses joues tandis qu'elle réalise le destin tragique de son cousin. Elle couvre sa bouche de ses deux mains et sanglote violemment.

\- "Clark, il n'est.. pas là." Elle arrive à peine à prononcer ses mots, sa voix se coupe par ses haletements. "Il n'est pas là.." Elle ferme les yeux, s'aggripe les cheveux, remonte ses genoux jusqu'au menton et se berce brutalement en hurlant de sanglot. "Il n'est pas là, il n'a pas survécu, elle l'a tué .. elle l'a tué... elle l'a tué." Sa voix se brise et sa bouche se tord en une expression de douleur. "Il est mort.."

Caitlin pose une main sur son dos, Barry lui tiens la main et Iris lui carresse l'épaule, ils comprennent le moment horrible et inhumain que traverse leur amie.

\- " Et Alex... je l'ai perdue à jamais.." Sa voix se tourne en un cri de douleur. Barry attrape les poignets de la blonde contre sa volonté et s'adresse à elle, fort, doucement, strictement, comme pour la sortir de sa trans.

\- "Kara, ne pleure pas, calme-toi. Ça va aller, tu es ici en sécurité. Ne pleure pas." Kara se débat de son emprise sur ses poignets tout en hurlant et en pleurant.

\- "Tais-toi, ne me parle pas !" Elle lui hurle dessus. "Je les ai perdus. Ma famille, mes amis, mon monde, TOUT. Et je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai fait que perdre les gens que j'aime, encore !" Barry constate que Kara n'est pas en état de parler, elle est en état de choc. Aussi, il écarte ses deux mains luttantes contre son emprise, et la serre fort dans ses bras. Kara n'en démord pas et ne rend pas l'étreinte, à la place elle regarde dans le vide, les yeux inondés de larmes, le visage tordu de chagrin, les bras droits et les points fermés.

\- "Calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là, on est tous là... Tu pourras vivre ici, avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution. S'il--te-plaît Kara, calme-toi, je suis là." Il la berce calmement dans ses bras et elle semble se calmer, sans pour autant s'arrêter de pleurer. "Shhhhhh, là, c'est bon, ça va aller."

\- "Faites quelque chose, je ne vais jamais m'arrêter de pleurer." Supplie Kara. C'est vraiment un appel à l'aide et non une plaisenterie. Caitlin comprend le message et lui administre un sédatif.

Voyant Kara s'endormir, ils se regardent tous, penauds.

 **Plus tard.**

Kara se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Elle se trouve dans un lit deux places, dans une chambre à coucher somptueuse où les rayons du soleil transpercent les rideaux de soie rouges, provoquant une lumière tamisée.

Doucement, elle se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Passant devant un miroir gigantesque dans le couloir, elle remarque que son costume de Supergirl a laissé place à un jogging en cotton rouge un peu trop large pour elle et à un débardeur blanc. Une fois arrivée dans ce qui s'avère être le salon, elle remarque une silhouette sur le canapé. Il s'agit de Barry lisant un livre sur la mécanique quantique à grande vitesse. Il donne l'impression de ne même pas lire tellement les pages de son livre tournent à une vitesse folle.

\- "Hey.." Kara s'approche timidement de lui et fait un discret signe de la main. Il remarque son visage encore bouffi par sa précédente crise de larme.

\- "Hey Kara." Barry lui fait un petit sourire timide; pose son livre et tapote un fauteuil à proximité. "Comment te sens-tu?" Kara suit ses indications et s'asseois délicatement.

\- "Mieux, je suppose ?" Dit-elle , un léger faux sourire rassurant sur son visage.

\- "Kara je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Si je pouvais changer les choses je.." Elle l'interrompt en levant la main.

\- "Ce n'est pas ta faute Barry, ce n'est pas la peine de dire que tu es désolé. Tu sais, j'ai déjà perdu mon monde, une fois." Elle inspire lourdement. "Je le reperd aujourd'hui, et je devrait vivre avec cette douleur le reste de ma vie, tout comme j'ai vécu la perte de Krypton. C'est dur... comme tu ne peux à peine l'imaginer, mais ça ira. Ma Terre n'est pas morte, ma soeur n'est pas morte, mes amis ne sont pas morts. et même si ça me déchire d'être séparée d'eux, je sais qu'ils sont toujours là quelque part, en vie." Elle marque une pause. "Mais mon cousin ne l'est pas. J'ai perdu la seule chose qui me raccrochait à Krypton, et je vivrais ma haine envers Liliane Luthor avec plus de conviction chaque jour encore."

\- "Saches que tu n'es pas seule." Commence Barry. "Nous sommes là, et tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites." Il s'arrête et la regarde dans les yeux. "Mes condoléances pour ton cousin Kara. Mais si je peux me permettre de te conseiller, ne laisse pas ta haine t'assombrir. Aujourd'hui, ton cousin n'est plus. Aujourd'hui, aussi horrible que cela est tu es la dernière fille de Krypton." Sa voix devint plus sombre aux prochains mots. "Aujourd'hui et en ce jour tu représentes un héritage, celui d'une planète morte. Ta colère ne te rendra pas meilleure, l'amour que tu portes à ton défunt cousin, à ta mère, et toutes les personnes que tu as perdu lui, te rendra plus forte. Et tu es destinée à.. tellement de grandes choses Kara. Tu ne devrais pas laisser la haine et la rancoeur entâcher la personne que tu es." Il pose une main sur son épaule, et joue avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux.

\- "C'est drôle.. c'est exactement ce que Cat m'a dit avant que je ne vienne ici." Remarque Kara, l'amertume dans sa voix.

\- "Alors peut-être que ce n'est pas juste une coïncidence ?" Sourit Barry.

\- "Je n'en sais rien.." Kara pause ses mains sur ses cuisses comme pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. "Pour en revenir au présent, je me demandais, qu'est-ce que je fais ici et d'où sortent ces vêtements ?" Demande Kara.

\- "Hum, eh bien." Barry se redresse et glousse légèrement. "Je t'ai amenée ici en courant, ce qui est mon appartement au passage, pour que tu puisses te reposer autre part que dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je t'ai ramenée chez moi et mise dans mon lit."

\- "Woaw, même étant le bolide écarlate on peut dire que tu ne perds vraiment pas ton temps " Kara rit légèrement et Barry remarque que ses yeux brillent de la douce lueur qui leurs sont si caractéristique.

\- "Ne joues pas sur les mots." Un rire franc sort de sa bouche. " Quand tu étais finalement couchée j'ai réalisé que tu étais toujours dans ton costume, ce qui n'est objectivement pas le plus agréable pour domir."

\- "Donc tu as dérangé Caitlin pour qu'elle vienne.. me changer ?" Demande une Kara coupable mais aussi amusée.

\- "Pas exactement, hum j'ai changé moi-même tes vêtements en super-vitesse." Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête. "Je jure que je n'ai pas regardé. Le jogging est l'un des miens et Iris a oublié le débardeur que tu portes lorsqu'elle a quitter l'appartement."

\- "Oh, vous ne vivez plus ensemble ?" Demande Kara.

\- "Non." Il soupire. "Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de Savitar, le super-sonique en armure dont la vélocité est supérieure à celle de tout les autres speedsters et qui en a après moi ? Disons juste que c'était beaucoup de pression pour nous deux." Barry expédie le sujet avec un geste de sa main. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler de la perte de son premier et unique amour.

\- "Je suis désolée pour toi Barry, Iris était formidable." Dit sincèrement la belle blonde.

\- "Ouais, et elle l'est toujours." Affirme t-il, arborant un sourire de nostalgie. "En tout cas, puisqu'il n'y a plus que moi tu peux prendre le lit, le canapé ne me dérange vraiment pas."

\- "Euh hein ?" Kara ne comprend pas.

\- "C'est bon Kara je t'assures." Barry secoue la tête. "Je veux dire, tu es nouvelle ici, tu n'as nulle part où vivre ni dormir alors on peut juste partager mon appartement. En plus, je t'avoue que je m'ennuie tout seul depuis qu'Iris n'est plus là." Il sourit niaisement. Il était heureux de pouvoir aider un ami dans le besoin. Et il doit l'avouer, il se sent seul ces derniers temps.

\- "Vraiment Barry, c'est gentil de ta part mais ça me gène d'accepter. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger et voyons les choses en face, on se connaît à peine, alors de là à partager un appartement.."

\- "Tu sais que tu ne me gênes pas ! Et de plus, ce sera l'occasion de mieux se connaître." Barry tente d'argumenter . "Si ça peut te faire plaisir dès que tu auras de l'argent tu pourras payer la nourriture." Ils rient ensemble, considérant la grande quantité de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient ingérer.

\- "Bon, et bien dans ce cas.. colocataires ?" Kara sourit et lui tend la main.

\- "Colocataires." Sourit Barry en lui serrant la main.

\- "En revanche tu gardes ton lit ! C'est non-négociable. Je ne veux pas empiéter ton espace plus que je ne le fait déjà. D'autant plus que le canapé est trop petit pour toi, et la place n'est pas un problème pour moi, je peux voler en dormant." Kara fait une pause et regarde l'appartement autour d'elle. "Et c'est un grand lit aérien que je vois là."

\- "Oh vraiment tu peux voler en dormant ?" Il sourit en la regardant d'un air idiot, comme si elle plaisantait.

\- "Ouais carrément." Kara lui fait signe de s'écarter en mimant un geste de dépoussiérage avec sa main. "Regarde et admire." Elle ferme les yeux et se met sur la pointe des pieds, préparant son corps pour l'envole. Une seconde passe, puis deux, puis trois, et rien. Elle se sent ridicule. "Stupide kryptonite." Elle remet son plein-pied au sol et couvre son visage, rouge de honte. Elle oubliait qu'à cause de la kryptonite elle n'a temporairement plus ses pouvoirs.

Barry la regarde, incrédule tandis que Kara marmonne et juronne, puis un silence prend place. Un premier gloussement de Barry viens briser le silence, suivit peu après d'un autre de Kara, avant que le tout ne se transforme en un fou-rire indomptable. Ils rient à ne plus pouvoir respirer, comme pour figer le temps, comme pour s'éloigner quelques minutes des évènements récents. Ils rient, à s'en tenir les côtes, à en avoir un point de côté, ils rient à n'en plus savoir pourquoi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux se calment et s'affalent, Kara dans le fauteuil et Barry sur le canapé, tiraillés par leur récent afflux d'émotion. Cependant, Kara brise cet état de béatitude.

\- "Barry.. penses-tu que j'ai perdu mon monde à tout jamais ?" Il soupire, frappé par le dur retour à la réalité.

\- "Je n'en ai aucune idée, Kara, j'espère que non." Il feint l'ignorance pour ne pas la blesser.

\- "Ouais, ça craint."

 ** _Si ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! :)_**


	3. Faire dans la dentelle

**Eh oui, contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse particulière si ce n'est les cours, Noël, tout ça.. :) Par ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui contient un peu plus d'action que les précédents. Nous ne sommes encore pas dans l'histoire principale, même si nous entrons lentement dedans, je pense avoir à peu près trouvé mon créneau et nous devrions y rentrer dans 2 à 4 chapitres. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant !**

 **H _eroWitch : Une superbe idylle... tu verras dans les prochains chapitres :D Je réserve disons quelques surprises. Mais de toute évidence il est clair que j'aime avoir une certaine relation entre Kara et Barry qui je trouve n'est pas assez mise en avant lors des crossovers du show. (Par là j'entends une relation platonique, même si j'avoue avoir un penchant pour le Karry. Ahah)_**

 ** _Nezonn : Si tu savais à quel point ton commentaire me touche et à quel point le fait que tu te sois créer un compte uniquement pour cette histoire me fait plaisir et me motive énormément à continuer l'histoire ! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira autant. ;) Encore merci pour tout tes compliments pour le moins flatteur !_**

 **Encore merci à toute les personnes qui postent des commentaires. Je me répète sans aucun doute mais le fait que ma fiction soit en française me faisait douter quant à sa rédaction, j'avais peur de faire un bide monumental alors disons que voir vos commentaires est vraiment rassurant et me motive énormément ! C'est pourquoi j'encourage bien évidemment les personnes qui lisent mais ne commentent pas à laisser un petit mot, ne serait-ce juste que pour signaler qu'ils sont là. J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas désintéresser de ma fiction, mais je préfère ne sortir un chapitre que lorsqu'il est prêt plutôt que de me forcer à en sortir un si je suis en manque d'inspiration. De toute façon soyez sûrs d'une chose : je finirais cette histoire, je ne sais juste pas la longueur et le temps que cela prendra, même si j'imagine quelque chose d'assez conséquent, que ce soit en terme de longueur ou de temps.**

 **Bon, assez de blabla et sans tarder, le prochain chapitre !**

 _Chapitre 3_ : _Faire dans la dentelle._

Une alarme résonne dans la pièce alors que Barry ouvre les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il se frotte les yeux et se lève, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour fait couler du café pour lui et sa nouvelle colocataire. Assis sur une chaise de la grande cuisine ouverte qui donne sur le salon, il remarque que Kara est toujours enfouie dans les couvertures du canapé, dormant paisiblement.

Cela fait une semaine que lui et Kara ont débuté leur collocation, mais les pouvoirs de cette dernière ont encore du mal à se manifester. Faute de lampes solaires pour recharger son corps vidé par la kryptonite, voler lui demande assez d'énergie. Sa force est désormais supérieure à celle d'un bodybuilder moyen, tandis que sa vision thermique peine à atteindre les 100 degrés. Elle a encore du mal à s'adapter avec des pouvoirs aussi faibles, ce qui lui fait revivre ses premières expositions à un soleil jaune sur Terre-38 et par conséquent la perte plus récente de cette dernière. Combien de fois Barry l'a t-il entendu essayer d'étouffer ses sanglots la nuit ? Il ne sait pas. Mais ses blessures sont encore trop vives, trop profondes pour essayer de les panser, alors il la laisse pleurer la nuit et feindre le bien-être le jour. Si cela consiste pour elle en une façade pour ne pas s'effondrer, il ne l'en privera pas.

Il se prépare sans bruit, vacillant entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, veillant toujours à restreindre la luminosité pour ne pas la réveiller. Lavé, coiffé et habillé; il est désormais prêt. Il pose une tasse et quelques petites viennoiseries sur la table de la salle à manger ainsi qu'un petit mot et le voilà parti. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kara sourit en se réveillant lorsqu'elle remarque le petit-déjeuner copieux qui l'attend, ainsi que le post-it bleu qui repose au coin de la table : "Parti à S.T.A.R Labs, rejoins-nous quand tu seras prête. N'oublie pas de faire une machine, coloc'. :)" Elle plie le mot dans sa main et porte la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

 **Salle de contrôle des laboratoires S.T.A.R.**

\- "Donc, sur Terre-38 l'enterrement du cousin de Kara se déroule dans trois jours ?" Demande Caitlin à Barry.

\- "Oui, et je pensais que nous pourrions y aller. Kara ne peut pas s'y rendre à cause de l'athmosphère irradiée, mais nous rien ne nous y empêche ! Tout ce que l'on a à faire c'est ouvrir une brèche, nous y rendre et filmer. Vous savez, là-bas Superman et Supergirl sont mondialement estimés et aimés, des milliers de personnes seront présentes dans les rues pour rendre hommage à leur héro. Ça lui fera certainement du bien de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule ." Il tente de convaincre ses amis mais remarque qu'ils ne sont pas très enthousiastes.

\- "Je ne sais pas Barry, elle porte toujours le deuil de son cousin. Tu ne penses pas que voir ces images l'attristerait plus que ça ne la réconforterais ?" Cisco reste mitigé.

\- "Eh bien, à vrai dire il n'a pas tord Barry, tu sais que Kara se sent toujours coupable de la mort de son cousin." Note Joe. Iris remarque la déception dans le visage de Barry, elle s'approche donc et pose ses mains sur son bras et son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient.

\- "Barry, je sais que tu veux bien faire et que tu veux qu'elle se sente mieux, tout comme moi, tous comme nous ! Mais Kara est toujours affligée et abattue par la mort de Kal-El. Ne va pas rajouter du poids à son tourment avec des images de ses obsèques." Lui explique calmement Iris. Il est vrai qu'elle se sent indubitablement concernée par l'épreuve que traverse la douce kryptonienne. Elle ne l'avait vu que peu de fois, mais cela avait suffit à Iris pour remarquer la personne de qualitée qu'était Kara. Caitlin qui, assistant jusque là au spectacle et à la tournure que prennent les événements sans dire un mot sort soudainement du silence.

\- "Vous savez," Commence t-elle en se levant de son siège et en tournant autour de ses amis. " Je pense que Barry a raison. Vous êtes là, à faire dans la dentelle avec Kara comme si elle était une poupée fragile qui allait se briser, mais ne pensez-vous pas que si elle le pouvait, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à y assister ?" Elle se triture les doigts. "Elle voudrait y assister, car c'est ce que l'on fait quand une personne que l'on aime vient de mourir. On surmonte le chagrin, la perte et la plaie béante que laisse le disparu pour se recceuilir une dernière fois, pour garder l'image d'une personne qui a marqué non pas seulement notre vie, mais tant d'autres aussi. En voulant la protéger, vous la privez en quelque sorte, elle voudrait voir à quel point son cousin était important et aimé." Elle marque une pose, regarde ses pieds et avale sa salive avant de relever la tête. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir Ronnie une dernière fois. Et si, à l'époque j'avais eu une chance d'assister à son enterrement même à distance j'aurais tout donner pour la saisir. Si nous pouvons lui procurer ces images, alors cette décision n'est pas à débattre, nous le ferons, pour Kara." Sa voix est contrite par les remords. Joe s'avance prudemment et enroule son bras droit sur ses épaules.

\- "D'accord, nous le ferons, pour Kara." Lui assure-t-il empathiquement.

\- "Pour Kara." Répètent simplement les autres, leurs regards dans le vide.

Des bruits de talons claquent contre le sol du couloir voisin, les forçant à changer de sujet. Dans le cadre de la porte se tient à présent Kara, ayant laissé tombé ses lunettes et présentant des cheveux relâchés tombants en cascade sur ses épaules.

\- "Bonjour tout le monde !" Salue-t-elle d'un signe de la main, se rapprochant de Barry et arborant un rire nerveux. "Hey Barry ! Je voulais ta dire, on a eu... comme un problème avec la machine à laver." Elle sourit nerveusement. "J'ai voulu lancer un lavage à froid et..." Elle interrompt sa tirade joyeuse en constatant que tous sont installés près des ordinateurs et expriment des visages maussades. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous la tête de quelqu'un qui viens d'enterrer quelqu'un ? Est-ce que j'interromps quelque-chose ?" Elle fronce les sourcils et pointe son doigt d'un signe interrogateur.

\- "Oh non !" Réponds Cisco un peu trop vite, secouant ses mains de panique. "C'est juste... tu sais, le train-train habituel, briefing matinal autour d'un café..." Il est coupé par une Kara fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Dans ce cas, où sont les cafés ?" Demande-t-elle incrédule. Joe réussi à échapper au malaise grâce à un coup de téléphone, le poussant à changer de pièce. Caitlin se plonge dans son ordinateur tandis qu'Iris feint une envie pressante. Barry roule des yeux puis accélère en un éclair hors de la salle revenant avec un carton contenant des cafés à emporter de chez CCJitters.

\- "Juste-là, nous aimons juste quand c'est, tu sais, tout juste chaud." Répond-t-il dans un clin d'œil, frôlant la moquerie. Kara soupire et laisse tomber.

\- "Hum, très bien.. Alors ce briefing, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demande Kara mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Caitlin répond la première, sortant de son écran.

\- "À vrai dire c'est plutôt calme depuis que tu es arrivée sur Terre, tellement calme que c'en est perturbant. Savitar n'est pas réapparu ni n'a tenté de tendre de piège à Barry, pas de méta-humain fou qui s'est découvert une passion pour le crime, pas même une histoire de voyage dans le temps. Non, c'est plutôt calme." De sa bouche elle fait la moue en même temps qu'elle énumère les risques possible de menace. Joe revient de son appel téléphonique en courant, essouflé.

\- "Barry on a un problème, le capitaine Singh a appelé, un homme fait voler des voitures dans la grande avenue près de l'animalerie, et même s'il ne l'a pas demandé spécifiquement, l'aide de Flash serait la bienvenue." Peine-t-il à articuler entre ses essoufflements.

\- "Parfois je me dis que je devrais juste garder ma bouche fermée." Se résigne Caitlin s'affalant au fond de son siège et se maudissant d'avoir tenté l'univers.

\- "J'y vais tout de suite." Affirme t-il accélérant dans son costume Flash en déclenchant une rafale de vent avant de partir pour le lieu indiqué. Kara court dans le couloir par lequel est parti Barry.

\- "Hey, attends moi !" Crie-t-elle dans le couloir désormais vide. Elle se précipite vers Cisco. "Où est mon costume ? Tu as fini d'y intégrer les liens de communication ? Non tu sais quoi laisse, ça peut attendre, j'ai retenu le chemin pour S.T.A.R labs. " Dit-elle, impatiente de retourner sur le terrain.

\- "Hum, Kara ?" Appelle Caitlin. "Ce n'est pas que je veux te couper dans ton élan mais... que comptes-tu faire exactement ?" Sa voix est douce et calme.

\- "Eh bien, tu sais, allez voir le méchant, et hum, bam ?" Répond-t-elle en mimant un coup de poing comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et ne comprenant pas pourquoi Caitlin lui pose la question. Cisco intervient cependant.

\- "Tu n'es pas au summum de ta puissance, tu commence à peine à retrouver tes pouvoirs. Ne le prend pas mal, Kara, mais ta vulnérabilité sur le terrain serait un poid pour Barry et le freinerait plus que ça ne l'aiderait." Il tourne la tête et lève les mains en signe de non-agression lorsque Kara lui jette un regard noir.

\- "Très bien ! Alors je vais juste m'asseoir ici et regarder notre plus grand héro Barry à l'action." Se réjouit-elle de façon sarcastique et puéril, tombant sur une chaise devant les écrans.

Barry court à grande vitesse jusqu'à l'avenue dont Joe lui avait parlé. Arrivé sur place, il constate que des gens courent en criant, fuyant une ribembelle d'objets en tout genre qui volent à travers les rue pour s'écraser contre le trottoir. Il virevolte entre les projectiles jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'homme à l'origine de l'attaque. Il s'agit d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la peau blanche et à la chevelure blonde parfaitement coiffée, habillé d'un élégant costume trois pièces gris aux rayures blanches. Voyant l'éclair rouge si caractéristique accélérer et s'arrêter devant lui, il s'exclame :

\- "Ah, Flash ! Je n'attendais plus que toi !" Il laisse s'écraser la voiture qui tenait en lévitation au sol. "C'est dingue ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour attirer l'attention d'une célébrité !" S'exclame-t-il de façon théâtrale.

\- "Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Crache t-il. L'homme en face de lui déborde d'arrogance et ne manque pas d'énerver Barry.

\- "Chaque chose en son temps, Flash." Il marche avec intimidation en direction de Barry. "Je parie que tu te demandes comment j'ai obtenu mes pouvoirs. Eh bien, pour tout te dire moi aussi, je me suis réveillé une nuit, avec une douleur horrible dans ma tête, de par là des images, des souvenirs me sont revenus à la mémoire. Des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les miens, des souvenirs d'une autre vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni même comment j'ai obtenu toutes ces capacités. Ce que je sais, c'est que ces pouvoir sont une infâme malédiction qui me coûte ma normalité. Et le seul responsable, c'est toi." Il le pointe du doigt montant le ton. "Tu es le responsable de mon malheur, Flash. " À cet instant précis, Cisco réussi à se connecter aux caméras de sécurité de l'animalerie. Barry peut l'entendre dans son oreillette marmonner sur la façon dont Robinns a obtenu ses pouvoirs. Il a très bien compris d'où venait son erreur et de quoi Robbins lui parlait, il parlait de Flashpoint.

\- "Tu es au courant pour Flashpoint ? Co-comment .. ?" Il reste stupéfait. Bien que la plupart des gens qui ont récupérer leurs capacités de Flashpoint avaient conscience de leurs vies antérieures, aucunes ne savaient qu'il en était le responsable. Robbins sourit malicieusement voyant l'incompréhension de Flash.

\- "Savitar est venu à moi." Il jubile plus encore le voyant se raidir. "Il a offert de me retirer mes pouvoirs, ainsi que tout mes souvenirs de Flashpoint pour que je puisse retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est te capturer et te livrer à lui pour qu'il puisse exercer son plan sans que tu n'interviennes." Il tend la main du côté droit. "Et crois moi, je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance." Un banc de l'espace publique se soulève et se dirige à grande vitesse vers Barry. Il court et l'esquive de justesse.

À S.T.A.R Labs, l'équipe réunie autour des ordinateurs assiste au combat depuis les caméras de sécurité. Caitlin sursaute et retient son souffle chaque fois qu'un projectile frôle Barry. Ils le voient courir et vaciller entre la multitude d'objets pour se diriger vers Robinns. Mais l'atteindre n'est pas une mince affaire, entre protéger les civils qui assistent malgré le danger au combat et l'habilité de Robbins à anticiper ses déplacements rapides, il peine à s'approcher de lui. Kara cependant ne prend pas le combat au sérieux et commente avec amusement et désinvolture le combat depuis la salle de contrôle, toujours vexée des propos de Cisco. Lorsqu'un pot de fleur vole en direction d'une femme âgée, Barry accélère vers elle pour la mettre en sécurité dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il revient, il est frappé par le-dit pot de fleur de plein fouet, le faisant rouler par terre.

\- "Qu'il est merveilleuuux !" S'exclame faussement Kara pour souligner la chute de Barry. Un sac à main vient cette fois le frapper durement dans l'abdomen.

"Qu'il est fabuleuux !" Elle se lève de son siège et tape dans ses mains, sous le regard amusé de Caitlin. Bien sûr, elle se souciait de lui, mais elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème, alors elle en profitait pour taquiner Cisco et faire la grande enfant.

Barry se relève et court à vitesse grand V vers Robinns, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir puis le surprend par derrière en lui tenant les poignets.

\- "C'est fini Robbins ! Tu viens avec moi." Hurle-t-il dans ses oreilles, lui ordonnant de cesser. Robbins fronce les sourcils puis sourit.

\- "À ta place je lâcherais mes poignets, Flash." Prévient-il. À la réponse négative qu'il entend, il ne dit rien et se contante de sourire. "Très bien, c'est ton choix." Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. Barry sent une force s'exercer sur son auriculaire gauche. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, un gros "crack" se fait entendre, suivit d'un cri de douleur de Barry. Son doigt est désormais fracturé et est remonté jusqu'au dos de sa main. Il n'en lâche pas moins les poignets du télékinésiste, affrontant la douleur avec peine mais sachant pertinemment que sa fracture serait guérie dans approximativement une heure ou peut-être plus, grâce à sa guérison rapide. Une larme de douleur s'échappe de ses yeux lorsque son majeur et son annuaire se brisent à leurs tour, rejoignants son auriculaire sur le dos de sa main. Finalement, la douleur trop intense a raison de sa détermination et il lâche ses poignets. Il peut entendre des gémissements d'horreur provenants de ses amis de S.T.A.R Labs dans ses oreillettes.

Robbins se retourne vers le speedster désormais agenouillé à cause de la douleur. Il tend une main et le fait voler dans les airs, le claquant contre un mur pour le désorienter. Tendant son autre main, il déracine un lampadaire du béton et le dirige vers Barry. En serrant son poing, le lampadaire se plie et vient s'enrouler autour de lui. Barry tente de vibrer à travers, mais constate qu'il n'y arrive pas. Robbins esquisse un sourire.

\- "Ne te fatigues pas. Savitar ne m'a pas seulement appris comment mes pouvoirs m'étaient parvenus, il m'a aussi appris à les contrôler. Et parmi tout ses enseignements, l'un s'est révélé très utilie contre les supersoniques; la capacité de faire vibrer les objets depuis le simple atome pour que tu ne puisses pas phaser à travers." Il inspire profondément et étend ses deux bras. "Voyons à présent jusqu'où mon pouvoir peut-il aller."

Il ferme les yeux et penche ses deux mains au-dessus de Barry, toujours coincé par le poteau. Son corps se met à convulser contre toute volonté mais il ne ressent aucune douleur. En revanche, il remarque que la taille et l'envergure de Robbins augmentent de façon exponentielle. Ses bras semblent mesurer des mètres tandis que sa tête est de taille égale à celle d'une montgolfière et ses main à celle d'une voiture. Autour de lui, le paysage semble lui aussi grandir. À moins que... non, ce n'est pas possible. Si ?

Et merde, c'est lui qui a rapetissé.

Dans le centre de communication de S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris et Kara assistent avec stupeur au rendu des caméras. Sur les images, ils voient le corps ligoté de Barry rapetisser à vue d'œil, ainsi que le sourire de satisfaction de Robbins, penché au-dessus de lui.

\- "Mince, mince, mince , c'est vraiment pas bon !" Cisco se tient le visage de panique, cherchant une solution.

\- "Tu penses toujours que je ne devrais pas y aller ?" Se précipite Kara, visiblement énervée. "Car à moins que tu n'ais une autre solution, on se retrouve avec un Barry de la taille d'une balle de golf que ce type va prendre et livrer à Savitar." Son ton est accusateur et sans appel. L'heure n'est plus à la rigolade quand la vie de Barry est en jeu. Cisco s'arrête de tourner en rond machinalement et la pointe du doigt, s'agrippant les cheveux de sa main gauche.

\- "Tu as raison. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Barry comme ça. Hum.. attends une minute." Il court dans la salle d'à côté et en revient avec un mannequin. "Voici ton costume, j'y ai intégré les liens de communications, reliés directement à notre centre de contrôle pour que l'on ai directement accès à tes fonctions vitales et à tes coordonnées géologique." Il marque une pause, puis appuie sur l'armoirie de la maison des El. "En appuyant sur le symbole, ton costume déploie des panneaux solaires qui réfléchiront directement la lumière du soleil sur ta peau. Ça devrait t'aider à accumuler assez de puissance pour faire face à Robbins. C'est très peu visible mais aussi très peu confortable lorsqu'ils sont déployés, veille juste à ne pas en abuser pour ne pas restreindre tes mouvements." Son expression n'est pas aussi enjouée et démonstrative que lorsqu'il dévoile un nouveau costume ou des nouveaux ajouts pour Barry, son ton et son visage sont formels et solennels. "Ramène-le nous à là maison." Il lui laisse une légère tape sur l'épaule ainsi qu'un léger sourire coupable.

Kara acquiesce légèrement et file à toute vitesse dans son costume. Avant de partir elle se retourne une dernière fois.

\- "Et si jamais il me rétrécit moi aussi ? Comment est-ce que je peux l'arrêter ?" Demande Kara non pas anxieuse mais réfléchie. Cisco sourit.

\- "Vole Kara, vole." Piaille-t-il fièrement. Kara hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension avant de s'envoler par la baie vitrée. Caitlin s'approche de Cisco, les bras croisés.

\- "Tu t'y sentais obligé, n'est-ce pas ?" Caitlin glousse et s'appuie contre le bureau.

\- "Ouais." Confirme-t-il, rêveur.

Kara arrive sur les lieux quelques trentaines de secondes plus tard. Sur place, elle remarque Robbins remonter tranquillement la rue, ainsi que les voitures de polices retourner et quelques agents à terre.

\- "Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu ne m'attends pas pour la fête ?" Lui crie-t-elle, provocante. Robbins se retourne et inspire lourdement.

\- "Encore une pseudo justicière ? Pitié. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages." D'un geste simple de la main il soulève un pavé de trottoir et l'envoie voler vers Kara, mimant un bâillement. "Ils auraient au moins pu faire l'effort de m'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que la petite fille en jupette et en collants." Il s'arrête et se raidit lorsque l'inconnue devant lui balaye les pavés de trottoir d'un revers de la main comme s'il s'agissait de gouttes de pluie. "Comment.. ?"

\- "Alors, impressionné ?" Jubile-t-elle en écartant les bras, se donnant en spectacle. "Et si on passait toute la partie où l'on se demande qui nous sommes et ce que nous voulons et que tu me disais directement où est Flash ?" Propose Kara, lassée.

\- "Alors c'est ça, tu es ici pour Flash ? Tu le veux ? Il est ici." Il fouille dans sa poche de veston assez large et en sort le corps minuscule d'un Barry inconscient. "Reste à savoir si tu auras le cran de venir le chercher. Tu sais, il a ruiné ma vie de par ses actions incroyablements égoïstes et irréfléchies. Ma femme me prend pour un monstre et a peur de moi. Mon fils vit chaque jour dans la peur de me contrarié à cause de Flash. Le seigneur Savitar m'a tout expliqué. Ne réalises tu pas que..." Kara n'écoute plus et le laisse divaguer alors qu'elle regarde avec envie le poteau qui a servi à ligoté Barry. Abandonnant toute bonne foi, elle le saisit d'un geste ridicule et le brandit violemment contre la tête du télékinésiste, le rendant inconscient.

\- "Parfois j'en ai juste marre de faire dans la dentelle." Elle soupire, saisit le corps inerte de Robbins ainsi que celui beaucoup plus petit de Barry, le cale dans une petite sacoche prévue à cet effet puis s'envole dans les airs.

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle sous-jacente, une silhouette correspondant aux traits de Savitar sans armure observe la scène.

\- "Oh Kara, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu viens de déclencher." Il s'en va, satisfait.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je m'excuse encore pour la longueur d'attente. N'oubliez pas le commentaire qui fait toujours plaisir et qui motive !**


	4. Toc, Toc

**Bonjour à tous. Je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour le retard immense que ce chapitre a prit. Un manque d'inspiration je suppose ? Quoi qu'il en soit voici le prochain chapitre ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour écourter au maximum les délais jusqu'au prochain chapitre. :)**

 **Encore merci à HeroWitch et à Nezonn pour vos commentaires toujours réguliers, cela me fait extrêmement chaud au coeur ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Une fois de plus, au risque de me répéter j'incite les personnes qui lisent mais qui ne commentent pas à faire savoir leurs présence, ne serait-ce que pour marquer votre soutiens pour la suite**

Chapitre 4 : _« Toc, Toc »_

Dans la salle de contrôle des laboratoires S.T.A.R, Kara fait son apparition par l'entrée qui donne sur le couloir. Exténuée par le vole et la capture de Robbins, elle jette avec non-chalance le corps du criminel au sol. Joe s'en saisit et le transporte vers une l'une des cellule du pipeline. Remarquant les perles de sueur coulants sur son front, Caitlin se précipite pour lui apporter une chaise. Elle s'écroule dessus, les autres la laissent se reposer quelques instants.

\- "Toutes mes félicitations, tu as été géniale." Lui susurre fièrement Cisco à l'oreille, regrettant ses précédents propos. Malgré les améliorations du costume, il sait que Kara n'a pas eu le temps d'accumuler suffisamment d'énergie solaire dans ses cellules et qu'elle a été contrainte de puiser dans ses forces pour assurer le vole et le transport du corps du Robbins.

\- "Merci." Elle sourit. "Je suis totalement épuisée, mais c'est de la bonne fatigue." Elle laisse un rire guilleret sortir de sa bouche, avant de prendre un air plus sombre. "Mais Barry il est..." Elle sursaute et se redresse vivement, tapotant son corps à la recherche de la sacoche contenant Barry. Elle sent le cuir de la sacoche effleurer sa main, puis se sent soulagée.

\- "Oh, génial tu as récupéré Barry. Donne-le moi, il faut que j'effectue des tests pour découvrir comment lui rendre sa taille originale." Caitlin tend la main attendant que Kara lui transmette la sacoche, seulement pour tomber sur le visage d'une Kara renfrognée qui aggripe la sacoche comme une enfant agripperais son jouet.

\- "Heuuh.." Elle hésite un moment avant de glousser légèrement. "Le truc c'est que.. Robbins a rétrécit son corps, mais ses vêtements eux sont restés à leur taille normal, ce qui fait que... vous voyez.. ?" Elle fait un signe de tête vers la sacoche pour souligner l'évidence. Caitlin se résigne, murmurant un « Oh » d'anticipation.

\- "Est-ce qu'il est toujours assomé ? Tu entends encore son rythme cardiaque ?" Demande Iris, inquiète.

Kara tend l'oreille mais ne décèle aucun bruit. À vrai dire, elle ne saurait dire s'il sagit de son ouïe accrue qui lui fait défaut suite au manque de radiations ou bien si c'est le cœur de Barry qui s'est arrêté. Caitlin paniquée, préférant prévenir que guérir ouvre avec appréhension la sacoche en y plongeant directement sa main. Elle tâte le fond, à la recherche de Barry pour prélever un quelconque pouls. Sentant enfin la chaire molle sous ses doigts, elle sursaute néanmoins et lâche un cri strident lorsque des bras minuscules se mettent à agripper son doigt.

\- "Il est en vie ! Il est en vie !" S'écrie-t-elle totalement paniquée, se jetant en arrière pour inspirer. Elle ne s'y attendais vraiment pas. Sentir quelque chose d'aussi minuscule vous agripper le doigt lorsque vous ne regardez pas, c'est comme.. une araignée qui vous attaque. "Barry, tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !" Maudit-elle de toute sa rancoeur.

Dans la sacoche en cuir posée sur les genoux de Kara, une petite tête pas plus grosse qu'une bille dépasse légèrement de l'ouverture.

Barry, le visage rouge, halete à la recherche d'air.

\- "De l'air ! De l'air !" Hoquet-Il. "Sérieusement vous ne m'avez pas entendu !? Ça fait plus de cinq minutes que je crie à l'appel d'air !" Il se calme, récupérant une respiration plus lente.

\- "Désolé mec, il faut dire que les sons ne sont pas très portants s'ils viennent d'une si petite gorge." S'excuse Cisco, relevant ses mains en signe de pardon.

\- "Oooh tu es si mignon, tu ressembles à un adorable petit chipmunk !" Se moque. Elle se ressaisit vite. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler mignon, c'était trop intime. Ils ne sont plus ensemble, et bien que leur relation soit en façade toujours de bonne qualité, il y a toujours cette atmosphère gênante entre les deux. Ils sont comme deux aimants qui autrefois s'attiraient mais qui se sont repoussés du jour au lendemain; même la plus douce approche fait se repousser l'autre sans pour autant l'éloigner totalement, capable de restés proche gardant cependant un écart entre les deux. C'est Kara qui chasse le malaise en gazouillant fièrement.

\- "Petit, léger et rapide, tu es comme une balle humaine, c'est adorable." Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux du bout de son doigt, puis remet la sacoche en place. "Je suppose que le fait que je prenne le lit à l'appartement pour le moment ne te dérange pas. J'ai repéré un gant de toilette très confortable pour te servir de matelas et je suis presque sûre d'avoir une magnifique feuille de sopalin ainsi pour te couvrir au chaud." Elle se moque. Les veines sur le front de Barry sont sur le point d'exploser du fait de son agacement.

\- "Les gars c'est sérieux ! Comment est-ce que je vais retrouver ma taille normale ? C'est humiliant ! Je suis petit, nu et j'ai bien conscience qu'à l'heure actuelle je ressemble à un jouet." Se plaint-il. Ils sont immenses et cela le fait se sentir si impuissant, à leurs merci, inutile. L'un d'entre eux pourrait aussi bien ouvrir la bouche et l'avaler tout rond s'ils avaient un penchant pour le cannibalisme.

\- "Eh bien, nous allons commencer par aller au magasin de jouet chercher une jolie tenue à ta taille. Cisco, Caitlin et ce monsieur... HR c'est ça ? Pourrons rester ici et chercher une solution à ton problème ?" Propose Kara.

\- "Je m'occupe de couvrir ton absence au boulot." Annonce Joe faisant signe à Barry plus petit.

\- "Comptez sur moi pour couvrir tous les crimes qui pulluleront dans la ville pendant l'absence de Flash." Ajoute Wally, déterminé.

\- "Quant à moi je vais juste.. vous savez.." Divague Iris, délaissant son sentiment d'inutilité et se contentant d'une moue plate.

\- "Barry..." Kara baisse la tête vers ses genoux, là où Barry dépasse légèrement de la sacoche. "J'aurais sûrement besoin de ta carte bancaire, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'emploi et je n'ai toujours pas d'argent."

\- "Ah les femmes ! Toutes des croqueuses de diamant, j'adore ça ! C'est excellent !" HR ricane et note des mots dans son carnet, prenant en compte la situation cocasse pour poursuivre son roman.

\- "Hum, hein ?" Kara s'exclame, visiblement outrée.

\- "Oh euh, rien. On y va ?" Il ferme son carnet dans un clap puis se tourne vers Caitlin et Cisco. Chacun part de son coté effectuer la tâche qui lui est incombée.

Dans le magasin de jouet, les rayons sont marqués par les allées et venues d'une femme. Vacillant tantôt au rayon princesse, tantôt au rayon figurine, faisant escale au rayon poupée avant de s'arrêter au rayon jouet pour jeune garçon; sa détermination n'a l'air d'avoir d'égale que son exigence.

Tenant la main de sa mère, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouquins l'observe avec intrigue. "Celui-là est trop grand." Marmonne l'étrange dame qui fronce les sourcils. "Celui-ci est trop petit." S'offusque-t-elle de nouveau, réajustant ses lunettes. D'un petit saut, elle attrape une boîte un peu plus haut. "Celui-là peut-être ?" Elle jette un coup d'œil à son sac. "Les couleurs sont trop vives." Soupire-t-elle. Étrange, se dit la jeune enfant serait-elle entrain de vérifier son téléphone dans son sac ?

Le visage de la dame s'illumine lorsqu'elle soulève une boîte en carton bleueté. La petite fille connaît bien ce qu'elle contient; elle a la même à la maison. Il s'agit d'une poupée du petit-ami de Barbie, qui ne mesure pas plus de dix centimètres, il arbore une chemise à carreau bleu et blanche ainsi qu'un jean noir et des basquettes bleues. L'étrange femme sourit. "Par-fait !" Regardant à gauche, puis à droite, elle déchire le paquet qui retient la poupée prisonnière. La prenant furtivement, elle l'enfonce dans son sac. "Tiens, essayes-la." Murmure-t-elle.

Cette dame vient-elle juste de voler une poupée ? Sa mère lui a toujours dit que de voler, c'est mal. Et si l'on fait quelque chose de mal, alors Flash nous attraperais, et nous enverrais en prison. Devrait-elle avertir sa mère de cette voleuse ? Et puis bon, si elle devait être honnête, elle rêve de rencontrer Flash et de lui demander comment être aussi rapide que lui pour combattre les méchants.

\- "Maman, maman ! Je crois que cette dame a volé une poupée. !" Chuchote-t-elle aussi discrètement que possible. "Je l'ai vu maman, elle a mit la poupée dans son sac !" Souffle-t-elle.

\- "Chérie, pourquoi cette femme irait-elle voler une poupée ?" Demande sa mère, non sans glousser doucement d'attendrissement pour sa fille.

\- "Eh bien, c'est une très jolie poupée..." Répond la fille plus jeune en faisant la moue, contrariée que sa mère ne la croit pas.

Kara, qui de son ouïe entend la conversation se met à paniquer, appelant Barry à se dépêcher. Tapant du pied, elle est tendue à l'idée que la petite fille la dénonce. "Tant pis." Elle plonge sa main dans le sac pour récupérer la poupée et la replacer aussi vite que possible. Elle la ressort très rapidement cependant, devenant rouge comme une tomate. Deux "Hum" de honte se firent entendre au même moment. L'un de Kara, et un autre plus aiguë et plus bas de Barry.

"Les gens vont me prendre pour une cinglée." S'agace-t-elle.

Barry tend avec hésitation la poupée nue hors du sac. Kara, gênée, s'en saisit et sort du magasin le plus rapidement possible. "Quelle épreuve dis-moi !" Elle rit.

' _Reportage en direct depuis le centre-ville de Central City. Il y a une heure, un méta-humain aux capacités télékinétiques s'est attaqué aux passants de la troisième avenue, mettant le Flash en grand danger. Les témoins déclarent qu'il aurait fait disparaître Flash, ne laissant que son costume derrière lui, nous sommes à cet instant précis sans aucune de ses nouvelles. Mais quelque chose est arrivé. Une mystérieuse femme volante qui aurait déjà été aperçu lors de l'attaque des dominators est arrivée et a mit fin à la terreur que l'homme que les médias surnomment désormais "MinutePhysics" a déclenché. Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse femme volante ? Une chose est sûre, nous espérons tous la revoir d'ici peu.'_

Cisco éteint la radio avec frustration. Ce n'est pas le fait que Kara soit montrée au grand jour qui l'agace, non. C'est le fait que Flash soit présenté comme moins puissant que la "mystérieuse femme volante". Après tout, ils sont tout les deux aussi puissants l'un que l'autre.. non ? Et puis bon, il contribue lui aussi à la réputation de Flash.

Et d'ailleurs, c'est son rôle de surnommer les vilains qu'il rencontre. MinutePhysics, pfff. Quel surnom bâclé ! Pourquoi pas... Psychose ? Hmm, nan. El télékinisitator ? Ridicule. D'accord, MinutePhysics est réellement un excellent surnom s'accorde t-il à penser. Mais tout de même, les surnoms restent son domaine.

De toute façon, Cisco ne peut se venter de pouvoir faire preuve de bonne foi étant visiblement sur les nerfs. Après plus d'une heure de réflexion acharnée, lui Caitlin et HR -qui lui n'est présent que pour les motiver- ne sont arrivés à aucune conclusion. Il n'y a absolument aucun raisonnement scientifique qui pourrait expliquer le rapeticissement de Barry dans le panel de capacités dont dispose "MinutePhysics". Tapotant furieusement du pied, creusant toujours plus profond dans les profondeurs de sa réflexion, Caitlin se laisse surprendre par la tasse de café qu'HR renverse sur elle par mégarde.

\- "Pas de panique HR, ce n'est que du café." Soupire Caitlin lorsqu'il bégaye, tremble et s'affole à la recherche d'essuie-tout.

\- "Je suis désolé Caitlin, vraiment désolé je marchais et je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis un idiot." S'excuse-t-il platement, tapotant frénétiquement la robe de Caitlin pour estomper le tissu brunit par le café.

\- "C'est bon HR, c'est fini, vous voyez c'est sec. Vous pouvez arrêter." Caitlin dit, évidemment gênée par la situation. "Vous pourriez juste.. nettoyer les tâches de café sur le bureau s'il-vous plaît." Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Il la délaisse pour courir dans la cuisine et récupérer une éponge. La saisissant, il marque un dérapage puis recourt jusqu'au bureau. L'éponge qu'il tient n'a pas été utilisée depuis des jours et et est durcit par la sécheresse, plus compacte; plus petite. C'est une fois que l'éponge s'imbibe du liquide brun, le laissant remplir ses alvéoles qu'elle retrouve sa couleur, sa rigidité et cela va de sois, sa taille originelle.

\- "Mais bien sûre !" S'écrie Caitlin. "Pendant tout ce temps nous cherchions comment a-t-il pu réduire Barry au niveau cellulaire, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? S'il avait seulement... compacter ses cellules, la totalité de ses cellules pour diminuer la circonférence de son corps ?" Un sourire triomphal illumine son visage. L'idée semble plaire à Cisco qui poursuit :

\- "Ce qui expliquerait le fait que le rapeticissement ne soit pas dans son panel de pouvoir ! Il n'a pas rétrécit les cellules de Barry, il les a rapprochés et serrés très fort les unes aux autres !" La joie rayonne de son visage alors qu'il tend la main à Caitlin pour se taper dans les mains.

\- "Excellent, c'est vraiment excellent. Ne me remercie pas Caitlin, c'est le café qu'il faut remercier. Doux, généreux et bon café." Il s'amuse, un air de pitrerie à peine dissimulé. Caitlin pouffe légèrement.

\- "Quand Barry reviendra, j'aurais besoin d'effectuer des tests sur lui. J'imagine qu'avec des cellules aussi compactes, ses tissus épithéliaux de surface seront sûrement aussi imperméables que ceux de Kara. Ce qui peut être à la fois une excellente et une très mauvaise chose." Réfléchit Caitlin, anticipant les conséquences d'un tel chamboulement de l'organisme.

\- "J'ose à peine le demander mais, pourquoi ?" Demande innocement HR.

\- "Eh bien, bon dans le sens où Barry sera pratiquement indestructible. Mauvais, dans le sens où les aiguilles ne pourront sans doute pas transpercer sa peau, ce qui conduirait à des difficultés pour un éventuel traitement." Explique-t-elle, impassible.

\- "Nous ferons le nécessaire." Affirme Cisco, déterminé à ne pas laisser les plans de Savitar se réaliser.

Dans le pipeline, sous-terrain sombre et humide seul vestige de l'infâme tragédie de l'accélérateur de particule, où les fils électriques rongés par le temps et par la catastrophe jonchent le sol avec dédain, où les tuyaux rouillés longent le mur avec ampleur, des martèlements sonores colonisent la superficie des couloirs. « Toc, Toc »

Qu'il s'agisse de ruminements de prisonniers qui frappent la vitre des cellules qui les retiennent ou bien des talons des personnes qui claquent sans remord le sol du dessus, la pièce est dominé par ces coups. « Toc ». Un prisonnier frappe la vitre exigeant sa libération. « Toc, Toc ». Iris fait claquer ses talons à l'étage du dessus pour se diriger vers la machine à café. « Toc, Toc ». Le prisonnier au corps d'acier frappe le mur pour s'échapper, en vain.

"Toc", un bruit si bref, qui pourtant domine toute acoustique dans le tunnel. En tendant bien l'oreille, on lui trouve presque un certain charme, une certaine mélodie. Il est le seul bruit qui perce le silence. Il en devient alors captivant, mieux encore; hypnotisant.

Mais Robbins, dont les médias ont donné le surnom de "MinutePhysics" peine à supporter ce brouhaha incessant. Pour lui, il pourrait aisément être comparé aux râles de personnes entassés dans un purgatoire, attendant le jugement dernier. "Toc, Toc". Les bruits semblent s'intensifier au point de le narguer au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Patience, pense-t-il. Tout cela fait partie du plan du seigneur Savitar. Bientôt, il sera libre; maître Savitar ne fait pas d'erreur. Il n'a qu'a attendre le moment propice, sa libération viendra sans effort de sa part.

"Toc, Toc, Toc". Des bruits de talons, plusieurs cette fois se dirigent lentement vers sa cellule. Il observe la porte métallique qui s'ouvre, ne laissant que la barrière de verre entre lui et la liberté. Devant lui se trouvent les visages de ses geôliers, scrutant l'ensemble de sa cage, comme il aimait la qualifier.

Il les examines, les jauges avec attention. Une femme grande aux cheveux bruns et à la peau pâle tape du pied au sol. Une femme plus petite, noire de peau à l'allure chaleureuse se tient debout les bras croisés. Un petit homme hispanique aux cheveux longs ondulés visiblement préoccupé, et enfin la femme dont il doit la capture tenant sur son épaule l'homme qui a fait les frais de son pouvoir; Flash. Il se moque mentalement des habits de jouets qu'il arbore, faute de vêtements à sa taille.

Ils ne sont sans doute pas là sans raison. Ils veulent savoir comment rendre sa taille normale à Flash et savoir ce qu'il sait sur Savitar. Même sous peine de torture une chose est sûre il n'en dirait rien. Il va faire exactement ce que Savitar lui avait ordonné de dire et de faire; les indiquer sans pour autant leurs dévoiler l'étendue de ses projets.

\- "Que me vaux l'honneur de cette visite ?" Interroge-t-il. Il ne leurs prête que la moindre des attentions, distrait à faire léviter une toupie qu'il lui avait été donnée pour tuer le temps.

\- "Pourquoi Savitar t'as t-il envoyé ?" Demande Cisco sans plus de formalité. Robbins glousse légèrement, amusé par la situation.

\- "Savitar ne m'a pas envoyé, il m'a simplement proposé un accord. Notre contrat est simple, je l'aide à mettre en œuvre ses projets, il me rend une vie normale." Confie-t-il se levant finalement pour arborer un sourire narquois. "Dans un avenir proche Flash tombera, et dans son malheur maître Savitar pourra s'élever."

\- "Tu ne devrais pas être aussi présomptueux." Crache Barry d'une voix cartoonesque. "Je suis ici, petit peut-être, mais bien là. Tu n'as pas pu m'emmener à lui. Supergirl t'as arrêté." Il marque une pause, emplifiant l'effet dramatique. "Tu as échoué."

Robbins rit de bon cœur, s'approche dangereusement de la vitre, accélérant la cadence de rotation de la toupie.

\- "C'est là que tu te trompes. Tout est exactement là où il doit être, soigneusement prévu et orchestré par Savitar." Il prononce ses mots avec haine et folie, doucement mais fermement à la fois. "Chaque mouvement que tu fais, chaque respiration, chaque parole, il sait tout. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas le battre, et qu'arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver." Il recule de quelques pas.

\- "Alors pourquoi m'avoir rapetissé s'il n'avais pas prévu que tu me ramènes à lui ?" Barry enchérit, douteux de la véracité des propos du criminel.

\- "Tu le comprendras sans doute un jour." Répond-t-il simplement.

\- "Comment s'y prendre pour lui redonner sa taille normale ?" Demande Caitlin, agacée. Elle remarque que Barry tape de frustration sur l'épaule de Kara. Bien qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur, Kara a l'air préoccupée, sans doute prise de pitié pour le supersonique.

\- "Le seul capable de lui rendre sa taille, c'est moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décompressé ses cellules entre-elles. Aucun de vos remèdes ne saurait en venir à bout." Informe-t-il, les défiants du regard. "Sachez que je suis disposé à effectuer cette requête."

Cisco s'approche d'un pas, se tenant aux côtés de Caitlin.

\- "Comment savoir que ce n'est pas un piège que Savitar nous tend ?" Demande-t-il avec toute la méfiance du monde.

\- "Savitar n'a aucun intérêt à garder Flash sous cette forme. Il y a tellement plus à venir." Rêve-t-il à voix haute. Sa toupie effectue désormais une danse envoûtante alors qu'elle tourbillonne autour de lui. La kryptonienne prend la parole.

\- "Tu dis que Savitar sait tout, qu'il mènera Barry à sa perte. Je crois que tu bluff." Elle se colle au carreau et prend l'air le plus menaçant qu'il lui est possible de donner. "Je crois qu'il n'avait pas prévu que je vienne sauver Barry, et qu'il n'avait pas calculé que tu atterrisses dans le pipeline. Sinon, pourquoi ne t'aurais t-il déjà pas sorti d'ici ?" Elle le fusille du regard, le défiant de lui répondre.

Il se lève, tournant lentement en rond dans sa cellule, ses mains sont reliés derrière son dos et sa toupie virevolte effectuant des cercles autour de lui.

\- "Hmpf. Vous sous-estimez Savitar, ses ambitions vous dépassent. Il ne faillira pas, il ne peut pas."

Il s'arrête de tourner, effectuant un demi-cercle vers la gauche pour se heurter au visage renfrogné de la blonde. "Kara Zor-El, fille de Zor-El et de son épouse Alura, dernière enfant de Krypton. Mes condoléances pour votre cousin Kara. Clark Kent, c'est ça ? Ou devrais-je dire, Kal-El ?" Elle se fige au nom de son cousin. "Oui, Savitar sait qui vous êtes. Ne pensez pas une seconde que vous avez une longueur d'avance sur lui, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt; il vous dépasse à un point que vous ne soupçonnez même pas." Sa toupie s'arrête de tourner et s'écrase brusquement au sol. « Toc ».

\- "Je... j'ai..." Les mots manquent à Kara, trop abasourdie pour proposer quelque réponse que ce soit.

\- "Quels sont ses projets ?" Hurle Joe, tapant son poing de colère sur la vitre, une veine tressaillant sur sa tempe gauche.

\- "N'avez vous toujours pas compris ?" Souffle t-il. "Il veut que Flash tombe."

\- "Et pour quelle raison !?" Beugle férocement Joe.

\- "C'est trop tôt." Robbins se tait.

Joe, de frustration quitte la pièce. "Désolé, je ne peux juste pas.. rester ici." Prenant son manteau, il enjambe les gravas qui jonchent le sol et quitte le sous-sol. Tous se regardent avec des airs ébêtés, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

\- "Tu dis... tu dis que tu es le seul capable de redonner sa taille à Barry, et que tu es disposé à le faire." Iris sort du silence, prononçant son premier mot depuis leur arrivée dans le pipeline. "Pourquoi devrions nous te croire et ne pas penser qu'il s'agit d'une ruse pour tuer Barry ?" Demande t-elle calmement, reprenant le dessus sur ses émotions de peur et de panique.

\- "Parce que s'il n'y avait que moi, je lui aurais déjà tordu le cou lorsque je l'avais dans mes mains, pour le faire souffrir de cette nuit où il a créer Flashpoint." Confie-t-il. Il se tourne vers Barry, qui se tient fermement dans les cheveux de Kara. "Mais j'ai découvert qu'il y avait tellement plus de moyens de te faire souffrir que de juste te tuer." Il sourit malsainement.

Ignorant les menaces, Iris pousse un soupir et se dirige vers un petit tableau de bord dissimulé sur le mur adjacent. "Alors fais-le." Souffle-t-elle, abaissant la manivelle. La vitre se lève laissant pénétrer de l'air frais dans la pièce auparavant close. Robbins respire ce bon air dans lequel affluent des émanations chimiques et métalliques. Il ignore les paroles de protestations et tend sa main vers Kara.

Respirant une dernière fois la douce odeur d'amande qui émane des cheveux de Kara à laquelle il s'était étrangement habitué et dont il avait découvert qu'il l'appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait, Barry se prépare à ce qu'une intense pression fasse claquer son cou en deux. Au lieu de ça, un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit alors qu'il flotte dans les airs en plein centre de l'espace qui sépare le prisonnier des membres de la team Flash.

Un bourdonnement sourd se fait ressentir dans tout son corps alors que des frissons longent ses orteils, remontant dans son tronc jusque dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, le monde semble devenir plus petit tandis que lui grandit; le voilà redevenu lui-même. Un sourire de soulagement pare son visage. Robbins quant à lui se retrouve à genoux, essoufflé de cet afflux de pouvoir important, des perles de sueurs coulants le long de son front. Barry lève les bras en l'air de victoire.

\- "Enfin ! Ne le prend pas mal Kara, ton épaule était un très bon poste d'observatoire mais.." Il se couvre la bouche d'une main alors qu'il abaisse la tête. Les vêtements pour jouets ont eux aussi craqué sous l'agrandissement de son corps et une fois de plus il se retrouve nu, cette fois à taille réelle. Kara pouffe de rire avant de se cacher les yeux d'une main -ce qui pourrait rassurer Barry si elle n'étais pas dotée d'une vision à rayon X-, imitée de près par Caitlin Cisco et Iris. Seul HR regarde Barry avec un sourire guilleret sur les lèvres.

\- "Hum. Eh bien, quelle situation cocasse." Plaisante-t-il. "Je vais juste, hum.." En un éclair le voilà parti.

Kara soulève Robbins fatigué au sol, le tenant par le col sans même un effort. Elle rapproche dangereusement son visage au sien.

\- "N'aies pas peur, je ne verserais pas ton sang. J'attends juste de voir la façon de Savitar te sortira d'ici. Crois-moi, je te surveillerais." Robbins malgré lui se retrouve intimidé par son regard enragé. "Si tu crois que je vais laisser une fois de plus un malade en armure s'en prendre aux gens qui me sont proches, c'est que tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable." Elle lâche la pression autour de son col, le poussant en arrière dans sa cellule.

Cisco jette un dernier regard intimidateur à Robbins avant de se diriger vers le tableau de bord pour maximiser la sécurité de sa cellule.

\- "À bientôt, Mlle Danvers." Il sourit, tapotant en rythme sa toupie contre la paroie métallique. « Toc, Toc. ».

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Il a été marqué par une longue pause dû au manque d'inspiration, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop visible. Aussi, je me demandais si vous préféreriez un récit à l'imparfait/passé simple ? Si le changement de temps serait trop perturbant pour vous ? Dites moi sincèrement, les deux temps me plaisent beaucoup mais j'ai cette impression de mieux maîtriser le passé (Cf chapitre 1) Dites-moi. :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, et au risque d'être en retard permettez-moi de vous souhaiter une bonne année !**


	5. Terre-38

**_Tadam ! Un chapitre pas trop trop en retard ! :D J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que moi, car je dois dire que c'est l'un de mes préférés ! J'y ai même glissé une petite référence, saurez-vous la retrouver ?_**

 ** _Encore merci à HeroWitch et à Nezon d'être aussi fidèle à cet histoire et pour vos commentaires. Ça me remplie de joie haha. Écrire une fiction en français est risqué dans le sens où la communauté est vraiment vraiment petite, surtout comparé aux fictions anglaises. Donc j'insiste, si vous lisez cette histoire ce serait vraiment gentil de signaler votre présence par un petit commentaire, même s'il n'est pas constructif ou négatif. Ça rassure toujours un auteur Oui oui, 8 personnes qui ont cette histoire en favoris, n'allez pas me dire que vous n'êtes que 2. :D_**

 ** _Et le plus important n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire constructif, un petit défi ou je ne sais pas. C'est toujours mieux d'établir une petite communication entre nous, et c'est tellement plus drôle pour moi. :D_**

 ** _Sans plus attendre, voici l'histoire !_**

 _Chapitre 5 : Terre-38_

Kara fit un rêve cette nuit-là. Allongée en position fœtale sur le lit dans lequel Barry avait investit pour elle, quelques mèches de cheveux collaient à son front brûlant.

Dans le monde des songes, elle faisait face aux fantômes du passé, elle ne les voyait pas, mais elle les sentait. Ils la regardaient, la frôlaient; essayaient de la toucher. Ils semblaient presque danser autour d'elle, murmurant son nom dans une cacophonie affligeante à comprendre. « Kara Zor-El ».

Outrepassant les images difformes, le brouillard et les mirages, il s'agissait-là de visages qu'elle connaissait bien. Oui, ces chimères qui la hantaient n'étaient en réalité rien d'autre que les personnes auxquelles elle avait fait du tort. Parmi elles se trouvait son cousin, Kal-El. Il la fixait sans dire un mot, le regard vide. Bien qu'il était en costume ses lunettes le trahissaient tout de même, comme si ses habits reflétaient le symbole d'une double identité; la cape du puissant Superman mais les lunettes du brave Clark Kent.

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, pas plus que son visage qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, mais Kara pouvait entendre ses plaintes la transpercer de toute part. Il la méprisait, la rabaissait, la blâmait d'avoir survécu mais de ne pas avoir essayer de le sauver. Il lui criait qu'elle avait échouer dans sa quête de le protéger et que sa mère aurait eu honte de la femme lâche qu'elle est devenue.

Aux côtés du corps inerte de Kal-El, elle se rendu compte que Liliane Luthor se tenait debout aux côtés de son cousin, et qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse de sa malice les mêmes mots : « cancer ». Dans ce brouhaha, Kara tentait de se couvrir les oreilles et de chanter très fort, mais les mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme un tambour infernal. Elle n'était pas un cancer, Liliane se trompait. N'est-ce pas ? Plus sa souffrance devenait intense, plus les fantômes de son passé venaient s'inviter à son supplice. À Liliane et Clark vinrent plus tard s'ajouter Alex, qui en sanglots lui implorait « Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? » aux côtés de sa mère qui, la méprisant avec dépit lui réitérait : « Tu as échoué ma fille ». La kryptonienne aurait voulu se couvrir les oreilles de plombs si cela signifiait que les bruits cessaient.

À genoux, elle se massait les tempes pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, se berçant pour oublier les voix. Cela ne marchait cependant pas, les blâmes continuaient de s'accroîtrent et de s'intensifier. Pour l'amour de Rao, il fallait que cela cesse.

La soulevant de toute sa puissance, Kal-El sortit de son inertie, la regardant avec animosité. Kara n'avait d'autre émotion que la peur en elle. Elle tenta de lutter mais ne pouvait pas, alors elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en inclinant la tête, terrorisée.

Les yeux du kryptonien s'arrêtèrent sur la crête de la maison des El qui ornait sa poitrine. Son courroux s'exprimait pour lui : "Tu ne mérites pas de porter ce symbole." Étendant son avant-bras droit, il l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Kara, déchirant l'imprimé de son costume.

Elle suffoqua, sentant le froid de la mort l'envahir dans ce monde onirique. "Pas plus que tu ne peux te prétendre héroïne." Il laissa tomber sa dépouille au sol, sous les sourires satisfaits de Liliane, d'Alex et de sa mère.

Un cri. Kara se réveilla, implorant son pardon.

Le poid du monde semblait tomber sur ses épaules alors qu'elle pleurait. "Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Pardonnez-moi". Peinait-elle à articuler entre ses sanglots.

Les cris ne manquèrent pas de réveiller Barry qui soucieux, se hâta jusqu'à sa chambre. Toquant à la porte doucement, il n'entendit aucune réponse l'incitant à rentrer, seulement des gémissements de douleur. Alors, il entra.

Le tableau qui se dressait devant lui aurait fait de la peine au plus grand des bourreaux : la jeune fille qu'il voyait si forte était recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur son lit. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses deux mains jointes en un noeud levé vers le ciel, implorant la grâce divine. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de croire qu'elle gérait la perte de son monde. De toute évidence son amie était rongée par les remords, accablée par la culpabilité du survivant.

Ne disant mot, il s'en approcha lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis l'étreint fortement avec poigne et assurance. S'il savait que toute sa force ne suffirait pas à la faire se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, il n'en mettait pas moins tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Peut-être, disons bien peut-être, que s'il ne pouvait pas alléger sa peine, il pouvait néanmoins la rendre moins solitaire. Oui, Kara était seule, lâchée dans un tout nouveau monde et sans repère. Les gens avaient trop tendance à associer sa force physique à sa force mentale, c'était une erreur. "Je ne veux pas être seule."

"Shhhhhht, tu n'es pas seule." Il raffermit son emprise puis se coucha lentement sur le côté. "Tu as besoin de dormir Kara. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, tu n'es pas seule." Il la rassura autant que possible, préférant sacrifier son sommeil au détriment du sien. Il dessinait quelques cercles sur son épaule lorsque sa respiration se fut sentir plus lente. "Dors bien, Kara."

 **Le lendemain matin, à S.T.A.R Labs.**

"Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?" Demanda Barry.

"Je pense que oui." Affirma HR.

"Très bien, alors nous pouvons y aller." Déclara Barry. Ce matin, il avait délaissé Kara, la laissant seule en proie aux cauchemars. Bien que cela lui arrachait le cœur, cette nuit lui avait bien prouvé quelque chose : Kara n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait croire. Si seulement il pouvait faire plus... Demain, il essaierait de faire mieux.

Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le jour fatidique qu'il redoutait tant, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il assisterait aux funérailles de Kal-El. Accompagné de Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, HR et Wally, il tenterait de ramener quelque chose; une preuve. Une preuve du respect et de la peine infinie qui, il en était sûr, laissait le cousin de Kara derrière lui. Cela serait sûrement un moyen pour Kara de faire son deuil, de panser ses plaies, d'aller mieux. Il le fallait.

Cisco, paré de noir, lança un dernier regard aquisiteur d'approbation. L'obtenant d'un léger geste de la tête de Barry, il étendit son bras d'où sortirent une multitude d'ondes, lesquelles se regrouperont quelques instants après pour former une brèche. Le voyage serait rapide, avec les dérèglements du temps entre les deux mondes, Kara ne réaliserait même pas qu'ils étaient partis.

Cisco enjamba le premier la brèche en reconnaisseur. Le chemin étant sûr, il fut suivit de près par Wally, HR, Iris et Caitlin. Joe s'apprêta à la franchir également, mais fut stoppé par la main de Barry sur son torse.

Il hésita un moment puis prit finalement la parole. "Avant de partir, je voulais te faire part de quelque chose... J'ai toujours cette impression que Kara ne se sent pas assez à l'aise ici, qu'elle se sent... seule. Je voudrais qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. Après tout, nous ne la connaissons pas beaucoup. J'aimerais juste... qu'on essaie de l'intégrer un petit peu plus. Comme par exemple... avec un dîner ?" Demanda-t-il.

Joe sourit, attrapant le bras son fils. "Bien sûr Barry, tout ce qu'il faudra." Il lui lança un dernier regard, puis s'engouffra dans la brèche.

Barry soupira, avant de se mettre en position de course. "Quand il faut y aller..." Il se lança à corps perdu dans la brèche, laissant quelques filaments d'électricités errer dans les airs derrière lui.

 **Terre-38, Caitlin pdv.**

Ça y est nous y étions, Terre-38 ! La traversée de la brèche m'avait donné quelque peu le tournis, je ne m'y ferais jamais. On avait atterrit dans un bel appartement plutôt sobre, mais au design très classe et très coquet. D'après Barry, il s'agissait là de l'appartement de Kara. C'était là où elle l'avait hébergé lorsqu'il avait accidentellement franchit les barrières interdimensionelles, et là où lui et Cisco étaient venus recruter Kara pour s'opposer aux dominators.

Je voyais Cisco tripoter des bibelots sur les étagères, quel ingrat ! Tu n'étais pas chez toi idiot ! Ça me démangeait trop, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête. Son petit cri aigüe de surprise m'a plutôt satisfaite, je dois l'avouer.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait étrange. C'était... calme. Un silence presque religieux plombait l'appartement de Kara. Nous étions de toute évidence dans un immeuble, ce genre d'endroit devait obligatoirement avoir une route près de lui, non ? Une voiture qui passe ou je ne sais pas...

Ce n'est que lorsque Wally attira notre attention sur la grande baie vitrée qui surplombe toute la ville que je compris enfin. Des nuées d'hommes, tous parés de noir s'étalaient sur des kilomètres à perte de vue. Ils étaient dans des postures solenelles, soigneusements installés sur les vastes trottoirs. Le silence était maître, pas une onde sonore ne traversait les rues, le silence venait donc de là. Des hommes, des femmes, des personnes âgées, même des enfants... Tous ne laissaient vierge que la route de béton, où pas même le bout d'une chaussure ne dépassait. Ce spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, c'était comparable à une prestation militaire, ou à une sculpture humaine, je ne sais pas trop, mais c'était beau.

Du coin de l'œil, j'entrevoyais Joe et Iris, certainement aussi stupéfaits que moi, incapables de prononcer un traître mot. Joe enlaçait de son bras droit sa fille, fière d'assister à la représentation pure et dure de la solidarité humaine. Barry lui, je pouvais voir une larme se former au coin de son œil. Qui pouvait le blâmer ? Je n'en compatissais que trop; ce respect implaquable ne traduisait que parfaitement la décence et la distinction nécessaires pour le cousin de Kara. C'était émouvant, captivant. Arrggh que diable, c'était grisant !

Kara... elle m'avait parler quelques jours auparavants de cette mer au nom atypique sur Terre-38; la mer noire. Bien que nous n'en ayons pas sur Terre-1, et que je ne savait pas trop à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, j'aurais pu jurer que cela ressemblerait à ça. Du noir... du noir... du noir. À perte de vue. Une étendue infranchissable, que ce soit par la concentration saline qui la surnage, ou par les hommes endeuillés qui la foulent. Une étendue calme, sur laquelle pèse le silence de la mort, sa beauté se mariant parfaitement avec le cynisme qu'elle dégage.

Mais... je m'égare. Nous n'avions pas les clés pour sortir de l'appartement. Barry et Wally ont décider que nous phaser à travers la porte serait la bonne solution, brrrrr j'ai toujours détesté ça ! Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, nous sommes sortis de la bâtisse pour nous mélanger à la foule. Les badauds présents étaient rangés de façon tellement cadrée qu'ils laissaient une petite marge sur le côté du trottoir, nous permettant de longer les rues sans aucun soucis.

Nous avons marché pendant une quinzaine de minutes, prenant toujours notre temps pour admirer les milliers de personnes.

Puis, nous sommes arrivés dans une immense zone plus difficile d'accès, où la foule était plus dense. J'ai vu Barry accélérer vers un toit puis revenir, certainement pour prendre une photo. Il avait l'air satisfait. Devant nous se dressait une église tout à fait charmante, aux briques blanches marquées par le temps, sur lesquelles grimpaient des lierres sauvages.

Sur le parvis, une escouade d'homme armés régulait les entrées, ne laissant entrer qu'une poignée de privilégiés.

Nous ? Eh bien, nous avions bien essayé de rentrer, mais nous sommes fait rejetés assez brutalement. Barry voulait se faufiler à l'intérieur, mais Joe lui a bien vite fait comprendre que cela serait déplacé. Alors, nous avons suivit la cérémonie sur l'écran géant que proposait le sommet de l'église, écoutant avec fascination discours et hommages à l'encontre de l'homme d'acier. Une femme brune s'est approchée de la balustrade près du cercueil. Elle était pâle et semblait ne pas avoir dormit depuis des jours. Elle cherchait ses mots et mit du temps à prendre la parole.

"Je... je ne voulais pas prendre la parole aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est ridicule, j'ai..." Elle déglutit avant de relever la tête, esquissant un léger sourire triste. "La relation de Lois Lane et Superman n'était pas inconnue du grand public. Tout le monde savait que Superman et moi avions cette relation nocturne sur les toits, que lui et moi étions comme qui dirait complices." Elle regardait les personnes assises, cherchant les mots qui conviendraient le mieux. "Vous connaissiez tous Superman comme étant le héros qui a sauvé le monde à tant de reprises, mais il était tellement... tellement plus que ça. Superman n'était pas seulement un héros, il était aussi un collègue, un ami... et l'amour de ma vie. Son alter-ego Clark Kent, journaliste au sein du Daily Planet était un homme saint, mue par la volonté de justice et de vérité. Oui, Clark s'est mélangé à nous, car même si son héritage alien lui conférait d'immenses pouvoirs, c'est son humanité qui le définissait le mieux. Et si aujourd'hui, il n'est plus parmi nous, son message lui, reste le même; l'espoir. L'espoir que l'humanité mette un jour son désespoir, sa haine et son amertume de côté. L'espoir que dans les moments les plus sombres, elle puisse se rassembler pour ne pas flancher. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas de plus belle représentation de son message que de vous voir tous ici aujourd'hui, car aujourd'hui, dehors dans les rues; l'humanité s'unit. Et je suis sûre que de là-haut, lui sourit." Elle remercia docilement l'assemblée, et s'approcha du cercueil, posant délicatement sa main sur le dessus. "Tu peux reposer en paix à présent. Je t'aime... Adieu, Clark."

Elle partit se rasseoir à l'avant des bancs, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Mon dieu, cette femme était... sensationnelle. Elle avait arrachée les larmes de tout le monde, même des plus costauds. C'était un beau message.

J'avais vu Barry qui n'en avait pas manquer une miette, retranscrivant tout son discours sur son caméscope. Mais le plan fourni par l'écran n'a pas sembler lui suffire, puisqu'il m'a chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il rentrait dans l'église prendre quelques plans d'ensemble. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà parti.

 **Église Sainte-Martha, Cat Grant PDV.**

Bla... bla... bla. Ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais de parler !? J'étais assise à la troisième rangée, assistant patiemment au discours de Lois Lane. Chérie... ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi dramatique.

Je l'admet, mon aversion pour cette femme obscurcissait ma vision des choses, mais sa tendance à s'immiscer me titillait légèrement. Après tout, notre seul motif de présence est de faire honneur au sauveur de l'humanité. Pourquoi devoir toujours tout ramener à soi ?

Enfin bref, alors ainsi donc, Clark Kent était en réalité Superman. Jésus, cela le rendait encore plus séduisant... outre le fait qu'il soit mort. Ces beaux yeux verts... ils me manqueront.

Il est vrai que Lois Lane et moi avions eu quelques querelles par le passé, mais cela n'entachait pas mon ressentit vis-à-vis de Clark Kent. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, ses actions, ses idées, ses valeurs... le monde avait perdu l'une de ses lumières ce jour-là, et l'une de ses plus belles.

Lois Lane partait se rasseoir tandis que je remarquait une vive lumière parcourir la salle à grande vitesse. Une lumière rouge... cela ne me semblait pas étrangé. J'ai fouillé dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire pour me remémorer quelque chose de similaire. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps avant de mettre le doigt sur cette idée qui me perturbait tant; la comète ! Oui, cet homme dont la vitesse vertigineuse et dont les exploits avait fait tant de remue-méninges à CatCo était de nouveau en ville. Évidemment, j'ai aussi rapidement fait le lien avec Kara. Elle m'avait parler d'un certain Barry juste avant de sauter dans cet espèce de tourbillon lumineux, sur le coup je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Ainsi donc, la comète venait d'un autre univers ? Hmmm... ne jamais négliger un potentiel article, m'étais-je dit.

J'ai suivit la direction des lumières qui menait droit vers la sortie de l'église. J'ai tenté de quitter la salle dans la plus grande des discrétions, mais me suis évidemment faite remarquée. Tant pis, au diable les futurs potins médiatiques, j'ai passé les grandes portes de marbres avant de scruter la foule à la recherche d'une quelconque tête familière. Il était là. Il brandissait un caméscope bon marché à l'affût de tout nouvel événement. Je m'en suis approchée et lui ai fait signe de me suivre dans une petite ruelle sous-jacente où nous pourrions être seuls. Quelques personnes sont venus avec lui, je n'ai émis aucune réticence. À quoi bon ? S'ils étaient avec lui, il devait par extension connaître Kara et donc être des personnes de confiance.

"Mr Allen ! Heureuse de constater que vous êtes de retour parmi nous ! Alors dites-moi, vous courrez toujours dans ces affreux collants rouges ?" Lui ai-je demandé.

"Mlle Grant ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Eh bien, pour être honnête nous ne sommes pas venus en ville pour faire du tourisme. Nous sommes venus pour..."

" Pour Kara, c'est ça ?" Je l'ai coupé dans son élan pour lui éviter de déblatérer au sujet de quelque chose dont je me doutais déjà.

"Oui, c'est ça..."

"Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle va bien ! Je suppose ? Arf, elle ne va pas bien, je dois l'avouer, elle est même anéantie. Ce qui est tout à fait normal... mais elle persiste toujours à ne pas montrer ses sentiments et à feindre l'insouciance. Ce qui est horrible, car elle ne veut pas que nous l'aidions à alléger sa peine. Sauf que cette nuit, elle a fait un cauchemar et était inconsolable, je ne l'avais jamais vu si... désespérée. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas le premier." M'a-t-il avouer. Mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine à la suite de ces déclarations.

"Barry... tu ne nous avais pas dit pour les cauchemars." Une jeune femme à la peau laiteuse nous a soudainement interrompus.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de vous le dire, je doute même que si elle avait choix elle me le laisserait savoir." Lui a-t-il répondu, esquissant une légère moue. Il se retourna vers moi. "En tout cas, si nous sommes ici c'est pour obtenir les images des funérailles de son cousin. On espère que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça l'aidera à aller de l'avant."

Aller de l'avant ? Quelle idée idiote. On ne va pas de l'avant avec un mort, on supporte, on s'habitue, mais nous n'oublions pas. Cependant ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, et j'étais heureuse que Kara ait trouvé des personnes qui se soucient autant d'elle et qui étaient prêtes à franchir les mondes. "Passez donc à CatCo une fois les funérailles terminées et présentez-vous à l'accueil. Je vous ferait passer une copie des rediffusions sur le grand écran. Il serait préférable de fournir à ma fille d'acier les meilleurs images qui soient."

"Merci Mlle Grant." Il souria.

"Merci à vous de prendre soin de Kara alors qu'elle est aussi fragile." Je lui ai sourit et lui acquiesça. Il prit le chemin du départ avant que je ne l'interpelle une dernière fois. "Attendez. Je sais que Kara peut parfois paraître tête de mûle au premier abord... Mais patientez, et elle vous laissera entrer. Et c'est drôle à dire puisqu'au départ c'est moi qui ne la laissait pas rentrer... mais sous cette femme forte se cache une fille qui a beaucoup souffert, et qui pense que le monde n'a pas besoin de partager son fardeau. Montrez-lui juste qu'elle a tort. Et aussi... dites-lui qu'elle nous manque à tous beaucoup."

Gary me remercia, me promettant qu'il tiendrait parole. Il me salua une dernière fois, puis partit.

Attendez, était-ce Gary ou Barry ?

 **Église Sainte Martha, National City.**

L'équipe Flash attendit encore quelques heures, suivant avec attention l'écran géant sur le clocher de l'église. Les cloches se mirent à carillonner au même moment où les portes de marbres s'ouvrirent.

En sortirent alors des hommes et des femmes dans une rangée par paire, la présidente elle-même était présente. Derrière eux, des hommes dont l'un Barry reconnut comme étant James Olsen portaient avec labeur un cercueil noir. Il était d'une beauté saisissante, son noir était mate, parcouru de gravures sur les flancs. Au centre étaient gravés en lettre d'or des mots kryptoniens sous les fières armoiries de la maison des El, tandis que sur son pied reposait le drapeau militaire de l'Amérique.

Au fur et à mesure que l'assemblée progressait, les passants eux, baissaient leurs chapeaux jusqu'à leurs bassins en signe d'adieux. Iris, qui était la seule à porter un chapeau noir sur lequel coulait un voile de dentelles grises en fit de même. Le regard de Barry lui, se posa sur une femme dans la rangée qui ouvrait la traversée des rues. Ses cheveux étaient coupés pour former une coupe au carrée, sa robe était grise et formait un bustier en dentelles noires. Cette femme... c'était la sœur de Kara, il en avait vu les photos lors de sa première visite sur cette Terre. À côté d'elle se dressait une femme blonde, au vu de la ressemblance il aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche; personne ne l'observait. Il accéléra vers le centre de la route puis dirigea la femme vers le ruelle où il avait parlé à Cat Grant quelques heures plus tôt.

"Qu'est-ce que... où suis-je... j'ai..." Elle était totalement désorientée.

"Salut, je suis désolé pour ça j'ai juste..." Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la femme l'avait déjà retourner sur lui-même puis plaqué au sol, tenant ses bras dans le dos et sa tête dangereusement en arrière.

"Un mouvement et je te tord le cou. Qui es-tu ? De quelle espèce es-tu ?" Lui grogna-t-elle.

"Aïe ! Aïe ! Je ne suis pas un extra-terrestre, je suis un méta-humain, je m'appelle Barry je viens de Terre-1, s'il te plaît lâche-moi tu me fais mal !" Il la supplia comme une petite fille le ferait.

"Barry... Barry...? Barry ! Oh mince je suis vraiment désolée !" Elle s'excuse platement tout en l'aidant à se relever.

"C'est pas grave, c'est bon, je vais bien." Lui assura-t-il tout en s'étirant le dos pour atténuer la douleur.

"Je suis vraiment désolée... Je suis Alex. Dis-moi, est-ce que... est-ce que Kara est avec toi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Non... nous n'avons pas encore trouver de moyen pour curer son problème avec la kryptonite. Mais rassures-toi, elle va bien." Il lui mentit. Il préférait éviter que sa sœur ne s'inquiète trop, à l'heure actuelle ce n'était d'aucune aide, ni pour Kara, ni pour elle.

"Alors... que fais-tu ici ?"

"C'est une longue histoire... je voulais juste... un petit souvenir de chez elle pour Kara."

Alex se gratta machinalement la tête. "Le jour de l'enterrement de son cousin ?" De toute évidence, elle n'était pas stupide.

"Euh ouais... j'avais penser à prendre une photo pour elle, histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable de ne pas pouvoir y assister." Il mentait très mal. "J'en ai d'ailleurs prise une très bien depuis le cœur de l'église"

Alex sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais en fit abstraction. Après tout, voulait-elle vraiment savoir la raison de sa venue ? Elle en avait une petite idée, mais l'idée seule la terrifiait, elle a préféré chasser cette idée. "L'hologramme de sa mère." Affirma t-elle.

"Pardon ?"

"L'hologramme de sa mère. Il s'agit d'un dispositif de forme longitudinaire, c'est de la technologie alien basée sur la mémoire d'Alura, Kara se recueille souvent près d'elle lorsqu'elle est triste ou heureuse d'un événement. C'est aussi la représentation de cultures et de savoirs de douze galaxies différentes, elle l'aidera en cas de problèmes. Tu la trouveras dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet."

"Merci Alex, je lui ramènerais, soit en certaine. Avant de partir y'a t-Il quelque chose que tu voudrais que je lui dise ?"

"Pas vraiment, Liliane Luthor est toujours impunie et est impossible à localiser. James ne me donne plus aucune nouvelle et Winn refuse d'en parler. Notre mère elle, passe ses jours à pleurer. Alors non, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais de bien à lui dire." Des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux mais elle essayait tout de même de sourir. "Dit lui juste que je l'aime, et qu'elle me manque, d'accord ?"

"D'accord." Il s'en approcha et lui prit la main. "Je te promets que nous veilleront sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse revenir, Alex. On ne se connaît pas mais tu peux me faire confiance, nous sommes plusieurs à faire notre possible pour que Kara se sente le mieux possible."

"Merci." Elle souria sincèrement. "Et maintenant, si tu pouvais me ramener là-bas avant que je ne pleure plus encore, je suis déjà toute boursoufflée.." Il gloussa lentement, lui assura que tout allait s'arranger une dernière fois, puis la déposa, là où était sa place.

Il rejoigna le reste de ses amies et de sa famille. Ils s'étaient maintenant déplacer jusqu'à un large champ, spécialement aménagé pour l'événement.

La présidente se tenait debout derrière un pupitre et dirigeait la cérémonie.

" Aujourd'hui, je ne parle pas en temps que présidente, mais au nom de toutes les personnes que cet homme a un jour aidé lorsque je le remercie de ma plus profonde gratitude pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour la Terre. Ma peine est immense en ce jour, tout comme celle de millions de personnes dont le deuil est bien présent. Mes chèrs concitoyens, je tiens à m'adresser à l'assassin de notre ami en votre nom. À l'assassin de Superman : sachez que nous ne trésaillerons pas. Vous pensez pouvoir imposer vos idées par des actes que vous qualifiez d'héroïque, laissez moi vous dire qu'il n'en est rien. Vos actes ne sont et ne portent qu'un seul nom; du terrorisme. Prononcer votre nom ne serait que manquer de respect à l'homme dont la mort justifie notre présence. Alors tenez-vous en au fait que nous ne céderons pas à la peur. Nous ne céderons pas à vous. Nous vous retrouverons, et selon la loi vous serez jugée et condamnée. Humains et aliens, main dans la main se dressent contre vous." Elle applaudit, incitant la foule à en faire de même sous les flashs des journalistes.

Elle tourna le dos à la foule, partant se réinstaller à l'arrière de la scène, laissant la place à Lois Lane.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge avant de prendre là parole.

"Comme le veut la tradition kryptonienne dont était issu mon époux, une femme se doit de diriger la cérémonie. Et selon cette même tradition, nous ne procéderons pas à une mise en bière mais bien à une mise en envole, sous les paroles retranscrites du dieu du soleil; Rao."

Elle s'avanca jusqu'au cercueil de son défunt bien aimé, puis en caressa le haut avec douceur. La matière qui le consistait s'éclaircit alors jusqu'en devenir transparente, laissant s'exposer le visage de Clark. Ses lèvres tremblantes, elle articula la prière des morts.

 _"Toi qui fut jadis le soleil de nos vies,_

 _Nos prières t'apporteront la lumière_

 _Qui t'apportera le chemin du retour._

 _Rao nous protège_

 _Pour que nous puissions protéger les autres_

 _Il sent tout, il voit tout._

 _Et c'est pour ça_

 _Que tu_ _nous apparaîtras chaque matin à l'aurore,_

 _En attendant la nuit où l'on se rejoindra._

 _Que la volonté de Rao soit faite."_

Une larme libre coulait le long de sa joue alors qu'elle tendit le bras pour pousser le cercueil qui se souleva dans les airs, s'envolant dans l'infini de l'espace pour atteindre la lumière de Rao. "Peut-être qu'un jour, nos âmes se rencontreront de nouveau."

Le champ se vida de toute personne, ne laissant que Lois qui restait le bras tendu pour consumer sa peine.

Plus loin, la team Flash restait à l'écart d'elle, compatissant à sa peine. Après de si grandes émotions, plus qu'une idée ne demeurait dans leurs esprits. Cisco, regardant la veuve avec amertume la matérialisa; "Rentrons chez nous."

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aurez aimé ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire et à bientôt !**


	6. Le speedster en armure

**Oui oui, je ne suis pas morte et cette histoire n'est pas finie Je j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre si ce n'est que je voulais qu'il soit vraiment parfait. Après tout... c'est dans celui-ci que va commencer l'intrigue principale. :D (Et pour me rattraper ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude)**

 **Encore merci pour vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Et je ne peux que vous encourager à en laisser d'avantage. J'ai notamment eu le plaisir de voir une nouvelle personne en laisser un, même si ce n'était qu'un simple "Waouh" ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D HeroWitch et Nezonn, je ne peux que vous remercier une fois encore pour la fidélité que vous portez à cette histoire, et j'espère que ce temps de latence ne vous aura pas désintéressé. :)**

 **Aussi, je tiens à rappeler que je suis prête à écouter toute proposition, que ce soit quelque chose d'énorme ou même quelque chose d'aussi simplet qu'une phrase, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part sur les commentaires ou en MP.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

Chapitre 6 : Le speedster en armure.

Dans cette nuit sombre et orageuse, Kara et Barry courrait en direction de la résidence des West. Sous la pluie battante, ils ne pouvaient utiliser leurs rapidités pour accéder à la maison sous peine de risquer leurs anonymats, les rendants totalement détrempés. Barry avait fait part à Kara de l'invitation de son père adoptif pour un dîner. Si cela l'avait rendu anxieuse et qu'elle ne comprenait pas le motif de cette invitation, elle n'y avait posé aucune objection. Sous le porche, Kara freina Barry dans son intention de toquer à la porte.

" Attends... tu es sûr qu'ils aiment la tarte au chocolat et aux noix de pécans ?"

"Kara, et si tu arrêtais de te faire du souci pour rien ?"

"Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est rien, c'est ta famille et tes amis après tout." Se rassura-t-elle. Alors que Barry s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à toquer à la porte, elle le saisit par le poignet avant que son poing ne la percute. "Tu ne trouves pas ma robe un peu trop serrée ?"

Il soupira nonchalamment. "J'abandonne." Toquant à la porte, il lui fit un clin d'oeil : "Sois juste toi-même."

Kara paniqua, raffermissant sa prise sur le plateau de verre retenant la tarte au chocolat et aux noix de pécans qu'elle tenait. "Mais attends ! Je... je..!" Elle ne finira jamais sa phrase puisque la porte de bois vieillit s'ouvrit pour révéler le père et la sœur de son colocataire.

"Heey Kara, Barry ! C'est bon de vous voir, entrez !" Sourit chaleureusement Joe, leur effectuant une accolade. Un sentiment de soulagement saisit la douce kryptonienne dans les bras paternelles de Joe. Comment avait-elle fait pour appréhender un dîner avec quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux que lui ?

Elle déchantera cependant très vite lorsqu'elle se retrouvera en face à face avec Iris. La femme était certainement adorable, mais on ne pouvait se cacher que le fait qu'elle vive avec son ex petit-copain... qui est en quelque sorte son frère... peu importe, était une situation assez compliquée. Ne sachant trop que faire, si elle devait l'embrasser ou juste la saluer verbalement, elle se résilia à une poignée de main formelle. Barry quant à lui fit un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

"Vous allez voir, Papa s'est surpassé ce soir." S'enthousiasma Iris, les menant vers le salon.

Oh, Iris n'était pas méchante, loin de là, elle voulait que tout se passe pour le mieux. C'était juste une situation périlleuse à laquelle les deux femmes pallieront très vite.

À la grande table de la salle à manger, Caitlin et Cisco entretenaient un débat houleux sur la façon dont les couverts devaient être disposés à table. Entre injures et exclamations, Kara ne put se retenir de s'en amuser et de les observer un petit moment tandis qu'elle prenait place aux côtés d'HR.

"Les fourchettes se placent sur la droite, crétin !" Réprimandait Caitlin.

"Puisque je te dis qu'elles se placent sur la gauche, tu ne vas pas apprendre à quelqu'un qui a passé son enfance à subir des dîners pompants l'emplacement d'une simple fourchette, andouille !" Insista Cisco.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de cure-dent dans la cuisse, ce qui eût pour mérite d'amuser Barry. Joe sortit de la cuisine les manches retroussées et un tablier sur l'épaule, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

"Qui s'en préoccupe ? Personne ne suit les règles de bonne conduite à table dans cette famille de toute façon." Il coupa court à leur débat pour dévoiler le plat de pommes de terres ruissolées à l'ail et au persil à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante. "Chaud devant !" Il posa le plat fumant puis repartit en direction de la cuisine pour en revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une dinde crue qu'il déposa au centre de la table. "Barry, à toi l'honneur."

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil puis leva sa main droite, effectuant des cercles à une vitesse prodigieuse. L'énergie cinétique qu'il produisit alors donna naissance à une masse d'électricité qu'il projeta en direction de la volaille, la rendant grillée à souhait. "Le flashcro-ondes, à votre service." Plaisanta-t-il sous les regards affamés des convives. Kara se surprit à se remémorer les quelques fois où c'était elle qui de sa vision thermique était chargée de cuire la dinde dans sa famille, et des inquiétudes de sa mère adoptive qui craignait de manger une dinde radioactive. Ces souvenirs, aussi minces soient-ils, lui arrachèrent un petit sourire de nostalgie.

Wally se frotta les mains, humidifiant ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. "J'ai une faim de speedster !" S'est-il exclamé en humant la bonne odeur qui imprégnait ses fosses nasales. "À table !"

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, dans la joie et le partage. Iris et Kara eurent le plaisir d'échanger sur leurs vies respectives et se sont trouvées de nombreux points communs qui leurs firent parler de longues minutes. Le journalisme en soit était une source intarissable de discussion, leur permettant d'échanger potins et astuces, connsaissances et expériences, mêlant leurs deux mondes pour établir des connexions.

C'était plaisant, et oui; Kara se sentit vraiment stupide d'avoir appréhender ce dîner. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir que sur cette Terre aussi, Jimmy Olsen était un photographe réputé. Il n'avait peut-être pas gagné de prix Pulitzer pour avoir été le premier à photographier le grand Superman, mais sa réputation s'étendait au-delà même de l'Amérique. Elle apprit aussi à connaître Caitlin, dont elle s'amusa des tonnes de questions scientifiques que la jeune femme lui posait. Caitlin sembla apprécier tout spécifiquement l'alien qui se dressait devant elle; elle lui parla de Hunter Zolomon et de sa trahison, de sa passion pour les sciences depuis son plus jeune âge, de son problème avec Killer Frost... Kara se sentit elle aussi suffisamment en connexion avec la scientifique pour lui parler de Mon-El, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement. HR restant HR, il sut se faire apprécier de la kryptonienne par ses pitreries infantiles lesquelles seule Kara semblait trouver amusantes.

Mais la partie que Kara apprécia le plus est la partie du dessert lors de laquelle elle et Joe prirent un malin plaisir à se moquer de Barry sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas facile à vivre. Joe semblait lui aussi prendre un certain plaisir sadique à s'en moquer, énumérant chacun de ses pires défauts. "Ses sous-vêtements sales ?" Enchérit Joe.

"Absolument partout dans la maison !" S'écria Kara, riant aux larmes. "Oh je sais ! Les verres d'eau qu'il se sert durant la nuit et qu'il oublie sur le comptoir ?" L'incita-t-elle.

"J'en dénombrais pas moins de huit chaques matins !" S'emprit Joe, ému de ne pas être le seul à avoir un jour subit le dur calvaire qu'était son fils lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir vivre.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeh !" Protesta l'intéressé, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa tarte. "Je ramasse toujours mes sous-vêtements et je ne prend pas TANT de verres que ça durant la nuit !" Se plaigna-t-il, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine en exécutant une moue enfantine.

"C'est vrai Barry, tu as raison, désolé." Affirma Joe, joueur. Il attendit quelques instants puis se cacha le visage de sa main droite en chuchotant à Kara : "L'astuce pour les verres, c'est d'acheter des gobelets en plastiques."

Kara reteint un rire sourd. "J'en prend note, merci !" Lui souffla-t-elle sur le même ton et les mêmes gestes tandis qu'elle mâchait sa part de tarte.

"Si vous croyez que je ne vous entends pas, c'est que vous me prenez encore plus pour un idiot que je ne le pensais." Remarqua Barry. "Vous semblez oublier que vous deux non plus n'êtes pas facile à vivre !" Ajouta-t-il. "Joe, tu laissais toujours tes vieux CDs sur la commode du salon et c'était à moi et Iris de les ranger pour qu'ils ne soient pas rayés, sinon tu nous accusais d'y avoir toucher et de les avoir abîmés." Accusa-t-il, son ton était sans appel.

"Là, il marque un point, et pas des moindres." Nota Iris. "N'oublions pas non plus sa fâcheuse habitude à ne refermer aucune bouteille derrière-lui."

Kara en prit note et en profitea pour taquiner Joe. "Alors à ce que je vois le dénonciateur n'est pas aussi blanc qu'il le prétend ?" S'amusa-t-elle, le rangeant dans le camp adverse.

"Ooooh pas si vite Kara ! Tu es mal placée pour juger. As-tu déjà oublier toutes ces pacerelles fondu sur le miroir de la salle de bain ?" Dénonça Barry.

"Heeeeeey, je n'y peux rien si lorsque je me met du mascara dans l'œil ma vision thermique s'active !" Se défendit-elle, outrée.

"Mais... je croyais que tu ne ressentais pas la douleur ?" Interrogea Caitlin.

"Ce sont des réflexes primitifs, d'accord ?" Se plaignit-elle. "De toute façon, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord ici pour dire que Barry est le plus difficile à vivre."

"Oh que oui !" S'enquit Joe, tendant le bras pour une tape dans la main complice, à laquelle Kara répondu avec entrain.

Barry les toisa du regard avant de les montrer du doigt. "Vous deux là, cette alliance, c'est très déplaisant."

Un rire franc sortit des bouches de chacune des personnes présentes autour de la table, ramenant un esprit joyeux et convivial. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Kara se sentait bien. Peut-être pas totalement comme chez elle, ces choses là prenaient du temps; mais pas loin.

Le dîner s'éternisa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, il était de grâce un moment paisible dans leurs vies si tumultueuses. S'ils ne mangeaient plus, leur soirée s'était détournée en une partie de poker des plus sérieuses.

"Je relance de vingt pastilles à la menthe." Caitlin s'avança sur la table, l'air provocateur et sûre de soi.

"Auxquelles j'ajoute cinq chewing-gum." Poursuivit Kara.

"Très bien, dans ce cas... tapis." Joe poussa la totalité de ses gains qui s'élevaient à neuf bretzels, vingt-deux sucettes, quatre pastilles à la menthe et un réglisse.

Iris tapota son verre de chardonnay nerveusement. "Entendu." Dit-elle en repoussant la totalité de son pot sur le centre de la table.

"Je suis." S'enticha HR.

"Caitlin je te conseille vivement de suivre" S'enticha Wally, lui et Cisco avaient déjà perdu depuis un long moment.

"Merci Wally de contribuer à mon effet de surprise.." Se plaignit Caitlin, désespérée. "Monsieur aime prendre des risques ? Qu'à cela ne tienne; tapis." Continua t-elle.

Joe se tourna vers Barry. "Fils, tu penses pouvoir faire affront à ton vieux père ?" Provoqua-t-il.

Barry leva un sourcil de défi, un sourir provocateur encré sur ses lèvres. La seconde d'après, les visages de tous furent confus lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Barry se tenait à mi-parcourt entre son siège et celui de Joe, et qu'il était retenu au niveau du poignet par la main d'une Kara toujours assise.

"Voilà un beau tricheur que nous avons là !" S'exclama Kara. "Tu sembles oublier que tes mouvements ne sont pas imperceptibles pour tout le monde à cette table." Barry rougissait, prit la main dans le sac.

"Attends, tu plaisantes mec ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as tout raflé l'autre soir !" Se plaignit Cisco.

"Et pourquoi toi tu l'as vu et pas moi ?" S'interrogea Wally, aussi scandalisé que Cisco.

Barry plaida coupable. "J'ai attendu que tu tournes la tête, j'avais juste oublier Kara."

"Bon garçon, allez maintenant vas sur le côté et laisses les grandes personnes jouer, tu veux bien ?" Le réprimanda Kara. Tapotant son jeu sur la table, elle poursuivit. "Où en étions nous ?"

"À toi. Est-ce que tu suis le tapis ? Où est-ce que la fille d'acier aurait-elle peur ?" La défia Joe.

"La fille d'acier n'a peur de rien. Tapis." Assura-t-elle, déplaçant lentement son pot sur le centre de la table.

"Ainsi soit-il."

Caitlin fut la première à dévoiler sa paire de dix sous le regard mortifié d'HR qui croyait en un bluff collectif et qui n'avait aucune combinaison de carte à jouer de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Iris prit le dessus lorsqu'elle révéla sa double paire d'as, laissant Caitlin soupirer de défaite. Joe regarda fièrement la paire d'as de sa fille avant de dévoiler son brelan de rois, lui lançant un doux regard. "On apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace." Lui souffla-t-il le plus sarcastiquement du monde. Il se retourna vers Kara. "Qu'en est-il de toi ?"

Kara le regarda et soupira, jetant son jeu sur la table de façon dramatique. "Quel dommage !" Soupira t-elle tandis que le vieil homme jubilait de sa victoire. Alors qu'il commençait à récolter le butin, Kara l'interrompit. "Quel dommage... que vous soyez aussi présomptueux. Regardez bien mes cartes, Joe." Ria-t-elle, puis s'empara du butin que Joe convoitait tant, se délectant de sa victoire. Le visage de l'homme se déconfisait sous la quinte flush que Kara agitait devant son nez.

Alors que les autres se plaignaient, Kara regardait les lunettes de plomb posées sur la table qui auraient bloqué sa vision à rayons X si elle les avait porté durant cette partie. Regardant Barry affalé sur le canapé, elle se sourit à elle-même. "Si tu veux tricher, fais-le en toute discrétion." Un sourire de délectation ornait son beau visage pâle.

"Je devrais probablement aller faire les cafés." Joe se leva et quitta la troupe qui se mit à débarrasser la table. Une fois la vaisselle lavée et séchée, l'homme plus âgée revint avec lesdits nectars bruns. La discussion poursuivit son cour, divaguant sur divers sujets sans prise de tête et futiles qui ne constituaient pas un grand intérêt mais qui étaient juste... reposants. L'heure se faisait tardive, et veint le moment pour chacun de rentrer chez soi. Alors qu'ils mettaient leurs mentaux, qu'ils récupéraient leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à partir, Barry les reteints une dernière fois.

"Attendez ! Tout le monde ! Ne partez pas. Je sais que nous n'avons pas parler du moment où nous devrions faire ça... mais il n'y a jamais vraiment de bon moment pour ça." Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir une clé USB sous le regard interrogateur de Kara. "Eh bien, c'est pour toi... de notre part à tous."

Kara était confuse alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle. "Hum, merci mais... qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Barry se racla la gorge. "Ce sont les images de la cérémonie et des obsèques de ton cousin." Lui souria-t-il tristement. "Nous voulions te faire ce cadeau."

"Mais.. co-comment ?"

"Nous sommes allés sur Terre-38 et y avons assister personnellement. Cat Grant nous a fournit les images que les caméras enregistraient, la cérémonie a été diffusé sur toute les chaînes de télé. Ton cousin était vraiment quelqu'un d'important et aimé, Kara. Nous espérons qu'avec ça tu pourras le réaliser." Lui répondu Iris, attrapant sa main tandis que des larmes se formaient sur le coin de ses yeux.

Elle soupira longuement, cherchant ses mots. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous fassiez ça ? Le dîner... tout... tout se passait pourtant si bien." Elle souffla. "C'est... c'était vraiment la pire chose à faire." Sourit-elle faiblement, trahie par ses yeux embuhés de larmes et son regard complètement brisé. Sa voix était meurtrie. "C'était pourtant un beau dîner..."

Joe s'approcha précautionneusement. "Kara, je ne comprends pas... Nous avons traversé les mondes pour te rapporter ces images... ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?" Il semblait partagé entre la déception et la culpabilité.

"Si... bien sûr que si, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante c'est juste que..."

"Que quoi ?" S'emprit Wally, agacé d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin pour rien.

"Clark est mort." A-t-elle dit, mettant fin au débat.

"Justement, tu ne voudrais pas voir la cérémonie en son hommage ?" S'emprit Barry, déçu.

"Mort c'est mort. Il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir. Excusez-moi je... je vais y aller." Sans dire un mot de plus, elle prit son manteau, son sac, la porte et s'envola.

Alors que tous se regardèrent penauds, réalisant leur possible erreur, Wally s'indigna. "C'est quoi son problème au juste ?"

Quelques heures passèrent et Kara se tenait maintenant au bord du vide sur le toit d'un building. Elle regardait la ville comme elle regarde tout le monde... Les lumières... elles vacillaient dans la nuit. Le vent martelait contre sa peau. C'était calme, paisible; reposant. À défaut d'être un endroit pour réfléchir c'était un endroit pour se vider la tête; être juste là, en élévation sur la beauté vive de cette ville et profiter du tableau de ces vies communes était serein. Deux adolescents qui traînent tardivement, les panneaux publicitaires qui clignotent, les voitures qui roulent jusqu'on ne sait où... Tant d'éléments si ordinaires dont elle oubliait pourtant tellement souvent la beauté simple qu'ils dégageaient.

Des bruits de talons claquèrent au sol et s'approchèrent d'elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qui c'était. Caitlin, le jeune docteur avec qui elle avait noué des liens amicaux plus tôt dans la soirée était là. Elle ne disa mot, se contentant seulement de s'asseoir près d'elle, les jambes dans le vide. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne fusse prononcé, une dizaine tout au plus. Le simple fait de sa présence l'apaisait. Mais Kara savait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle la rassure. C'était la moindre des choses après son départ impromptu.

"Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans détourner le regard.

"Barry et Wally ont fait le tour de la ville. Tu n'as pas été évidente à trouver." Lui murmura-t-elle sur le même ton.

"J'en suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter." Sourit Kara penaudement.

"Rassures-toi, je sais." Lui confia-t-elle. "Est-ce que je pourrais juste te demander... pourquoi tu considères cette vidéo comme une mauvaise chose ?" Demanda-t-elle avec empathie.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas. Je me sens coupable car je ne pleure pas la mort de Kal autant que je le devrais."

"Kara... nous savons pour tes cauchemars, Barry nous en a parlé... Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi." Assura Caitlin.

"Je ne fais pas semblant, Cait. La nuit je fais des cauchemars... je rêve de Kal, oui. Mais je ne rêve pas de lui parce qu'il me manque, je rêve de lui car il me rappelle la promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir."

"C'est la mission que t'avais confié ta mère, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, et ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que je pleure plus le promesse intenue j'ai fait à ma mère que la mort de mon cousin." Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui... je prend la mort de Kal vraiment bien."

"Je ne connaissait peut-être pas ta mère, mais je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait que tu n'aies pas pu sauver ton cousin. Personne ne l'aurait pu. Ta capsule a été déviée de sa trajectoire et lorsque tu es arrivée sur Terre, il n'avait plus besoin de ta protection." Elle enlaça son bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, mais les choses ne dépendaient pas que de toi."

"C'est là tout le problème, Caitlin. Quand je suis arrivée sur Terre, j'en ai voulut à Kal de ne pas me garder près de lui. Il m'a laissée seule. Il était la seule chose qui me raccrochait à Krypton. J'aurais tant voulu grandir près de lui, être "super" avec lui... mais il en avait décider autrement. Et d'un côté je le remercie, car sans ça Alex n'aurait jamais été ma sœur, et je n'aurais jamais rencontrer Eliza et Jeremiah. Mais d'un autre côté..."

"Tu lui reproche toujours de t'avoir abandonner." Termina Caitlin.

"Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'horrible ?" Demanda coupablement Kara.

"Non... seulement quelqu'un d'humain."

Kara se blottit plus encore contre son amie. "J'espère que tu as raison."

Le regard de Caitlin se perdit dans les rues de Central City. "C'est le cas. Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi ces images te rebutent tant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a pas à l'être."

"Est-ce que tu les regarderais avec moi ?" Demanda innocemment Kara.

Caitlin sourit. "Bien sûr. Maintenant allons prévenir les autres que tu vas bien avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent d'avantage pour toi." Elle se releva, gémissant lorsqu'elle s'étira. "Tu me portes ?"

Dans les airs, Kara tenait Caitlin et se laissait porter au gré du vent, laissant Caitlin admirer la splendeur du baptême des airs que l'alien lui offrait. Elle était submergée, partagée entre la peur et l'admiration. Et dire que c'était le quotidien de Kara... Elle l'admirait. D'un côté à l'autre, la ville s'étendait devant elle. Et les lumières... oh les lumières... c'était indescriptible. Elle aperçu au loin un petit point qu'elle reconnut comme étant S.T.A.R Labs, le petit carré au-dessous de ses pieds était le poste de police et elle jurerait qu'elle pouvait entrevoir STAR City au loin. C'était beau, magique.

Kara souriait, altérant sa course à différentes vitesses pour lui procurer les sensations du grand envol. Elle se moquait d'elle aussi, prétextant que ses pouvoirs la lâchaient avant de simuler un crash puis de la rattraper à la dernière seconde. Elle lui fit aussi le plaisir de dépasser la barrière de nuage en même temps que celle du son au plus grand damn de Caitlin. Cette dernière n'avait qu'un mot en tête. "Sensationnel."

Malheureusement, le grésillement des communicateurs soigneusements posés sur les oreilles de la brune lui firent quitter les plaisirs du ciel pour lui remettre durement les pieds sur terre.

Elle s'éloigna, mais Kara pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait.

"Ne t'en fais pas Barry, je l'ai trouvée, elle va bien." Pouvait entendre Kara. "Ah ? Non non ! Je t'assures qu'elle n'a pas broyé du noir seule dans son coin, nous sommes juste dans les airs pour nous vider la tête. C'est génial si tu savais, tu devrais lui demander de te... quoi ? Oui... d'accord. On arrive tout de suite." A-t-elle dit. Caitlin se retourna vers Kara, déçue.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

"On dirait que nous allons devoir repousser notre moment un peu plus tard." Souffla Caitlin. "Barry m'a dit de nous rendre au parc Gallini. Il n'a rien dit d'autre si ce n'est qu'il nous rejoint là-bas et que nous comprendrons en arrivant."

"Alors allons-y." Trancha Kara.

La kryptonienne se saisit de Caitlin et s'envola dans les airs. Le parc auquel elle devait se rendre était à l'opposé de là où elle se trouvait, et il lui fallut une vingtaine de secondes pour s'en approcher.

De l'altitude où les deux femmes se trouvaient, une lumière vive leurs firent se cacher momentanément les yeux. Une fois l'étourdissement passé, elles purent voir l'origine de cet éclat lumineux.

Dans le parc Gallini vidé de tout promeneur par cette heure tardive, la lumière qui perçait l'obscurité de la nuit prenait peu à peu forme dans l'esprit des deux femmes. Il s'agissait là de flammes qui brûlaient l'herbe fraîche de l'étendue plate du parc. Oui, les flammes calcinaient le sol sur un schéma bien précis; d'une vue aérienne il était possible de distinguer la crête de la maison des El pourfendue d'un éclair bien caractéristique, celui de Flash.

Alors que Kara posait délicatement Caitlin au sol devant cette triste déflagration, on entendit au loin les grésillements de la foudre que Barry laissait derrière lui avant que ce dernier ne se tienne à leurs côtés.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" Demanda-t-il à Kara.

"Oui, tout va bien, je suis désolée de vous avoir planté comme ça au dîner." S'excusa-t-elle.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu avais tes raisons." Lui accorda-t-il. "Peu importe, celui qui a fait ça voulait attirer notre attention." Analysa Barry.

Il s'approcha d'une pacerelle de sol calciné bien éteinte. Analysant le sol, il remarqua bien vite qu'il s'agissait-là de trace de pas. Quelqu'un avait donc courut à une vitesse suffisante pour faire s'embraser le sol.

"Un speedster." Annonça Barry.

Un éclair bleuté entra dans son champ de vision avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Cette armure, c'était Savitar.

"Pas n'importe quel speedster, Flash. Le Dieu de la vitesse." Corrigea-t-il de sa voix rauque et métallique, probablement transformée.

Barry blêmit. Sans aucun doute il était mortifié. Personne n'est jamais allé aussi vite que Savitar, personne ne le pourrait sans doute jamais. Mais il tâchait de rester calme et de ne pas montrer un quelconque reste de peur. Si jamais Savitar s'en apercevait, il était un homme mort.

"C'est donc toi Savitar. Quel bonheur de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup entendu parler de toi." S'emprit une Kara désinvolte.

Savitar gloussa avec sarcasme. " Kryptonienne, te voilà enfin."

"Comment es-tu au courant de mes origines et de mon nom ?" Kara fusillait le speedster en armure du regard. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande ténacité et ne semblait pas impressionnée.

"Il y a un temps pour tout mademoiselle Zor-El, celui-ci n'est pas pour les révélations." Énonça-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce.

"Alors si tu me donnais simplement la raison de ma convocation ?" Tenta-t-elle.

Savitar tourna sa tête grossièrement vers elle.

"Tu sais parfaitement la raison de ta présence. Tu t'immisces là où en temps normal tu n'aurais pas eu à t'immiscer. J'ai dû me raviser, revoir mes projets, tout recommencer. J'ai dû composer avec toi, et élaborer un plan sans faille, dont l'objectif ne peut que se réaliser."

"L'objectif étant de me faire tomber, je penses que nous avons tous comprit cela. Si tu nous disais la vrai raison de ta présence ?" Le coupa Barry. Regardant Kara du coin de l'œil, il se sentait rassuré, Kara le rassurerait toujours. Elle était inspirante, ne tressaillait pas devant l'ennemi. Oui, il était plus que content qu'elle soit là.

Bien que les deux super-héros ne s'en rendirent pas compte, Savitar souriait sous son armure. Certains diraient par malice, d'autres diraient qu'il avait ses raisons, mais quelques-uns seulement affirmeraient qu'il s'agissait-là d'un sourire de satisfaction.

"N'avez-vous pas compris ? Tout commence ce soir. Le début de la fin ! Après cette soirée il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière." Il sortit deux lames de son armure, les défiant une dernière fois.

Barry remit son capuchon en place se mettant dans une position de course et Kara sourit face à l'homme. "Fais de ton pire." Un boum super-sonor se fit entendre en même temps que des éclairs rouges et bleus se firent apercevoirs alors que Caitlin courut se mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre.

Les éclairs parcoururent la ville entière en quelques secondes. Un éclair bleu était en tête, suivit par un éclair rouge, bien que la distance entre les deux était assez conséquente. Au-dessus, un flou bleu bien que légèrement moins rapide que l'éclair rouge se démenait en deuxième position grâce à son avantage d'être dans les airs et par conséquent d'éviter tout les obstacles.

À S.T.A.R Labs la chasse à l'homme était suivie de près par la team Flash. Entre-autre, la caméra surveillance du costume de Barry leur laissaient entrevoir les environs ainsi que les éclairs bleus de Savitar au loin. La caméra du costume de Kara leur permettaient d'obtenir un point de vue panoramique de la course, et les plans de la ville leur permetèrent de composer une stratégie.

Caitlin manquait à l'appel, et bien que Cisco ne doutait pas que les fonctions vitales de Kara soient excellentes, il n'en était pas plus rassuré de celles de Barry. Il courait vite, bien plus vite qu'il ne courait habituellement. Son énergie ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment.

"Okay, okay, écoutez bien attentivement. Barry, tu vas poursuivre Savitar et le pousser à aller jusqu'à l'intersection entre Farzen Hills et la cinquième. Kara, je veux que tu descendes à Terre et que tu cours en direction de la cinquième à mon signal." Ordonna Cisco.

"Entendu !" Acquiesça Kara, se déposant sur Terre.

Barry courait après Savitar sans relâche. Il était à une cinquantaine de mètre derrière le speedster en armure mais... quelque chose clochait. Barry avait l'impression que Savitar écourtait volontairement la distance qui les séparaient. Tant pis, Barry continua sa poursuite, le menant subtilement jusqu'à l'intersection prévue par Cisco.

"Kara tiens toi prête... Maintenant !" Cria Cisco. Kara exécuta ses ordres et remarqua la masse d'électricité bleueté se diriger vers elle. Elle se mit en position pour tenir Savitar, malheureusement, l'issu ne fit pas celle escomptée. Alors que Kara se mettait en position de capture, son pied en avant et ses deux mains volontairement tendues, elle reçu un coup de poing super-sonique qui la fit se reculer de quelques pas avant de la faire trébucher, laissant Savitar s'enfuir. "Kara tu vas bien ?" S'emprit Cisco.

Cette dernière se releva et dépoussiéra son costume. "Il a le mérite de m'avoir mise en rogne." Grognant, elle s'appuya avec force sur le sol, faisant craqué le béton d'une fissure de quelques mètres avant de s'élancer dans les airs avec vigueur, produisant un boum super-sonique.

"Barry est sur les traces de Savitar." Informa Cisco.

"Je suis en route. Où est-il ?"

Savitar remontait le côté d'un building avec Barry sur sa trace. Quand Savitar en touchait du doigt le sommet, Barry le gravissait à peine. Mais quelque chose se produisit. Savitar atteignait le sommet du bâtiment lorsqu'un poing dans le casque le stoppa dans sa course, le faisant tomber de vingt étages. "Pas deux fois." Jubila l'auteur.

Les cris de peur des passants retentissaient dans toute la rue. La panique générale était de mise; tous fuyaient le cratère qui s'était formé suite à la chute d'un homme. Au sol, Barry arriva près du cratère que la chute avait provoqué, étant le seul à s'en diriger parmi la foule qui le fuyait. Alors qu'il cherchait une dépouille, deux rayons bleus se dirigèrent en son sein pour maintenir le speedster en armure au sol. Barry souria. "Bien joué pour l'effet de surprise, tu l'as eu !" Félicita Barry à Kara.

"Merci, mais ce n'était pas de moi." S'excusa Kara.

"Bien sûr que ce n'était pas toi, c'était moi." Wally arriva dans sa tenue de Kid Flash, l'air triomphant. Barry et Kara s'en amusèrent, l'applaudissant et le félicitant comme il se doit. Les trois se dirigèrent alors vers Savitar, il était étendu au sol, l'armure intacte mais inerte. Il était ensevelis sous les débris de groudon, avec seuls la tête et un bras dépassant du tas.

"C'était trop facile." S'amusa Wally. "On devrait la ramener et l'enfermer dans le pipeline avant qu'il ne se réveille, on aura bien le temps de connaître ses motivations plus tard." S'empressa t-il.

Alors que Wally s'apprêtait à soulever le corps, il fût saisit à la gorge par la main métallique pourtant totalement inerte il y avait de cela quelques secondes. "Imposteur ! Minable ! Amateur !" Criait la voix perçante et rauque de Savitar. "Tu pensais vraiment qu'une si petite chute me terrasserait ? Imbécile. Cette armure a été créée pour résister à bien pire que cela." Il vibra pour se dégager des débris, la main toujours en prise sur Wally. "J'en ai assez de jouer avec vous." Les débris volèrent et Savitar accéléra en direction de Barry. "Vous n'êtes rien face à un Dieu." Il le saisissant par la gorge de sa main libre, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

"Wally ! Barry !" Kara cria de terreur, Savitar était déjà loin hors de sa vue. Allumant son intercommunication, elle cria après Cisco. "Où sont-ils ?" Paniqua la blonde.

Cisco tapait frénétiquement sur l'ordinateur, cherchant désespérément un moyen pour Kara d'arrêter le speedster en armure. "C'est bizarre... il est partout. Leurs costumes se déplacent à une vitesse folle Kara ! Selon nos calculs, Savitar n'avait pas courut aussi vite tout à l'heure ! Là... il semble presque se téléporter." Dit Cisco dans la panique.

Et c'était bien le cas. En prise à la puissance de Savitar, Wally et Barry n'en tenait pas large. Même pour eux, les choses se passaient à une vitesse insoutenable. Il les traînait, leurs pieds brûlant contre le sol à cette vélocité trop élevée pour leurs costumes non-adaptés. Il les cognait contre tout obstacle qui aura eu le malheur de croiser sa route, les blessant plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le supporter.

Mais sa vélocité, aussi grande soit-elle, n'était pas la seule arme dont usait Savitar. Oui; en vertu de sa vitesse et de sa connexion à la vitesse pure, il ouvrait des brèches qui menaient sur d'autre monde pour semer la kryptonienne à ses trousses. S'il était bien plus rapide qu'elle, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Un seul de ses coups mené à sa pleine puissance et le speedster ainsi que son armure seraient brisés en milles morceaux.

Kara assistait impuissante à la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Dans le ciel, elle voyait Savitar apparaître dans une allée, cogner les deux super-soniques contre un banc avant d'étendre les bras et de claquer leurs deux corps les uns contre les autres comme un humain normal le ferait pour dépoussiérer des sandales. Disparaissant, elle le voyait ensuite réapparaître à l'autre bout de la ville pour jeter les corps contre un mur, les saisir de nouveau puis repartir de plus belle. C'était horrifiant, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impitoyable, Rhéa reine de Daxam passerait pour une enfant de coeur à côté de lui.

"Il va tuer mes fils." Joe assistait à la scène d'horreur depuis la salle de contrôle. Il les regardait comme s'il regardait dans le vide, ses mots n'étaient pas paniqué, ils étaient affirmatifs. Comme s'il prononçait une terrible nouvelle, on aurait très bien pu comprendre "Mes fils sont morts."

Iris pleurait, implorait et suppliait Kara de l'arrêter dans son massacre. "Kara je t'en prie arrêtes-le ! Je t'en prie ! Je ferait tout ce que tu veux, je t'en supplies arrêtes-le !" Mais cela ne servait à rien. Kara était condamnée à assister à leurs mise à mort sans pouvoir changer le cour des choses, comme l'aurait été n'importe lequel des membres de l'équipe. "C'est ton colocataire ! Il t'aime plus que tout Kara, il compte sur toi je t'en supplies ! C'est mon frère avec lui !" Sanglotait Iris.

Cisco ne disait rien, il savait. Il savait que Kara ne pouvait pas être assez rapide pour l'arrêter. Elle essayait mais c'était peine perdue. Autant il n'avait aucun moyen de la tuer, autant s'il fuyait Savitar était intouchable.

Savitar poursuivit sa torture deux longues minutes de plus, qui paraissaient être une éternité pour un super-sonique de son envergure. Sentant qu'il avait terminé sa mise en garde, il s'arrêta au centre du parc Gallini, là où tout avait commencé il y'a quelques dizaines de minutes de cela. Il jeta les corps des deux speedsters meurtris au sol comme de vulgaires poupées de chiffons.

"Kryptonienne ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Reviens au parc. Tes amis t'attendent." Beugla-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kara pour décoller et revenir là où ses amis se trouvaient. En arrivant, elle ne prit pas la peine de se préoccuper de Savitar et se précipita vers ses deux amis. Ils étaient réellement dans un sale état, un humain lambda serait déjà mort. Leurs corps étaient ecchymosés de toute part et emplis de contusions multiples. Barry affichait une fracture ouverte du péroné qui déchirait son costume alors que la jambe de Wally était contorsionnée de telle sorte qu'elle était à coup sûre brisée à de multiples endroits. Kara vérifia et fut soulagée de constater qu'aucune lésion à la colonne vertébrale n'ait été faite.

Elle pleura, leur assurant que tout irait bien, qu'elle allait les ramener et que Caitlin et Cisco les soigneraient, leurs implorant de tenir bon, de ne pas dormir. Trop tard, Wally était tombé dans l'inconscience. "Ce n'est qu'un gamin !" Hurla Kara à Savitar. "Comment as-tu pût faire ça à ce gosse ?"

Barry tentait de parler mais n'y arrivait pas, ne sortant que quelques halètements. "J'ai peur." Pouvait comprendre Kara. Elle sourit pour le rassurer, mais elle ne pouvait se le cacher; elle aussi. Alors, sans dire un mot, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, caressa sa joue avec son doigt, assurant encore des mots qui se voulaient rassurants. En dépit de son martyre, elle aurait juré qu'il avait sourit.

Mais... Savitar ne lui accorda pas ce moment de répit. Il profita de son inattention pour se diriger vers Wally. Il le porta en l'air, par le cou une nouvelle fois. Mais il ne courut pas. Il se contenta seulement d'étendre son avant-bras droit, duquel sortit une lame. Une lame acérée et luisante.

Il ricana, s'adressant à Barry. "J'ai besoin que tu vives gamin. Mais lui, rien ne m'empêche de le tuer. Prends-le comme un avertissement."

C'était le moment. Sa lame se rapprocha dangereusement de son thorax, sous les hurlements de terreur de Joe, Iris, Cisco et Kara. Il allait le tuer.

Bien heureusement, une faille se trouvait dans le plan de Savitar. Il avait oublier Caitlin. Cette dernière sous ce spectacle d'horreur arracha le bracelet qui la maintenait hors de ses pouvoirs et donc, de Killer Frost. Avant que le speedster ne puisse réagir, une vague de froid le transportait déjà sous le zéro absolu, sauvant Wally d'une mort certaine.

Sa main trembla, elle sentit sa température corporelle chuter, ses cheveux blanchir. Alors que ses yeux passaient de la terreur à la malice de ceux de Killer Frost, une pression se fit sentir sur son poignet. Kara lui avait remit son bracelet. "Tu me remerciera plus tard Cait, fonces les ramener à S.T.A.R Labs et soignes-les. Je m'occupe de lui. Sans débattre, elle s'envola en direction de Savitar.

Caitlin reprit ses esprits calmement. "Calmes-toi. Tu n'es pas devenue elle. Wally, Barry, vite ! Dépêches-toi." Elle secoua la tête, rejetant les pensées du tueur givré. Accourant aux côtés des deux blessés, elle fit de son mieux pour couvrir leurs plaies. Derrière elle, Vibe avait ouvert une brèche pour transporter les deux victimes. Joe et HR en sortirent avec deux brancards sur lesquels ils installèrent Barry et Wally avant de retourner précipitamment dans les labos.

Seule, la kryptonienne s'approcha avec animosité et toute la férocité qu'il lui était possible d'exprimer. Savitar était assis contre un arbre, vulnérable. Quelques couches de plus de son souffle glacé n'étaient pas de trop, et elle ne s'en priva pas pour l'affaiblir autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aspira l'air, provoquant un siphon jusqu'a sa bouche et en avala autant que possible. C'était effectivement beaucoup en vertu de sa morphologie kryptonienne. Elle déferla ses vents givrés sur le speedster en armure, le rendant vulnérable à souhait. Son armure était désormais recouverte de verglas.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, le saisit et lui décocha l'un des crochet du droit des plus puissants qu'il lui ait été de donner. "Tu as fais une erreur. Ton plan n'est pas aussi infaillible que tu l'as cru." Elle l'emporta avec lui dans les airs, le martelant de coup de poings assez puissant pour le blesser à travers la ferraille mais pas assez pour le rendre inconscient. "Tu as blessé Wally. Il n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin !" Elle sourit, montant plus encore dans les airs. "Comme tu l'as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'en ai assez de jouer." Elle jeta son corps loin d'elle, puis l'éjecta plus loin et plus haut dans le ciel encore à l'aide de ses rayons laser. Quand il fût suffisamment haut, elle le repoussa cette fois d'un plan horizontal à l'aide de violent coups de poings dans ce qui lui servait d'abdomen. Elle le repoussa sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, s'éloignant de la ville le plus possible, altérant toujours sur le même schéma; elle le frappait, lui s'envolait plus loin sous la violence du coup, elle accélérait jusqu'à lui et le refrappait, l'envoyant plus loin encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement vers le désert, elle attrapa les deux épaules du speedster et l'envoya s'écraser violemment au sol accompagné de la déflagration de ses yeux.

Elle ne lui laissa pas de répit lorsqu'il s'écrasa, se précipitant sur lui. Elle le tenait par le col, le menaçant. "Si tu crois que je vais te laisser les emmener loin de moi, les détruire, les briser, tu rêves !" Un nouveau coup de poing le frappa dans le casque, toujours avec suffisance pour le garder conscient. "J'ai déjà perdu mon monde deux fois, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me l'enlever une troisième fois ? Jamais." Son animosité prenait le dessus sur la raison dont elle se devait de faire preuve.

Savitar, malgré les coups dosés que la blonde lui affligeait respirait toujours, et trouva même le moyen d'en rire. Un rire gras, sourd, sadique. Son rire fit froid dans le dos à la Kryptonienne. Ce n'était pas tout, elle le sentait.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?"

"Tu dis que mon plan a échoué kryptonienne ? Laisses-moi en rire je te pries. Tout ce passe exactement comme il faut qu'il le soit."

Kara ne comprit pas, et aurait préféré ne jamais comprendre. La dernière chose dont elle se souviendra est de lui avoir dit qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais prendre son monde une troisième fois. Mais malheureusement pour elle, il y avait une partie dont elle ne se souviendrait pas.

Dans celle-ci, Savitar lui expliquait qu'il y avait tellement d'autres moyens de l'empêcher de nuire à son projet que de juste l'affaiblir. Oh oui, Kara allait devenir la clé de son plan, et ce malgré elle. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'elle était occupée à le frapper, Kara ne remarqua pas l'armure du speedster se replier sur elle-même au niveau du poignet pour dévoiler une main nue.

En quoi cela est-il si inquiétant ? Eh bien, parce que dans la paume de sa main se trouvait une mystérieuse pierre rouge aux propriétés plus qu'intéressante chez les kryptoniens. Les plus connaisseurs la définirait comme étant de la kryptonite rouge.

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plû, à vrai dire c'est celui dont je suis le plus fière jusqu'à présent. J'y ai mit beaucoup de coeur et d'attention, et j'espère que ça se sentira.**

 **N'oubliez pas le commentaire !**


	7. Dommages

**Chaud chaud devant ! Petit chapitre express !**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus longs, j'avoue avoir eu du mal à trouver la motivation pour l'écrire ! Autant j'adore écrire, autant le petit flop du dernier chapitre m'a assez ralenti**

 **Le chapitre ne vous a-t-il pas plu ? Où est-ce l'histoire qui prend une direction que vous n'aimez pas ? Dîtes-moi, j'essaie vraiment de faire les choses pour le mieux, il s'agit de ma première fanfiction et bien que je me doute que ça se voit beaucoup j'essaie de faire en sorte de pallier à mon manque d'expérience.**

 **Enfin bref, je me demandais aussi si vous préféreriez des chapitres plus courts comme celui-ci ? Ces derniers sont plus faciles à écrire pour moi et surtout plus rapides à poster, à raison de 1 par semaine/ semaine et demie (Saif cas de panne d'inspi bien sûr) ce qui permettrai de vous garder en haleine et de ne pas vous désintéresser de cette histoire ? Dîtes-moi, les deux me conviennent largement.**

 **Aussi, je me permet d'implorer une nouvelle fois un quelconque commentaire pour ce chapitre, le dernier bide m'a vraiment démoralisée ! Ahah !**

 **Peu importe, voici le prochain chapitre !**

 **Barry pdv.**

 _Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Kara... jamais un jour je n'aurais cru qu'elle serait la personne qui me déposséderait de tout ce que j'avais._

 _Je la vois, elle est là, avec nous dans le laboratoire de vitesse. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de la personne douce et rayonnante qu'elle était autrefois. Son costume, qui m'accordait un tel espoir autrefois me donne aujourd'hui des frissons dans le dos. Les tissus qu'elle arbore ne sont plus bleus, mais d'un noir profond dans lequel on se perd. Seul le dos de sa cape est resté rouge, un rouge perverti par la couleur du sang. La crête de sa famille aussi a disparu, laissant seulement son encadré teinté d'un rouge identique à celui de sa cape. Il ne reste plus rien de ma Kara Danvers, seul un monstre pervers demeure dans les murs de son corps._

 _Elle se rapproche de moi, son regard empreint de folie, comme toujours depuis peu. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, elle veut ma vitesse. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore, mais je ne peut que me résigner à la lui céder. Qui pourrait lui faire face, si ce n'est que pour me protéger ? Certainement pas moi. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour la canaliser, aucun plan dont elle ne saura bafouer l'idée folle. Elle est insaisissable._

 _Elle se rapproche de moi, sa botte claque contre le sol, je frissonne mais je ne le montre pas. Elle réitère sa requête, j'essaye de l'en dissuader, mais j'échoue. Évidemment. Quel autre choix s'expose à moi ? Je capitule, c'est sans issue, voir une personne que j'aimais tant en arriver à de tels extrémités me détruit. Sans dire un mot, je monte sur le tapis de course. Derrière la fille d'acier, j'entrevois Iris, Joe et Caitlin mortifiés. Je m'excuses, puissiez-vous me pardonner..._

 _J'entame ma course, lentement. Je commence à un rythme identique à celui de n'importe quel être humain, je ne veux pas continuer. Je ne trouve aucune raison qui me pousserait à continuer de courir, mais j'en vois des milliers qui me poussent à ne pas m'arrêter, alors j'accélère le rythme. Le tapis de course accélère à chacun de mes pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il me propulse au-delà de mes limites. La fille d'acier a l'air ravie. Progressivement je sens l'électr quitter mon corps, je ralentis; je deviens essoufflé, je sue. La vitesse pure m'abandonne pour se réfugier dans la seringue accrochée sur le flanc de la machine. J'ai perdu ma vitesse. Et le tapis me propulse en arrière pour m'envoyer valser contre le mur. Je me cogne, j'ai mal, je me sens vide._

 _Comment... comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? C'est une longue histoire... rembobinons._

 **Après le combat contre Savitar, pdv général.**

"Il faut que je cautérise l'artère sous-clavaire, mais l'os m'empêche d'avoir une bonne visibilité." Se plaignait Caitlin. "HR, si vous pouviez incliner légèrement la lampe à environ 35 degrés cela m'aiderait beaucoup."

Obtenant enfin l'angle de vue désiré, Caitlin pu réaliser la cautérisation du vaisseau sanguin, et par conséquent la dernière intervention nécessaire au rétablissement de Wally. Le scan avait révélé un traumatisme crânien assez conséquent, mais grâce à Dieu presque déjà guérit grâce à son métabolisme. Deux interventions ont été nécessaires pour contrôler des hémorragies internes situées au thorax et à la cuisse, et une de plus a été nécessaire pour la reconstruction de son péroné. Le médecin a dû briser l'os une nouvelle fois pour le remettre dans un axe enclin à une guérison sans séquelle et si l'idée de le casser la dérangeait, l'idée de le casser pour mieux le réparer l'avait aidée à s'y sentir plus à l'aise.

En parallèle, le jeune médecin s'était également chargée des interventions de Barry. Pas un cas ne pouvait être considéré comme supérieur, et d'aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient plus d'attention que l'autre. Barry souffrait d'une luxure de la hanche, laquelle avait été des plus ardues à corriger. Tout comme Wally, un traumatisme crânien un peu plus gros que son beau-frère avait été repéré par le scan, mais auto-soigné par son métabolisme de speedster. Une fracture ouverte à son tibia avait fait rendre à HR son déjeuné dans une bassine, mais cette dernière s'était avérée plus spectaculaire que dangereuse. Son hémothorax cependant était la partie la plus délicate, nécessitant une intervention de la plus grande précision. Caitlin avait passer plus de trois heures, les jambes engourdies et le front suant autour de cette bombe à retardement, et ce n'est qu'après un arrêt cardiaque et une complication d'embolie pulmonaire que son état fût déclaré stable.

Le métabolisme de super-sonique est et sera toujours un mystère pour la jeune femme. Il guérit, il soigne, plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Mais lorsqu'un grain de sable entre dans ce mécanisme bien huilé, lorsque le fonctionnement du corps est corrompu, tout le temps du monde ne suffira pas à prodiguer au corps le rétablissement dont il a besoin. Et la vélocité, qui autrefois était une vertue devient alors un fléau contre lequel la lutte s'avère plus ardue. Oui, leurs tuméfactions avaient disparus et leurs plaies superficielles n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais comme il en serait le cas pour un être humain normal, si les os n'étaient pas correctement réalignés, si la circulation sanguine était entravée, les risques de morbidité s'aggravaient, de même que celui de la mort.

Maintenant, les deux speedsters après plus de six heures de bloc opératoire étaient allongés sur un lit d'hôpital, endormis au sein des laboratoires S.T.A.R. D'après Caitlin, ils allaient tout les deux bien. Leurs états étaient inquiétant lors de leur arrivée, mais leurs convalescences s'annonçaient prometteuses. La seule raison pour laquelle ils dormaient encore étaient les sédatifs qui leurs avaient été administrés.

Kara n'était toujours pas rentré du front, et si la team Flash ne s'en préoccupait que très peu lors des opérations, l'attente commençait à se faire longue. Peu à peu l'idée que Kara ait été vaincue par Savitar monta à la surface. "C'est impossible." Affirmait Cisco, mais au fond, lui-même n'en était pas certain. Après une heure de plus, les spéculations internes s'accordaient à dire qu'il l'avait probablement enlevé, ou qu'elle était.. morte. Trop peu s'autorisaient d'y penser, mais l'idée qu'elle était sortie indemne du combat avait désormais disparu.

Et pourtant...

À sept heures du matin, alors que tous étaient éreintés de la nuit blanche qu'ils venaient d'affronter, Kara se tenait devant l'encadré de la porte de la baie médicale.

HR et Caitlin s'étaient assoupis, trop épuisés à prodiguer des soins toute la nuit. Joe était parti au poste de police pour savoir s'il y avait des informations sur Kara, Cisco était lui aussi absent. Seule Iris était assise sur un tabouret entre les deux lits d'hôpital, veillant sur ses deux frères.

Lorsque la jeune femme noire aperçut Kara, elle fit un bond hors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle.

À première vue, Iris pouvait juger qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisée, ni blessée. C'était bon signe.

"Kara ! Mon Dieu où étais-tu passée ? Comment vas-tu ? Où est Savitar ?" S'était-elle encquit.

Kara était rayonnante, certe, mais Iris n'avait cependant pas remarqué cette expression sur son visage. Elle avait l'air... perdue ?

"Hum, bien. Je suis juste un peu... déboussolée." Soufflait Kara.

"Et pourquoi tu ne reviens que maintenant ? Le combat s'est éternisé jusqu'au matin ? Nous étions aveugle lorsque nous t'avons laissée avec Savitar, toute les communications ont été coupés. Où est-il ?" Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Kara se gratta machinalement la nuque. Le matin ? Avait-elle perdue la notion du temps ?

"Hum, c'est déjà le matin ? Je... je ne comprend pas. Il était encore une heure du matin il y a trente minutes." Kara tourna en rond, ses méninges tournant à plein régiment. Jetant un œil à l'horloge murale, elle apprit qu'il était sept heure du matin. Comment était-ce possible ? Il y a trente minutes elle s'en souvient bien, elle martelait Savitar dans un désert non-loin de là. Le ciel étant toujours noir a cette heure du matin, elle pensait alors que seul un petit laps de temps s'était écoulé jusqu'à son retour. Elle en était sûre, il devait être deux heures du matin tout au plus.

"Calmes-toi, viens t'asseoir. Le combat t'as probablement désorientée tu dois être fatiguée." Raisonna Iris. Kara s'affola, agitant ses mains pour la repousser.

"Non ! Il s'est passé cinq heures entre le moment où je me battais avec Savitar et le moment où je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai aucune idée d'où j'étais !" S'écria-t-elle subjuguée. "Je l'ai poussé vers un désert en le frappant, je l'ai jeté au sol et je l'ai assainé de coups de poings. Puis..." Elle énumérait ses actions de la nuit précédent lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un doute. "C'est un peu flou... la seule chose dont je me sovient est de m'être envolée alors que Savitar n'était plus là."

Voyant son regard paniqué et sa peau blêmir, Iris s'approcha d'elle et relativisa. "Ne t'en fais pas, il doit y avoir une explication. La fatigue, l'émotion... tant de facteurs qui peuvent entrer en jeu et expliquer ta perte de mémoire." Lui souffla-t-elle en la poussant vers une chaise.

"Je ne peux pas perdre la mémoire !" Cria Kara. "Ma morphologie kryptonienne est faite pour mesurer chaque minute, chaque seconde de ce que je vois. Je me souviens encore de chaque moment de mon arrivée ici, chaque minutes de chaque jour, chaque mot, chaque respiration. Comment pourrais-je oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?" Sa voix n'était plus perdue mais en colère. En colère contre elle-même, en colère contre Iris, contre Savitar... Sa mémoire ne pouvait pas lui faire défaut. S'il s'agissait de ses pouvoirs qui la quittaient suite à ce combat intense, son vol n'aurait pas fonctionner, et il s'agissait là d'une raison d'autant plus improbable alors que le costume de Cisco avait baigné ses cellules de lumière ensoleillée sur le chemin du retour.

Iris ne chercha pas à canaliser sa colère, elle était légitime. Aussi, elle assura à Kara que Caitlin lui ferait un bilan physiologique pour déceler une éventuelle anomalie qui expliquerait cette perte de mémoire. La blonde s'assit finalement sur une chaise, acceptant finalement d'être raisonnable. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle posa la question qu'elle redoutait tant, la question à laquelle elle n'avait cessé de cogiter sur le chemin du retour.

"Comment vont Barry et Wally ?" Souffla-t-elle.

"Ils sont stables." Fut tout ce qu'Iris trouva à répondre.

"Merci Rao." Souffla-t-elle de nouveau.

"Je vais probablement aller dormir... Tu veux rester avec eux ?" Demanda calmement Iris.

"J'aimerais bien."

Elle fit un bref signe de la tête, mettant sa main sur son épaule une dernière fois puis prit la porte.

Kara se leva lentement, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie là où reposaient les deux speedsters, puis prit place sur la chaise entre les deux lits. Elle vu leurs ecchymoses persistantes, le tube sortant de la gorge de Wally, leurs points de suture, leurs intraveineuses, le stabilisateur autour du cou de Barry... Ces images lui donnaient envie de vomir, presque autant que le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait qui lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Caressant lentement l'épaule de Barry, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. "Je suis désolée." Articula-t-elle. "Tellement désolée." Un flot de larme la saisit alors, dévalant inlassablement la pente de ses joues. "J'aurais pu éviter cela, j'aurais dû éviter cela."

Elle rumina de longues minutes, épiant toujours leurs blessures pour alourdir sa peine. Regardant Wally, son fardeau n'en devenait que plus lourd. "Tu es juste un enfant, j'aurais dû te protéger." Insista Kara.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, ses râles s'intensifiant encore. "Et merde !" Elle a saisit un plateau sous sa main et l'a envoyé valser de sa pleine puissance contre le mur, éclatant la paroi de ce dernier pour former un trou béant. Joignant ses deux mains sur son visage et sanglotant silencieusement, elle tomba de fatigue.

 **Pendant ce temps, dans un endroit inconnu.**

Dans un endroit humide et sombre, un homme marchait silencieusement en cercle, un dictaphone à la main. Le portant prêt de sa bouche, il réfléchit quelques instants, prononçant des mots lents emplis de réflexions.

"Nous sommes le 29 juillet 2017, à quelques jours près du dénouement de la chronologie originelle. Mes plans se sont avérés exacts, et tout s'est passé rigoureusement comme prévu. Kara a été mise en contacte avec le morceau de kryptonite rouge, et si ce que Maxwell Lord a déclaré dans son rapport est juste, elle devrait montrer les premiers signes d'infection lors des prochaines heures avant que l'effet n'amplifie et face d'elle ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est une première dans la chronologie et je suis un peu anxieux, les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi, Kara n'aurait jamais dû être là. J'ai quelques bribes de mémoires de l'époque où j'étais encore ce Barry timide et peu sûr de lui qui me reviennent. Je vois ce que Kara pourrait devenir, ce dont j'ai besoin qu'elle devienne, mais ce ne sont là que des estimations que le temps fait pour ne pas se replier sur lui-même, le futur n'est pas encore écrit et ce ne sont là que des prédictions. Pour pouvoir naître, je dois faire en sorte que lui ne se relève pas, j'ai besoin qu'il change et qu'il me mette au monde, qu'il devienne cette ordure torturée que je me souviens être devenu. Quelque part ça m'attriste, je me souviens presque de la douleur que j'éprouvais avec le Savitar de mon temps. J'en ai pourtant dégagé le meilleur lors de ma renaissance, une leçon précieuse qui a allégé mes peines; un dieu ne souffre pas. C'est ce que je me suis alors acharné à devenir. " L'homme prit une pause et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, levant les yeux au ciel. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continu de faire ces comptes-rendus chaque jour, certainement pour ne oublier mon but et qui je suis... qui je suis devenu. Le plus drôle étant que je ne réécouterai probablement jamais ces bandes-son... peu importe. Aujourd'hui j'assisterai de loin à l'évolution de Kara, ou du moins je tenterais de m'en rappeler. Et alors si tout se passe bien, si ma survie est assurée, peut-être que je pourrais espérer viser plus haut."

Il coupa l'enregistrement, pausa le dictaphone sur la table en bois franc et écouta le clapotis de la pluie contre la fenêtre. Il a ouvert les bras, inhalant longuement ce bon air de défi puis déclara "À nous deux, la fille d'acier." Un regard de détermination envahit le beau visage pâle du futur Barry.

 **Et voilà ! Un chapitre assez court, comme dit plus haut. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas le commentaire !**


	8. Folie

**Chaud devant, chapitre express ! Ça fait un petit moment ahah ! Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire entre les épreuves de bac blanc et les révisions, mais comme d'habitude j'insiste sur le fait que j'irais au bout de cette histoire ! J'avancerai surtout essentiellement durant les vacances et grandes vacances mais ne vous en faites pas, je continuerai également de poster entre-temps. :)**

 **Une très courte scène de ce chapitre est inspirée de l'un des épisodes de la saison 3, mais ne vous en faites pas si vous ne l'avez pas encore regarder, elle ne ne saute pas du tout aux yeux et est assez modifiée. De même, j'ajouterai que Kara sous kryptonite rouge sera grandement inspirée des *SPOIL* worldkiller, ce qui pourra conduire à d'autre scène largement inspirés si ce n'est presque copié (Par là j'entends seulement quelques répliques ou action brèves).**

 **Pour l'instant il y a un contraste entre la RedK Kara dépeinte dans le dernier chapitre et celle que l'on retrouve dans celui-ci mais ne vous en faites pas tout est prévu. J'ai quasiment bouclé les grandes intrigues de cette histoire sous formes de notes, donc pas d'anomalie J'ai simplement décidé d'en faire un processus plus lent, là où je trouve l'épisode sur la RedK irréaliste dans le sens où dès son infection, Kara a des envies de conquérir le monde, ici il s'agira de quelque chose de plus sophistiqué et de plus progressif, mais ne doutez pas que nous aurons au final une Kara sauvage, badass et terrifiante.**

 **Merci à Mathilde qui a été la seule à commenter depuis un certain nombre de chapitre déjà, je dois avouer que ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, je commençait a m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ahah. Néanmoins je ne perd pas espoir, alors j'incite une fois de plus toute les personnes qui tomberont sur cette histoire à laisser un commentaire pour marquer votre présence.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy !**

 _Chapitre 8 : Folie._

-Vous pensez qu'elle dort encore ? Une voix dansait au loin.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air épuisée quand elle est arrivée. Disait une autre voix.

Kara gémissa, captivant l'attention. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les cligna une fois, puis deux. Son champ de vision s'éclaircit enfin, lui laissant entrevoir les personnes à son chevet. Elle était toujours entre les deux lits de Barry et de Wally, seul le tabouret sur lequel elle s'était endormie avait laissé place à un lit d'hôpital identique à ceux de ses amis. Quelques électrodes surveillant son rythme cardiaque jonchaient sa peau et son torse, mais aucun matériel médical capable de percer sa peau n'était présent, évidemment.

-Comment te sens-tu ? La voix de Caitlin se tenant en contrebas du pied du lit bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Bien, Grommela Kara, s'étirant de façon exagérée.

En tournant la tête, elle pût voir que les deux speedsters blessés étaient eux aussi éveillés. Leurs blessures étaient presque toutes soignées, les points de sutures qui leurs avaient été faits avaient été enlevés et leurs ecchymoses avaient elles aussi disparus, seuls quelques plâtres et soutiens médical demeuraient.

-Vous êtes réveillés, souffla Kara. Ne posant pas de question, elle se contenta de souligner l'évidence.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'ils le soient, si tu n'étais pas intervenu, ils ne s'en seraient probablement pas tirés. Joe fit gracieusement l'éloge de la kryptonienne, réarrangeant le drap de son lit de façon paternelle. Trop peut-être.

-Je sais, confirma-t-elle. De son ton sans expression se dégageait la nonchalance obsessionnelle qu'elle ne se peinait même plus de dissimuler. S'ils ne la connaissaient pas, ils auraient pût dire qu'elle était agacée.

Joe leva un sourcils, il ne lui connaissait pas cette attitude. Lançant un regard interrogateur à Iris et Caitlin, il n'avait obtenu que des haussements d'épaules.

-Peu importe, balaya Caitlin. Comme me l'a demandé Iris, j'ai réalisé avec ce qu'il m'était possible de faire un bilan physiologique qui pourrait déceler une anomalie expliquant ta perte de mémoire. Je suis désolée Kara, rien n'indique une pathologie quelconque, du moins rien qui ne puisse être révélé par mes tests... Ta perte de mémoire est de courte durée, peut-être qu'il ne s'agit simplement là que de fatigue ?

Kara leva les yeux aux ciels, implorant Rao d'une quelconque intervention alors qu'elle haussait le ton.

-Ce n'est pas la fatigue. Gronda-t-elle catégoriquement, envoyant un regard de mort au jeune médecin.

-Kara ! Perdue entre la surprise, l'interrogation et le reproche, la voix de Barry n'avait pas haussé d'un ton mais la réprimandait tacitement. La blonde baissa les yeux, se rattrapant comme elle le pouvait :

-Je suis désolée Caitlin.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien, assura cette dernière avec ses mains.

Kara sourit doucement :

\- Pourrions nous avoir un peu d'intimité s'il-vous plait ?

Tous acquiescèrent, prenant Wally avec eux pour le faire marcher un peu. La pièce étant maintenant vide, seule Kara et Barry restaient. Tapotant légèrement ses deux mains sur ses cuisses d'embarras, Barry ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

-Eh bien... Tout d'abord merci de t'être occupée de Savitar alors qu'il nous avait collé une bonne raclée. Il plaisanta.

-Ce n'est rien Barry, peut-on sauter cette partie si ça ne te déranges pas ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sûr. Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? Kara ne sût lui répondre, mais voyant son regard lourd de sens il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Tu m'as embrassé, dit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, ne savant si elle devait s'excuser, s'emballer ou se taire à jamais. Cherchant ses mots, elle ne trouva qu'une simple formulation stupide et vide de sens.

-Je suis désolée, affirma-t-elle.

-Ne le sois pas.

Un silence presque religieux pesait dans la pièce. Ils étaient sans aucun doute gênés, étourdis et maladroits.

-Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose pour toi ? Barry tapotait nerveusement l'accoudoir de son lit.

-Je ne sais pas... c'était dans le feu de l'action, tu aurais pût mourir et... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Et pour toi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitant quant à la réponse à fournir.

-Ce n'est pas que... je ne sais pas... je ne crois pas.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne sût que dire, pris de surprise par cette question inattendue. Il y avait longtemps pensé, longtemps méditer, et le fruit de ses réflexions ne reflétaient qu'une chose; l'incertitude de son être, perdu quelque part dans cet océan périlleux qu'est l'amour.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'ai passé mon enfance à être amoureux d'une fille que je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'obtenir un jour. Et maintenant que je l'ai eût... je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas prêt à y renoncer. À cet instant précis, le mur semblait plus intéressant que tout autre chose dans la pièce, mais du coin de l'œil il pût jurer apercevoir un rictus sur le front de Kara.

-Je comprends. Comme je l'ai dit, ce baiser était sur le coup de l'action, il n'y a aucune conclusion à en tirer.

-Je suis désolé, continua-t-il.

Elle leva la main, l'incitant à se taire, puis se résigna à la baisser :

-Juste... arrête de dire que tu es désolé, il n'y a aucune raison. Il acquiesça, baissant les yeux une fois de plus.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en reparle, comme si cet incident n'était jamais arrivé. Autorisé par son médecin à rentrer chez lui, Barry fût aider dans sa convalescence par les bonnes grâces de Kara. Cette dernière s'occupait du rangement, de la nourriture, de la vaisselle... Parfois, elle quittait l'appartement et remplissait les fonctions qu'occupaient Flash en protégeant Central City des criminels, mais ses excursions ne s'éternisaient jamais bien longtemps, et Kara rentrait toujours pour tenir la maison.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider ou même s'occuper de lui-même par ses propres moyens, mais son état et ses plâtres ne lui permettaient pas de se déplacer à sa guise. De plus, Caitlin avait été formelle; un repos d'or et un ménagement de roi. À son grand damne; l'homme dont la vitesse dépassait le son était réduit à l'état d'inaction.

Dans le salon, Barry était assis sur le canapé, la jambe plâtrée posée délicatement sur la table basse. Il regardait un énième programme infâme et commençait à perdre patience, l'ennui prenant largement le dessus. Kara revint de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Le confiant à Barry, elle s'assit paresseusement sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

-Quand est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir enlever ces plâtres ? Souffla Barry, fatigué et lassé.

-Le prochain est à seize heure. Annonça Kara sans vraiment prêter attention aux râles du speedster.

-Mais pourquoi ça prend aussi longtemps ?

-Caitlin a calculé le temps que ton métabolisme mettrait à ressouder tes os, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

-Ouai, ouai... Il jouait avec un anneau en plastique qu'il faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Encore une heure avant que je puisse retrouver l'usage de mes jambes... C'est ennuyant.

-N'oublie pas qu'il t'en faudra quatre de plus pour retrouver l'usage de ton bras, souligna Kara.

-Touché, grinça-t-il.

Kara ne repondit pas, mais se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils. Barry soupira :

-Écoutes, je sais que je t'ennuies avec mes histoires de plâtres, je suis désolé, je ne recommencerait plus.

Elle secoua la tête, balayant ses excuses :

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... tu entends ? Voyant son regard d'incompréhension, elle ricana :

-Bien sûr que tu n'entends pas, j'entends ce qui semble être un bracage pas très loin. À première vue je dirais que c'est une petite épicerie. Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps.

Cette idée excita Barry, le pressant à retourner sur le terrain.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?" S'empressa-t-il.

\- Rien que je ne puisses gérer. Caitlin t'as dit de te reposer, tu restes là, coupa-t-elle. Elle aperçut sa mine triste mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se pressa dans la cuisine, en sortit quelques en-cas ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau pour lui puis prit la fenêtre, s'envolant à une vitesse à peine perceptible dans la ville. Lui soupira, se raffalant sur le divan en croquant quelques biscuits salés.

-Vole Kara, vole, ironisa-t-il grotesquement en simulant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Il fit défiler les chaînes quelques minutes, ne tombant que sur des programmes qu'il jugeait ridicules ou inintéressants pendant que Kara faisait sûrement face à une prise d'otage exaltante. Finalement, il prit la résolution d'ouvrir son compte Netflix seulement pour être coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

-Allô ? Demanda-t-il en finissant de mâcher son crackers salé.

-Barry ? Demanda Cisco.

-Hey Cisco, quoi de neuf ?

-Est-ce que Kara est là ? Coupa-t-il.

-Hum, non, elle vient juste de partir, pourquoi ?

-Génial, je l'avais vibé mais je préfère demander.. pour être sûr.

-Cisco abrège, quel est le problème avec Kara ?

-Mec, quelque chose ne va pas avec elle. As-tu allumé la télévision depuis que tu es rentré chez toi ?

-Je ne fais que ça à vrai dire... pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas regardé les chaînes d'infos, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Cisco.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Ça explique tout... Bon écoute Barry, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça... Disons que Kara s'est lancée dans une sorte de croisade et a lancé la guerre à tout les criminels. Et je ne parles pas que de Central City, on la voit partout dans le monde; Star City, Washington, Paris, Mexique... Tu n'as vraiment pas remarqué ses absences ?

-Eh bien si, mais je ne vois pas bien où est le problème ? Après tout, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la ville et du monde pendant que Flash est indisposé, et elle semble maintenir le rôle à la perfection...

Un soupçon d'amertume était palpable dans sa voix reflétant sa jalousie démesurée.

-Non, non, mec. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Kara a VRAIMENT déclaré une guerre aux criminels. Elle les traque comme une bête sauvage, et lorsqu'elle les a finalement à sa merci, elle les traite avec une violence qui te ferais froid dans le dos...

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "froid dans le dos" ? Demanda Barry, incertain.

-Du genre battre le braqueur d'une banque jus'qu'à l'inconscience alors qu'il se rendait, rétorqua Cisco.

Barry ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi penser, cette description lui semblait impossible alors que Cisco parlait de Kara. Comment une personne aussi douce, timide et empotée pourrait faire de telles horreurs ? C'était impossible.

-C'est impossible, Kara ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, affirma Barry.

-Et pourtant... Nous ne la voyons plus non plus à S.T.A.R Labs, elle n'est pas revenu depuis qu'elle t'as ramené à votre appartement. J'ai horreur de penser de telles choses Barry, mais nous ne la connaissons pas vraiment... qui nous dit qu'elle n'était pas une névrosée qui battait les criminelles à mort sur sa Terre pour faire régner le calme ? Sa voix paraissait hésitante au téléphone, il ne voulait pas contrarié Barry.

\- Non, j'ai été sur sa Terre la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés et j'ai vu comment elle agissait. Une névrosée qui bat des criminelles à mort ne s'arrête pas pour aider une petite fille à impressionner ses amis. J'ai vu comment elle se battait pour rendre un monde meilleur et véhiculer un message d'espoir, prônant le pacifisme. Elle est tout, sauf névrosée.

-Ça m'ennuie de te dire ça Barry, mais une journée, peut-être deux en sa présence sur le terrain ne te permettent pas d'établir une opinion fixe sur elle. Quand on y repense, elle a bien assommé Robbins avec un poteau comme s'il était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon...

-Ce n'est pas elle Cisco, elle n'est pas comme ça... suppliait Barry.

-C'est toi qui vois, Barry. Je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un enchaînement de mauvaises situations et un immense quiproquo mais... peu importe, parles-lui. Il serait plus judicieux de mettre les choses au clair.

Barry acquiesça docilement puis raccrocha le téléphone. Il soupira, balaya les quelques miettes de gâteau sur la table et ralluma sa télé, délaissant la plateforme Netflix au profit de la chaîne d'information nationale. Il réajusta sa jambe plâtrée sur la table, puis s'engouffra dans le canapé les bras ballants.

Les images diffusées devant lui confirmait le pire, et créaient en lui un ineffable sentiment. Sur l'écran télévisé, des images de témoins montraient une femme blonde en costume bleu et rouge se tenant debout dans une banque. Un malfrat la tenait en joug alors qu'il ordonnait à un autre de sortir de l'argent d'un coffre. Sur le mur, on pouvait presque voir leurs deux ombres frivoles se défier. La femme blonde fit un pas en avant sous les commentaires du journaliste qui s'emballait comme un commentateur sportif et l'homme resserra son emprise sur le canon lorsqu'elle fit un pas de plus. Et alors qu'elle le défiait de continuer, un coup de feu fût tiré; une balle malheureuse, gaspillée et perdue ricocha contre sa peau d'acier, là où en temps normal elle aurait dû la transpercer de part en part. L'homme, semblant en vain de trouver une quelconque faille, tira trois fois de plus. Elle en attrapa une de sa main droite tandis que deux autres venaient s'écraser sur son bras. Derrière le brouhaha du sifflement des balles, on entendait des hurlements de terreur de la part des otages, terrorisés par ce qu'ils croyaient être la mise à mort de l'étrange femme costumée.

L'image bascula alors sur les caméras de surveillance, et l'on pût assister aux premiers mouvements de la femme qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas bougé. Elle ne se contenta pas seulement de le neutraliser pour que la police puisse intervenir, elle fit fondre son revolver d'un rayon qui apparaissait éclatant sur l'image en noir et blanc avant de lui envoyer un coup juste assez canalisé dans la mâchoire pour l'assommer. Prenant sa victoire pour acquise, elle se tourna vers une silhouette sombre qui semblait courir en direction de la sortie, puis ses joues se mirent à gonfler. On ne voyait plus à partir de la taille de l'individu coupée par le champ de la caméra, mais l'on distinguait d'une couleur claire des coulures de glace qui l'emprisonnait. La mystérieuse femme se tourna vers l'objectif et l'on pût voir son visage transformé en une grimace de colère. Les commentaires du journaliste allait de bon train alors que la femme se mettait à briser la prison de glace et jetait le criminel près de son complice d'une force incommensurable : « La question que tout le monde se pose : mais que peut dont bien être cette femme ? »

Et ce n'était pas tout. Partout dans le monde, des dizaines d'interventions comportant des violences toutes aussi inouïes étaient reportées par les médias. Partout on ne parlait plus que d'elle; en quelques jours seulement, son poing d'honneur à la justice avait été galvanisé comme les héros contemporains tels que Flash, Green Arrow ou encore Vixen ne l'avaient jamais été.

Alors, Barry éplucha chacune de ses interventions. Comment en quelque jours seulement avait-elle pût créer un tel essor dans le monde médiatique sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Il ne savait pas. Mais cette femme qu'il voyait, battant des criminels à mort était un parfait contraste avec la femme qu'il retrouvait chez lui et qui se pressait de subvenir à ses besoins.

Il sentit un coup de vent et se pressa d'éteindre la télévision. Il entendit la justicière venir vers lui, mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il regarda sur le côté, juste assez pour l'entrevoir mais pas totalement pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

Elle ne s'interrogea pas et prit en mesure de se changer, troquant son costume contre un legging et un t-shirt large pour plus de confort. À peine eût-il le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle s'était déjà assise à ses côtés.

\- Il est seize heure, annonça Kara, mais Barry préféra ne pas répondre. On peut retirer ton plâtre, l'incita-t-elle.

Barry souffla un lâche « oui » sans conviction qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la blonde. Lui qui il y a une heure à peine était ivre d'impatience paraissait soudain indifférent.

Elle balaya ses réflexions, se recula plus loin sur le canapé et incita Barry à poser sa jambe sur ses cuisses de tel sorte que son pied nu toucha son ventre. Elle remonta le short en laine de couleur bordeaux de l'homme plus haut pour pouvoir apprécier la totalité du bandage tandis que Barry lui, tournait toujours la tête. Selon les indications de Caitlin, elle lui demanda d'appuyer son pied sur son ventre pour vérifier qu'aucune douleur résiduelle n'apparaissait et qui serait signe d'un rétablissement incomplet. Elle lui demanda ensuite de plier les genoux, puis de rappuyez sur son ventre et de répéter le protocole quatre fois de plus. Barry ne se plaint d'aucune douleur alors qu'il ne sourcillait pas une seconde, alors elle considéra sa jambe guérie.

\- Très bien, parfait. Si je te touches, tu n'as qu'à crier très fort, plaisanta Kara relevant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

Il ne releva pas sa blague, et se contenta d'étirer sa jambe au maximum en plissant les yeux, prêt à retirer cet objet de torture. Kara ferma un œil et plissa l'autre avec précision, concentrant son rayon pour ne former qu'un fin laser de quelques millimètres de diamètre. Elle fit une découpe de bas en haut et le plâtre céda alors, s'ouvrant en deux et libérant la jambe du speedster. S'en débarrassant, elle massa la jambe mise à nu de Barry toujours étalée sur ses cuisses, une entrevue aux rayon X lui prouvant que la fracture avait bien été corrigée.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu n'as pas mal quand j'appuies ? Demanda Kara concernée, raffermissant sa malaxion sur le mollet.

\- Non, je te remercie.

Sa bouche forma un « O » d'incompréhension lorsqu'il rejeta son massage et retira sa jambe :

\- Hum... puis-je te demander pourquoi es-tu si distant depuis que je suis revenue ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pour rien, répondit-il évasif.

\- Barry...

\- Comment va le braqueur ? Coupa-t-il. Tu sais, celui de l'épicerie que tu viens d'appréhender ?

Kara était prise au dépourvue. Était-ce elle, ou bien un soupçon de colère était perceptible dans sa voix ?

\- Eh bien... la police l'a emmené, ils vont sûrement l'emmener au poste... pourquoi ?

\- Au poste de police ou à l'hôpital ?

Un gloussement niais sorti de la bouche de Kara en dehors de sa volonté. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il poursuivit :

\- J'ai vu ce que tu fais aux criminels Kara, tu crois vraiment que les battre même après qu'ils se soient rendus soit la solution ? Pourquoi tant de violence lors de cas qui peuvent se régler de façon pacifique ? Pourquoi les frapper alors que tu peux tout simplement les menotter ? Les choses n'ont jamais été mises au clair concernant notre façon de s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agit du justicierisme sur notre Terre, mais saches qu'en aucun cas nous ne battons les criminels par gaieté de cœur, et encore moins lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle inspira d'un air confiant, se levant lentement du canapé.

\- Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air si étrange... Pourquoi prendre leur défense, Barry ? Pourquoi devrions-nous faire preuve de clémence pour ces gens dont les crimes sont en tout point prouvés ? Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte, j'en consent, mais si je puis ajouter qu'ils en retiendront une bonne leçon; c'est qu'on ne les y prendra plus.

\- Mais à quel prix Kara ? Pourquoi se donner à la protection des gens si toi-même tu deviens un danger pour eux ? Tenta-t-il de raisonner.

Elle baissa les yeux, prenant un ton calme et empreint d'une ténacité ferme :

\- Les humains ne sont pas capables de se protéger eux-mêmes. J'ai perdu foi en eux. Les laisser se diriger eux-mêmes, c'est une porte ouverte à l'anarchie. Tu l'auras bien vu, non ? Les crimes pullulent et les autorités n'y font rien. Ils se reposent sur toi, sur un homme costumé qui peut courir vite. Mais eux que font-ils ? Rien. Grâce à ce désordre, d'autres personnes encore plus folles, plus perverses et plus dangereuses encore sortent de l'ombre et assombrissent d'avantage le monde. Savitar t'as fait du mal, à toi et à Wally; les choses se seraient passées d'une façon totalement différente si une justice de plomb avait été instaurée. Les humains en sont incapables, en réalité, je crois même qu'ils sont le pire ennemie d'eux-mêmes.

Il la regarda, abassourdi par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il en blêmit même, songeant aux pensées qui avaient dû traversées la tête de Kara pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Un sentiment de tristesse, presque de déception l'envahit :

\- Donc tu did vouloir brûler tes rêves et ton message d'espoir pour ressouder la population humaine au profit de la peur ? De la loi du plus fort ?

Elle roula des yeux pour éviter ce sujet tortueux, et se gratta l'avant-bras obsessionnellement.

\- Comment suis-je sensée représenter l'espoir alors que je n'en ai plus ? Souffla-t-elle. Elle tourna les talons, s'avança dans la cuisine et essuya un gobelet humide sur le comptoir à l'aide d'un bout de chiffon : Mon espoir pour l'humanité s'est envolé à l'instant même où une maniaque a rendu ma maison inhabitable pour moi et toute ma race avec pour seul raison une éventualité. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu un monde, je ne perdrais pas celui-ci. Et si, pour préserver ce monde, il faut favoriser la justice a l'espoir alors oui, je le dis et je le dis à dessein.

\- Alors dans ce cas là tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.

\- Parce que je suis une alien hostile ? Nargua-t-elle.

\- Non, car tu fais preuve du même égoïsme. Regarde, Liliane Luthor n'était qu'une seule et même personne, elle n'était pas un organisme, elle n'est pas le gouvernement. Elle a décidé, seule, sans l'accord de personne, qu'il était une priorité de te bannir de terre-38 et à décider d'agir en conséquence. La suite, tu le sais déjà... Et il y a toi, Kara Danvers. Tu es seule, tu n'es pas un organisme composé de plusieurs personne, tu n'es pas non plus le gouvernement, et tu décides, sans l'accord de personne, que l'humanité n'est pas capable de se gérer seule et d'agir en conséquence. Tu n'as pas décider de conquérir le monde ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, certes, tu as seulement décider d'œuvrer par des manières drastiques mais isolées, tout comme Liliane. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te différencie tant d'elle ?

À ses mots, le silence s'imposa à Kara à qui Barry avait ôté toute répartie. "Dis-le moi !" Répéta-t-il plus fort. Kara ferma les yeux, prenant une respiration profonde pour assourdir sa colère.

\- Tout ce que je dis, tout ce que je veux, ce n'est que protéger cette terre, souffla Kara alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuher.

Il la regarda avec des yeux de chiots compatissant, lui demandant calmement :

\- N'était-ce pas également ce que voulais Liliane Luthor ?

Elle haussa les épaules brièvement, reprenant sa respiration calmement tout en scrutant l'appartement de fond en comble pour l'éviter.

\- T'ais-je déjà parlé du culte de Rao ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas que je m'en souvienne, non. Ceci-dit, j'ai entendu une de ses prières lors des funérailles de ton cousin. J'ai trouvé que c'était magnifique.

\- Oui, en effet, sourit Kara. Elle marchait lentement en cercle autour de la table. Nous n'avons pas de livre sacré comme la plupart de vos religions sur Terre. La plupart de ses enseignements nous ont été contés sous la forme de récits folkloriques qui ont traversés les âges, poursuit-elle. Quand j'étais petite, j'adorais que ma tante Astra me raconte l'histoire de Rao, le Dieu soleil. Voudrais-tu l'entendre ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il non pas par politesse mais par réelle envie de voir où cette histoire les mènerait dans leur précédent débat.

\- Dans cette histoire qui se situe à l'aube du temps, il nous est fait part de terres stériles où la vie n'a pas encore vu le jour. Des milliers, des milliards de masses rocheuses jusqu'alors vierges de toute vie étaient les seules occupantes de l'univers tout entier. Rao, dont lui-même ne connaît pas les origines de sa naissance contemplait à chaque instant ces vastes terres innocupées. Un jour où il ne supporta plus cette éternité de solitude, il créa une immense boule de feu capable de donner naissance à la vie elle-même, la toute première jamais créée; une étoile. Celle-ci permit alors d'accueillir la vie sur ces terres inexplorées, et c'est ainsi que vinrent au monde les premiers enfants du soleil, les premiers enfants de Rao. Seulement, fils du puissant soleil, leurs puissances dépassèrent l'entendement et égalèrent celle des dieux. Mais Rao se rendit vite compte qu'une telle puissance ne pouvait être contrôlées par autant d'êtres, au risque d'une guerre sans fin. Alors, déjà épuisé par la création de la toute première étoile, il fut contraint d'établir des barrières pour empêcher aux habitants des terres que l'on appèlerait plus tard Krypton d'accéder à leur pleine puissance. Il créa deux barrières, reposant chacune sur l'un des deux principes fondamentaux. La première, la barrière physique, fût réalisée par la modification de son étoile qu'il jugeait parfaite; prenant des traits rouges, ses propriétés devinrent totalement différentes de celles du soleil jaune originellement créé, les privant d'une partie de leur puissance. Rao, fatigué, se plongea dans un sommeil éternel au cœur de son soleil que l'on nomma en son nom, dans ce même foyer brûlant où on le rejoint après la mort. Mais dans un dernier bâillement, il créa la deuxième barrière, celle de l'esprit. Cette dernière barrière ne serait capable d'être brisée que par une personne; l'élue de Rao, dont les intentions seront pures et dénuées d'intérêts. Il nous est conté que cette barrière est la plus privatrice des deux, qu'une fois brisée, elle permettrait de faire régner la paix et la clairvoyance. Un monde sans souffrance. C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ça l'est, sourit Barry. Donc... si je comprends bien, tu penses être l'élue qui brisera la barrière de l'esprit ? Qu'en œuvrant pour la paix, Rao te choisirait et t'aiderais à faire régner un monde parfait ? Qu'il ferait de toi une personne dont la puissance ferait ressembler un kryptonien à un humain ?

Elle sourit gracieusement comme si elle expliquait un sujet complexe à un enfant :

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? Sourit-elle. Je l'ai déjà brisée. Comme son nom l'indique, la barrière de l'esprit est une barrière non-physique. J'y ai songé tu sais, et il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que c'était une barrière philosophique.

Il se gratta la nuque, faisant tourner ses méninges à plein régime.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir...

\- Cette barrière qui nous a été imposée porte sa signification dans son nom. La puissance, ce n'est pas juste le fait de cogner fort ou de courir vite, c'est aussi une réflexion, une philosophie, une rigueur, une ténacité. La capacité de prendre des décisions dans l'intérêt commun, l'intelligence... Nos mondes sont gouvernés par ces principes. Cat Grant; femme élue la plus puissante de National City n'était pas qualifiée de puissante car elle était capable de soulever un immeuble, mais pour toutes ces notions dont je viens de te parler. Elle n'a jamais relâché ses efforts et en est arrivée là où elle en est.

\- Donc pour ainsi dire, par la barrière de l'esprit Rao veut dire que c'est nous-mêmes qui nous empêchons d'atteindre la puissance absolue ? analysa Barry.

\- C'est exact. C'est ce que j'ai réalisé et c'est également ce que je vais appliquer. C'est pour ça que je fais ce que je fais. Je ne laisserai plus ma clémence et ma gratitude interférer entre mes actions et mon devoir. Vois-tu Barry, quand on a nos capacités, tout peut être très simple ou très complexe. On peut choisir de les utiliser jusqu'à la limite de nos forces pour atteindre notre objectif sans prendre de détours, ou l'on peut emprunter ces détours au risques de compromettre notre objectif.

\- Et par "ne pas prendre de détour" tu insinues faire régner la justice, quoi qu'il en coûte ?

\- Quoi qu'il en coûte, confirma Kara.

\- Et si tu tuais quelqu'un ?

\- Je n'ai tué personne.

\- Pas encore. Mais si tu continues dans cette lancée, ça pourrait bien arriver un jour.

\- Ce que tu crois ne m'importe pas, Barry. J'ai choisit de faire ce que je fais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Seulement je ne m'attarderai plus à veiller à ce que le ravisseur soit bien traité ou non, je ne m'attarderai plus à empêcher les dommages collatéraux. Et je ne m'attarderai plus à ce que l'on ai une bonne image de moi. Ces plans te semblent peut-être fous et insensibles, mais tu verras, plus tard, quand le crime ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tu me remerciera.

\- "Ce que je crois" ? Je ne crois rien Kara, je te le dis. Tout le monde n'encaisse pas les coups comme nous autres qui avons des capacités surhumaine. Une complication, un "dommage collatéral" comme tu dis, arrivent vite. Seras-tu même capable de te le pardonner ? Ce que je crois en réalité Kara, ce n'est pas que tu tuera quelqu'un, ça je le sais. Ce que je crois, c'est que la perte de Terre-38 ravive de vieux souvenirs en toi, que ta sœur te manque, que t'es mères adoptive et biologique te manquent, et que tu as eu peur lorsque tu nous croyais mort Wally et moi. Ce que je crois Kara, c'est que tes rêves idéalistes de préserver le monde du crime ne sont rien de plus qu'une façade, et les symptômes d'une dépression nerveuse.

Il hurla comme un chien enragé, beuglant après elle alors qu'elle semblait en tout point perdre la tête. Son visage prenait une teinte rougeâtre alors qu'une veine battait là chamade contre son front.

Elle, le toisant de haut en bas comme s'il lui avait expié milles offenses, s'arrêta dans sa tirade pour lui envoyer son regard le plus noir. Un petit rictus sur son front apparut alors que sa mâchoire se contractait :

\- Tu dis que je subit une dépression nerveuse ? Non. C'est ce que les humains font. Et je vaux bien mieux que ça.

Elle marcha jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine, Barry lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Cat Grant et toi l'avez vous-même dit. Tout ce que j'ai fait... ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ferais. Je suis "destiné à tellement de grands choses". Et maintenant, j'y suis. Je vise plus grand, plus haut, plus fort. Ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez ? Être le gentil de l'histoire ça ne marche pas. J'ai essayé, mais ça ne marche pas ! Être Supergirl était une erreur. Être la jolie fille parfaite qui sauve les chats coincés en haut des arbres était une erreur. Si tu étais un vilain, est-ce que tu redouterais cette file ? Est-ce que le fait de savoir qu'elle est là t'empêcherait de faire quelque chose de mal ? Non.

Il ne répondit pas sur le coup, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses paroles. Au contraire, il aurait eu milles choses à dire s'il le pouvait. Mais discuter avec elle menait clairement à une impasse. Elle était déterminée et obstinée à croire que ce qu'elle pensait était juste. Alors, il prit son sac de sport et se dirigea vers la porte, Cisco accepterait sûrement de le loger ce soir. L'ouvrant et se positionnant sur le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois alors qu'il cherchait ses mots :

\- Supergirl... ne m'aurait peut-être pas découragé à faire quelque chose de mal, mais elle aurait pût m'encouragé à faire quelque chose de bien.

Ses yeux verts argentés tombèrent au sol, il esquissa un léger sourire triste et ferma la porte.

 **Hop hop hop ! On oublie pas le commentaire ! :D**


	9. Explications

**Salut salut ! Je n'ai pas posté ici depuis un moment, aucune excuse si ce n'est le fait que je m'étais détachée progressivement de l'écriture. J'ai toujours en tête de finir cette histoire quoi qu'il arrive cependant. Je préfère vous dire que la régularité de cette fic ne sera pas un exemple pour les autres. Pour le moment, je débute mon année de paces et outre le fait que je révise à gogo, j'écris cette fic après une bonne journée de travail et de révisions pour me vider la tête. Il est donc à noter qu'elle ne sera certainement pas régulière et que beaucoup de choses peuvent varier d'un chapitre à un autre.**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre (court, pour se remettre dans le bain ahah). S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi n'importe quel type de commentaire. Qu'il soit négatif ou positif, cela me permet non seulement de savoir ce que vous aimez, de discuter mais aussi ça me motive vraiment beaucoup à carburer pour en faire d'autre**

 **Prenez plaisir !**

 _Chapitre 9 : Explications._

La porte se ferma et le claquement qu'elle émit carillonnait dans sa tête. Portant au plus près le long gilet beige fraîchement enfilé contre sa peau, elle réfléchit longuement, songeant aux mots crus de Barry. N'était-ce pourtant pas ce à quoi elle s'était préparé ? Tout pourtant portait à ce genre de réaction. Mais maintenant qu'elle y était, quelque chose fulminait en elle. Elle n'était pas triste, mais elle n'était pas en colère non plus. Mais persuadée de prendre la bonne décision, ça, elle l'était.

Finalement, les fruits de ses pensées ne la menèrent nulle part, et ce n'est qu'en partie songeuse qu'elle se tourna vers la prière. Quelques bougies furent disposées en cercle autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se mettait à genoux, créant un sentiment de silence et de respect. En face d'elle, elle installa l'hologramme de sa défunte mère qui brillait dans la pénombre de la pièce. Joignant ses mains en un coeur qu'elle posa sur ses cuisses, elle s'apprêtait à prononcer les premiers vers d'une religion perdue.

Elle ferma les yeux, humant ce bon air boisé qui flottait tout autour de la pièce. C'est enivrée par cette alléchante émanation qu'elle récita ces quelques vers sacrés, vestiges de son enfance :

\- _Bien que nous avancions seuls, nos âmes s'unissent sous les rayons bienveillants de Rao._

 _Nous ne somme jamais seuls, n'avons jamais peur,_

 _car nous ne tressaillons pas sous le soleil de la vertue._

Elle se perdait dans les mots de sa mère qu'elle répétait avec émerveillement, comme s'ils prenaient tout leur sens à cet instant précis.

\- _Rao nous lie à ceux que nous aimons._

 _Il nous prête de sa force quand nous en manquons,_

 _Et dans les endroits les plus sombres, il nous guide._

 _Car Rao voit tout, sent tout,_

 _De son amour éternel._

Progressivement, son regard dévia de sa mère aux lignes sculptées de la pièce qu'elle apercevait avec poésie et volupté. Elle inspira lourdement, laissant l'amour de Rao et de ses idéaux envahir son être.

\- Puisse Rao nous protéger _afin que nous puissions protéger les autres._

 _Et nous nous élèverons, de ce feu dans son foyer,_

 _Brûlants, et libres._

Ses yeux brillaient comme les parfaits témoins de sa subjugation.

Mais quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte, l'empêchant de continuer d'avantage. Sans ses lunettes, elle y distingua aisément Caitlin. Elle s'en approcha, saisit la poignée puis ouvrit la porte sans enthousiasme, priant pour une intimité inespérée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un courant d'air, balayant la mince flamme des bougies de cires fondues. Sur le pas de la porte, Caitlin ne disa mot, se contentant d'un signe de tête égalant un « bonjour » maussade, suivit d'un silence de plomb. Quelques lourdes secondes de silence absolu furent brisées alors que Kara trépignait d'impatience :

\- Que puis-je pour toi Caitlin ? S'empressa-t-elle.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Barry m'a appelé et m'a expliqué votre dernière altercation, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé de ce que j'en ai compris, tenta maladroitement Caitlin.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais... pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je pensais qu'en vue de mes dernières apparitions publiques, S.T.A.R labs ne m'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts, répondît tout aussi maladroitement Kara.

\- Nous ne te craignions pas Kara, assura Caitlin. Peu importe, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre, ou pour t'empêcher de faire ce que tu fais, ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? Demanda Kara tout en la trainant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Pour réconforter une amie qui va mal ? Tenta Caitlin.

\- Je ne vais pas mal.

\- Kara je suis inquiète. Tu ne te laisses pas ressentir la moindre douleur et tu te jettes à corps perdu dans la ville en enfilant tes jupons bleus et rouge, prétextant d'aller bien tout en martyrisant des malheureux criminels de rue. Tu as perdu Terre-38, ton cousin et tu ne reverras pas ta sœur et tes amis de sitôt. Après tant d'événements aussi traumatisants, il est normal de perdre les pédales. Mais ça n'a pas à être une fatalité.

Elle se massa les tempes, posant sur l'évier l'assiette sale qu'elle s'apprêtait à nettoyer. Des milliers de réponses fourmillaient dans sa tête, mais elle ne s'en sentit tout simplement pas la foi.

\- Je vais très bien, Caitlin. Ce que je fais n'est pas le symptôme d'une dépression.

\- As-tu regardé la cérémonie de l'enterrement de ton cousin ? Coupa Caitlin.

Elle soupira :

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour la regarder ? Si tu es aussi bien comme tu te targues de l'être, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?

Le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main se brisa entre ses doigts tandis que ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue de me le rappeler ? Il n'est pas... partit en voyage ou quelque chose comme ça, si ? Il est mort. Liliane a appuyé sur la télécommande et il est juste mort. Il ne reviendra pas, alors pourquoi devrais-je me torturer avec des choses qui ne feront que me rappeler qu'il est mort ?

Caitlin se retrancha sur sa chaise, presque intimidée et se sentant stupide. Une once de compassion venait nuancer ses propos, mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'aider à comprendre la totalité de ses mots.

\- Je veux bien te croire, poursuivit Caitlin. Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi ? Pourquoi changer radicalement ce symbole d'espoir, ce combat pacifique contre la peur et la violence ?

\- Lorsque l'on a des pouvoirs aussi grands, tout peut-être blanc ou noir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid en ramassant les éclats de verre. Nous pouvons essayer d'être une figure, un exemple pour tous. Quelqu'un qui va faire de son mieux pour que chacun aille pour le mieux, au détriment de ce qui doit être fait. Ou nous pouvons simplement atteindre notre but, en se souciant le moins possible des dommages collatéraux. L'une de ces techniques est efficace, l'autre ne l'est pas. Et, quand j'ai subit la mort de Kal-El, j'ai réalisé qu'en tant que Supergirl je n'éradiquais pas le mal, je ne faisais que le repousser, le retarder en attendant qu'il ne revienne plus grand, et plus fort qu'avant. Il m'en a coûté ma maison, mon cousin et ma famille, je ne laisserai pas cela arriver ici. Je ne laisserai plus ça se reproduire. Pour moi, comme pour qui que ce soit d'autre, finit-elle.

\- Donc tu comptes être un tyran ? Tabasser quelques personnes pour dissuader les autres de commettre des crimes ?

\- Ce n'est pas de la tyrannie, Caitlin. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour aider. J'ai tous ces pouvoirs, et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissante que lorsque Liliane tenait Cat en joug. Si je l'avais arrêtée quand j'en avais l'occasion, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pour arrêter le mal, il faut le couper à la racine, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

\- Même si cela nuit à ton image, à ta conscience et à tes principes ? Demanda Caitlin, triste sous les déclarations de la kryptonienne.

\- Mon image n'était qu'une façade, une jolie cour bien entrenue que les gens prennent plaisir à voir, sans se douter que l'intérieur de la maison est d'une pagaille sans nom. Le monde voit Supergirl éteindre un incendie, battre un alien de plusieurs mètres de haut et l'acclame comme un héro ! Mais n'est-elle pas un monstre de regarder des hommes s'enrichir sur la misère des autres par peur de salir son image si elle s'y attaquait ? N'est-elle pas un monstre d'avoir laissé filer bon nombre d'hors-la-loi car elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper de façon politiquement correcte ? Peut-être n'étais-je pas supposée être un héros après tout. Car le vrai héros est celui qui fait ce qui doit-être fait, quitte à se salir les mains si c'est pour l'intérêt général.

\- Donc selon toi, Supergirl était-une erreur ? Une égoïste ? Sais-tu combien de personne elle a inspiré ? Combien de personne elle a sauvé ?

\- Sais-tu combien elle aurait pu en sauver si elle n'avait pas été lâche ?

Caitlin la regarda avec indignation. Si pour Kara combattre le crime tout en veillant au confort des civiles était signe de lâcheté, pour elle c'était une marque de dignité, de principe et d'élégance.

Elle comprit que ce débat ne les mènerait nulle part. À quoi bon tenter de raisonner une personne lorsque celle-ci est convaincue de faire ce qu'il faut ? Elle raisonna :

\- Donc, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est peu probable, repondit une Kara tendue.

Caitlin se leva, tirant son sac sur ses épaules :

\- Alors dans ce cas, sache que nous ne pourrons pas nous entendre. Faire ce que tu fais c'est... bien au-delà de ce qui est juste, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, la mort de Kal te ronge de l'intérieur. Une chose est sûre, c'est que cela n'excuse en rien ce que tu fais, et sois sûre que nous ne le permetterons pas.

Kara ricana, son regard était fou et emplit de méprise :

\- Caitlin, je t'aime et je vous suis reconnaissante à tous à S.T.A.R Labs pour m'avoir recueillie. Mais ne t'y méprends pas; si vous voulez vous mettre sur mon chemin, je ne vous en laisserai pas l'occasion.

\- Nous pouvons t'en empêcher, n'en doutes pas un instant, reprit Caitlin.

\- Dans ce cas là il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage.

Caitlin se calma et lui saisit l'avant-bras voulant défaire toute tension, et c'est d'une façon douce et amicale qu'elle lui suggéra qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. En réponse, Kara lui attrapa le poignet de son autre main exerçant une forte pression dessus lui brisant presque, puis le menaça sur ce ton :

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, Caitlin. Je suis en parfaite capacité de réflexion et je ne compte rien changer pour autant. Si cela ne plait pas à S.T.A.R Labs, je vous attend. Et maintenant sors de chez moi ! lui cira-t'elle en la poussant dehors.

Sous son regard brûlant, Caitlin suivit ses ordres sans demander son reste. Le son de la porte claquée contre le mur rententit le long des murs du couloir, et chacune des femmes se retrouvèrent d'un des deux côtés de la porte. Et en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait distinguer sur le visage de Kara des veines rouges s'illuminer dans la pénombre. Son regard chauffait, sa peau brûlait tandis que ses nerfs fulminaient.

La kryptonite rouge dans son sang s'intensifiait.

 **Voilà ! C'est très peu, j'en suis consciente mais j'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite ! Vous remarquerez que je m'inspire beaucoup des Worldkiller pour Kara, et je préviens que je ne suis pas à l'abri de placer quelques répliques de la série ici et là pour faire contraste ! N'oubliez pas le commentaire ! :)**


End file.
